Contigo, siempre
by NatsumiYagami22
Summary: El la amaba en silencio, ella no se daba cuenta cuan importante era para él. Tras la noticia de la inevitable distancia, ella acepta su sentir. Aunque las cosas no seran tan faciles, sin embargo el amor todo lo puede
1. No llores

**Aclaracion: **SCC no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados por mero entretenimiento. La historia si es mia, aunque utiizo algunos parecidos con la serie original, pero un poco mas realistas. Mis fanfics seran asi, similes al original pero con mas realismo. por ejemplo, este esta basado desde el episodio que Shaoran consuela a Sakura, pero a MI modo...

**Advertencia:** Lemon

**Sumary: **¿Que sucederia si la misma historia ocurriera entre Sakura y Shaoran a los 17 años?...

**Capitulo 1**

** "No llores"**

Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran habian salido de la escuela, como siempre, juntos. Llegaban hasta al parque, y alli tomaba cada uno su rumbo. La primera en separarse fue Tomoyo.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo. Tengo practica con el coro en unas horas. Nos vemos mañana- Saludo sonriente.

-Hasta mañana Tomoyo- Respondio Sakura con la misma sonrisa aunque algo apagada. Shaoran saludo con su mano.

Al quedarse solos:

Shaoran: eh...

Sakura: Shaoran. Ultimamente siento que... nos hemos vuelto grandes amigos. Te siento muy cercano, y eso me da mucho gusto. - Sonrio la bella jovencita con una sonrisa que a el, lo ruborizaba siempre.

Shaoran: emmm... bueno, en realidad hago lo que puedo... - La miro fijamente, trago, e intentando sacar fuerzas de algun lado atino a hablar.

Sakura: -Suecede algo?

Shaoran: -... Te acompaño a tu casa!

Ella sonrio. -Muchas gracias... entonces, podriamos charlar un momento en el parque? Necesito contarte algo.

El se sorprendio, pero acepto.

En el parque...

Se hamacaban lentamente. Tras un incomodo silencio, el comenzo a mirarla de reojo, hasta que la chica rompio el hielo.

- Hoy por fin me decidi a confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos a Yukito...

Shaoran sintio como un puñal comenzaba a estrujarse dentro de su corazon.

-y...? - pregunto el mirando al suelo, casi con resignacion.

ella sonrio desganada. - Le dije que lo amaba. que era la persona que mas quiero en este mundo y que no me importaba nuestra diferencia de edad. que estaba dispuesta a luchar con lo que sea solo para tener su amor.

Shaoran sentia aun mas profundo el puñal imaginario que esas palabras habian creado en el.

-Yukito...solo volteo a mirarme con ternura. me sonrio, y me dijo... que el no era el amor de mi vida...

Esta vez Shaoran giro un poco su rostro para poder observarla, con sus grandes ojos ambar sorprendido. Ella continuo.

- El utilizo las palabras mas adecuadas para no hacerme sentir mal. Me hizo comparar el cariño que siento por el con el que siento por mi padre, es decir, como un familiar,y tras analizar seriamente ambos, me di cuenta... que se parecian.- El la escuchaba cada vez mas atentamente.

-Pero sabes? a la vez tambien supe que no es el mismo cariño, o sea, se trata de un sentimiento sumamente especial. El me dijo que ya encontro al amor de su vida... esa persona tambien es muy cercana a mi, y la verdad que me puso muy feliz ya que se que es correspondido. Ademas, recuerdo que en una ocasion Tomoyo me dijo que, mientras que la persona que ella amase fuera feliz, no importa con quien, ella tambien seria feliz. Yo tambien estuve de acuerdo con esas palabras, es decir, no es necesario que el sea feliz conmigo, mientras este con alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz, yo tambien lo sere... sin embargo...- Unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos jade. Y fue alli donde Shaoran comenzo a sentirse impotente.

-No se porque razon, comenze a sentirme triste, y con un terrible deseo de llorar...pero se que si mostraba todo ese dolor frente a Yukito, el se sentiria algo incomodo y no sabria que hacer y...- No pudo continuar, era horrible el sentimiento de haber sido rechazada por la persona que ella creyo haber amado por años. Shaoran se identifico. solo pudo ponerse de pie frente a ella.

-Ay que tonta! Lo lamento!No se porque me puse a llorar, si yo entendi muy bien lo que quiso decirme, y se que debo ser feliz si el lo esta tambien...-

-Lo sabes!- Le dijo el joven ojiambar extendiendo su mano con un pañuelo. Sus miradas se cruzaron. -Se que lo has entendido...-

Ella se puso de pie, le sonrio levemente y tomo el pañuelo. Se sentia pequeña, vacia. ¨Pero el, la hizo sentir contenida. sentia que solo el podia comprenderla. entonces inconcientemente se acurruco contra su pecho, sin dejar de llorar. El coloco suavemente su mano derecha en el cabello de la chica, como una pequeña caricia. Ella seguia contandole.

-Yukito me dijo que en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, aparecera esa persona a la que ame mas que nada en este mundo, y que esa persona extraordinaria me correspondera y me amara como a nadie mas-

El sonrio, y la abrazo aun mas contra si. - Te prometo que asi sera... Si, de seguro la encontraras.- Ella sonrio con toda su ternura. -Gracias...- le respondio, aun con un poco de llanto.

-Bueno- exclamo el, apartandola un poco y secandole los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas- vamos a tu casa, antes de que se haga mas tarde. No llores, no te queda bien.

-No se que haria sin ti Shaoran... nuevamente gracias.-

Tras unos instantes, arrivaron a la casa de la joven. Ella lo invito a pasar, no queria apartarse de el, solo con el se sentia protegida. -Bueno yo me voy...- -No Shaoran por favor quedate un momento si? preparo te, pero no te vayas aun si?- El no sabia negarse a las peticiones de ella, asi que no le quedo otra mas que asentir. Cuando se acerco a la cocina, la muchacha leyo un cartelito sujetado con un iman sobre la heladera. - Ah... parece que mi padre tiene una clase magistral fuera de Tokio y no vendra hasta el Lunes...y mi hermano trabaja toda la noche... me quedo sola- Dijo con tristeza. no le gustaba quedarse sola, y mas este dia, que habia sido tan especial.-

Volteo a mirar a su amigo, y le propuso algo...

-Te quedas a dormir? Por favor!- Casi suplicando.

El se sonrojo muchisimo, sintio su garganta seca, y su corazon a punto de estallar. que le estaba pidiendo?! que deberia responder?!

-Eh... pero... no es correcto...

-Por favor! tu puedes dormir en mi cuarto,y yo dormire aqui en el sofa, no hay problema, yo me adapto a cualquier lugar- dijo con su maravillosa sonrisa.

-eh? no!...

-Entonces dormimos ambos en mi habitacion. tu en mi cama y yo en el suelo! tengo un colchon por el sotano que servira...

-No Sakura, en serio, yo...

-Bueno, entonces dormiremos en mi cama, los dos.

A este punto el ya sentia que habia muerto y resucitado tres veces. Que le pedia!? No sabia donde esconderse. le encantaba la idea de la jovencita, pero no podia, el era un caballero, no podia aprovecharse de su situacion.

-No Sakura por favor, no quiero quedar como que me aprovecho de tu dolor...

- Pero Shaoran, no seria la primera vez que dormimos juntos...

** Flashback...**

Era una noche fria, durante la excursion del curso escolar en las montañas. Los chicos se habian hospedado en unas cabañas muy bonitas. Todo era maravilloso, hasta que a la medianoche llego el momento de las historias de terror, casi siempre precedidas por Naoko. Esos momentos mataban de miedo a Sakura pero no le quedaba otra que oirlas, aunque luego le costase dormir. Y esa noche sucedio. Una tormenta arrivo, con unos relampagos aterradores, truenos desopilantes, y para colmo, cortes de luz, que hicieron aun mas sombrio el esenario, y despertaron mas que miedo, terror en la joven ojijade. En el momento que se levanto con una linterna para caminar por los pasillos e ir a buscar a algun profesor despierto para quedarse con el, se lo cruzo a Shaoran, que venia del baño. al ver solo una sombra grito de panico hasta que lo escucho.

-Ey Soy yo Kinomoto, que te sucede? (Alli aun la llamaba por su apellido)

-Li eres tu! tengo miedo! todo por esas historias de fantasmas y encima todo oscuro y la tormenta, me dan miedo las tormentas!

-Bueno calmate! Te acompaño hasta tu habitacion

-No quiero estar sola!

-Y que quieres que haga? no estas sola, esta Daidouji contigo

-Pero esta dormida!... quiero dormir a tu lado, puedo?

El se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero la oscuridad lo disimulaba. Pero, como podia negarse? esa chica convencia a todos con esa inocencia.

-Eh... esta bien pero...cuando te quedes dormida te llevo hasta tu cuarto...

-Esta bien!

Llegaron a la habitacion tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Yamasaki que se encontraba al lado, en la otra cama. Shaoran se incomodo muchisimo. trataba de estar lo mas alejado posible del cuerpo de su compañera pero no podia. era muy tentador. era como si lo llamara. pasaron unos minutos, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shaoran volvio a despertar y se vio abrazado a ella. Ambos de frente. Los labios de la muchacha eran carnosos, tentadores, si la seguia teniendo asi por mucho tiempo mas cometeria una locura... y asi fue... no lo penso mas...y la beso. primero casi imperceptiblemente para no despertarla, pero para su sorpresa ella parecia responderle. el beso se hizo muy apasionado, sus lenguas se habian entrelazado! El sintio un impulso aun mas grande y enseguida se recosto sobre ella, a lo que tambien habia comenzado a responder con movimientos. pero cuando se estaban por desvestir...volvio la luz. lo noto porque el velador de la mesa de luz se habia encendido. eso la desperto completamente y al verse en esa situaion Sakura se levanto. -Oh mira ya hay luz y paro la lluvia... me voy a mi cuarto.. gracias por acompañarme - le sonrio y se fue, dejandolo muy confundido, pero siempre creyendo que de seguro ella habia soñado eso mismo con otro, con Yukito seguro. asi que al dia siguiente y los subyacentes dias, actuaron normal.

**Fin Flashback**

- Lo se Sakura y es por eso que no me parece buena idea pues seria como aprovecharme de tu dolor...y no es asi...

- Sabes? Esta vez quisiera que si sucediera

El la miro fijo

- Me siento tan desanimada, desvalorizada... quisiera sentirme amada por alguien aunque sea asi...sentirme bella, deseada... Pero no me hagas caso, no voy a obligarte enserio, debes irte - Le sonrio tratando de borrar lo que habia dicho. El no se fue, se acerco mas. ella se puso seria, esos ojos verdes lo impactaban.

-Por hoy... has de cuenta que... te amo... quiero que vuelvas a sonreir...

se miraron fijamente. y muy lentamente el joven acerco sus labios a los de ella, para rozarlos primero, y luego chocar con fuerza. ella respondio a ese beso. y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, mientras el abrazaba su cintura. ese beso parecia eterno. ninguno de los dos queria darle un final. Hasta que el empezo a subir despacio sus manos por debajo de la musculosa de la su espalda, lo que hizo erizar la piel de Sakura. empezaron un juego de caricias y de besos que no querian cortar. lentamente y sin despegarse caminaron torpemente abrazados hacia el sofa, dejandose caer el sobre ella , sin dejar de besarla. al despegarse de ella, beso su cuello, provocando que un suspiro saliera de su boca. besaba lo mas que podia. y ella no se quedaba atras, tras unas caricias le saco la musculosa al muchacho. dejando ver su torso. era perfecto. recorria cada sector de el... mientras el tambien hizo lo mismo, le saco esa prenda para poder admirar sus pechos. eran perfectos, pero necesitaba verlo todo. tras unos besos seductores en su cuello, iba rodeando el cuerpo de Sakura para desabrochar su sosten. ella se sentia miedosa, pues ya estaban llegando a un punto para ambos desconocido. El sosten cayo, y el no podia creer lo que veia. Por Dios! Era hermosa! Beso sus pechos con gran placer mientras ella ya gemia suavemente y se arqueaba contra el, bajando sus manos por los pantalones de su amante hasta bajar estos por completo, sintiendo contra ella la ereccion. el siguio recorriendola hasta bajar. levanto su pollera, y con mas besos iba bajando las bragas, lo mas lento posible, lo mas romantico que podia ser. al quedar semi desnudos seguian besandose, en la misma posicion, recostados , el sobre ella, inundando el cuerpo de su amada con gran placer. cuando la ereccion se le hizo insoportable, la halo para si sentandola sobre el pero aun no sobre su sexo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente. hasta que ella hablo. -Ahora vas a preguntarme si estoy segura de darte mi virginidad?-

El la miro por dos segundos mas. pero la respuesta fue un movimiento certero y una penetrada firme pero lo mas suave que podia. Sakura dejo escapar un grito de dolor, y se aferro a el con sus brazos lo mas que podia. Lo beso como nunca habia besado a nadie y fue asi que comenzo a disfrutar del momento. su momento.

Llegaron hasta la habitacion, y alli fue donde decidieron seguir. Se sentian dos animales salvajes, sedientos el uno del otro. No podia bajar el ritmo, simplemente el deseo de el se estaba cumpliendo. Y mas feliz le hacia escuchar esos gemidos pronunciando su nombre.

-Ay Shaoran...siiii, mas... por favor ...

el la penetro como si no hubiera mañana. ella apretaba los muslos de el contra los suyos para profundizar.

Tras unos largos minutos asi el le pregunto algo aun sin dejar de moverse ni de repartirle besos por todo el cuerpo

-Sakura..ahhhhh... que estamos haciendo?...mmmm por que estamos haciendo esto?...ahhhhh

-ayyyyno se... pero me encanta...no pares por favor...te deseo... mmmmm

El se exito aun mas. -Yo tambien te deseo... mmmm te deseo ahhhhh

En un instante intercambiaron roles, ella sobre el, asi sentia aun mas ese enorme miembro desgarrandola por dentro. era verdad que ele encantaba. habia olvidado las frustraciones de esa tarde para entregarse a Shaoran, el unico que podia hacerla sentir mejor siempre. Se agarro fuerte dell respaldo de la cama, para hacer la penetracion de su amante mas profunda. un orgasmo se apodero de ambos, en un vaiven de movimientos.

-ayyy sakura! voy a acabarte...

-Ayyy sii..hazlo por favor...no aguanto mas... ahhhhh

con una fuerte estocada la inundo de un liquido placer, llenandola por completo, haciendola gozar de un orgasmo que dudaba volver a vivir. Cayo rendida sobre el. respirando fuertemente. y el ya no tenia fuerzas ni para hablar. Quedaron asi, abrazados, y ella volvio a besarlo

-Gracias... No lo hubiera hecho con nadie mas... - le dijo al joven

-Yo tampoco... gracias a ti...por hacerme vivir esto. - se besaron dulcemente y se quedaron asi, hasta caer en un profundo sueño, por el agotamiento que les habia provocado amarse sin amarse, por primera vez...

CONTINUARA...

**Notas de la autora: **emmm hola? jajaj bueno como veran se parece a la serie, pero como mas para adultos, mas realista, y ese lemon..bueno yo no soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas XD no me gusta ser detallista en eso ya que es muy morboso, al menos a mi se me hace asi jajaja es la primera vez que escribo un fic, y espero que les haya gustado y q perdonen las imperfecciones, pero repito, es la primera vez que hago jeje espero sus reviews =) nos vemos!


	2. ¿Error?

**Aclaracion: **SCC no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados por mero entretenimiento. La historia si es mia, aunque utiizo algunos parecidos con la serie original, pero un poco mas realistas. Mis fanfics seran asi, similes al original pero con mas realismo. por ejemplo, este esta basado desde el episodio que Shaoran consuela a Sakura, pero a MI modo...

**Advertencia:** Lemon

**Sumary: **¿Que sucederia si la misma historia ocurriera entre Sakura y Shaoran a los 17 años?...

**Capitulo 2**

**"¿Error?"**

Se despertó sintiéndose extraña.

Se le hacia un poco costoso intentar recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Hasta que se miro por debajo de las sabanas, y se encontró totalmente desnuda. Aun con algo de extrañeza en su vientre, y con el aroma de Shaoran impregnado en ella. Pero, estaba sola. El ya se había ido.

Giro a su izquierda aun recostada en su cama, y allí vio, una bandeja cubierta con un mantel rosado con flores, y sobre el una taza con un saquito de te, agua caliente, unas ricas galletas y una porción de tarta. Una servilleta elegantemente doblada, y al costado, una rosa roja, que la joven alcanzo con su mano y llevo a su nariz para oler ese delicioso aroma que desprendía.

Sonrió.

Realmente era la persona mas atenta que había conocido. Incluso mas que Yukito. Que ya era mucho decir.

Un poco escondido cerca de la bandeja de desayuno, se encontraba el pañuelo que el le había prestado para secar sus lagrimas. Lo que la hizo recordar el día anterior. Como el la había apoyado, consolado, y atajado sus lagrimas. La confianza que despertó en ella, puesto que ni siquiera había hablado con Tomoyo. El tiempo logro acercarlos mas. El la había hecho sentir amada, aunque fuera por una noche. Ella lo quería mucho, y no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su virginidad. El la había tratado como merecía, como la mujer hermosa que era, por fuera pero sobretodo por dentro.

Se dio una ducha, se vistió, desayunó lo que él le había preparado, y se dirigió a hacer las compras.

En el camino se puso a pensar con qué podría agradecerle a su amigo, luego de todo lo que había hecho por ella en todo este tiempo. En eso, vio un cartel pegado en la vidriera de un negocio. Era una feria en templo Tsukimine, muy cerca del río, el Sábado a las 8 pm. Ella sonrió. pensó que seria una excelente forma de agradecerle: invitándolo a salir. Aunque era pleno invierno y a esa hora y encima cerca del agua haría muchísimo frió, lo que la hizo frenar un poco, ya que el odiaba el frío... pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea igual de buena...

Por la tarde, invito a Tomoyo a tomar el te con ella, ya que ese día había faltado a clases; no tenia ni ánimos ni fuerzas para ir, aun era muy reciente lo del rechazo de Yukito.

Su amiga se había preocupado y decidio ir a verla. Ademas sabia que se había quedado con Shaoran ayer por la tarde, tenia que contarle las novedades.

Tras un primer sorbo, Tomoyo comenzo a preguntar. - Sakura, me extraño mucho que hoy te ausentaras a clases, que ocurrio? Paso algo? Tu no eres de faltar a la escuela por que si.-

Sakura bebio un poco de te, apoyo la taza sobre el platito que hacia juego con esta, y hablo. -Ayer por la tarde...me declare a Yukito.-

Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente, mientras bebia sorbos espaciadamente. - Pero... me dijo que no era el amor de mi vida- sonrio algo desganada- Me dijo que lo que yo siento por el es un cariño similar al que siento por mi padre. Y que en cualquier momento, cuando menos me lo espere, aparecera esa persona que sea correspondida, que me ame y que yo amare para siempre...- Tomoyo pensaba en Li. Desde que el le habia hablado sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, ella lo apreciaba, y sabia que si alguien amaba con locura a su amiga, era el.

Sakura prosiguió. -Perdóname Tomoyo, no pude contártelo primero. Estabas con tus temas, con el coro, no queria preocuparte o desviarte de tus ocupaciones. Así, que se lo conté a Shaoran primero- Tomoyo abrió sus grandes ojos amatistas y se inclino como interesandose mas en la conversación. Sakura comenzó a sonreír ya no con desgano, ahora se notaba diferente. - Mientras le contaba lo ocurrido me puse a llorar, no se porque pero sentí tanto dolor...pero el... el me cobijo en sus brazos, me hizo sentir segura otra vez. Me acompaño hasta casa y...- Sakura se detuvo, al repasar mentalmente lo que vino después.

-Y...?- Insistio Tomoyo ansiosa de que su amiga continuara la frase

-Eh...bueno... tuvimos...relaciones sexuales...-

Tomoyo no podia creer lo que escuchaba! su rostro sin querer, se transformo. Pensaba en Li. Pobre! en como la estaria pasando el. Debia verlo, hablarle. se habia convertido en su segundo mejor amigo, le preocupaba la situacion. Para Sakura habia sido una noche de diversion luego de un pesimo dia. Para el seguramente habia quedado un gran vacio.

Tomoyo bebio el ultimo sorbo de te, tomo sus cosas y se levanto.

-Ya te vas amiga? No hablamos casi nada...

-Es que recorde que justo a esta hora tenia que hacer unos tramites con mi madre, lo siento Sakurita! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. ¿Asistiras, no es cierto?

-Ah si por supuesto! Pero antes, mira...- Sakura tomo una bolsa naranja y le mostro su contenido.

-¿Lana?- Pregunto la amatista, incredula.

Sakura sonrio con timidez. -Jaja, si, lo se, nunca teji nada, pero el se comporto tan lindo conmigo... lo invitare a la feria de mañana, obviamente tu tambien vendras! no es asi amiga?

-Por supuesto que ire si me invitas Sakura- sonrio- Suerte con ese tejido!

-Gracias! Tu crees que llegare a terminarla para mañana?

-Yo creo que el amor mueve montañas

Sakura la miro con extrañeza, pero le sonrio suponiendo que era un SI. (jajaja XD, esta Sakurita jaja)

Se despidieron. Sakura llevo las tazas y platos a la cocina, lavo todo, y subio a su dormitorio con la lana para comenzar a trabajar.

Tomoyo habia llegado a la casa de Li. Siendo recibida por Wei, quien le ofrecio un te, pero ella ya habia merendado en lo de Sakura. Solo habia venido para ver como se encontraba su amigo despues de lo que habia sucedido.

-¿Y, Li? ¿Como te encuentras?. pregunto Tomoyo con ternura -Sakura ya me conto todo lo ocurrido ayer. Estoy preocupada por como lo estuvieses tomando ahora-

El suspiro. -No lo se. Por un lado, me siento muy feliz de haber estado con ella. Es el amor de mi vida, ya sabes. Haber tenido mi primera vez con ella es algo que...debo agradecerle al destino. Pero por otro lado, me siento vacio...

Ella lo comprendio, y empezo a mirarlo con la misma tristeza que el transmitia al hablar. -Se que esto fue peor, que ya nunca la olvidare, y que no tendria que haberme aprovechado de la situacion...

-Tu no te aprovechaste Li! Las cosas se dieron asi... Pero ahora que sabes que ella al menos siente deseo por ti, no te parece que deberias decirselo? Decirle que la amas?-

El reacciono. .-No. Es todo muy reciente para ella. y se que aunque diga que estara bien, no lo esta. siempre estuvo enamorada de esa persona, y eso no cambia de un dia para el otro. Si le digo lo que siento, se sentira forzada a darme una respuesta, a decirme algo que no siente, se pondra muy mal por no saber como rechazarme sin herirme...despues de todo, es lo que esta viviendo ella en estos momentos... Por eso, no se lo dire. No quiero causarle mas problemas-

-Oh Li...eres tan amable. Se nota cuanto la amas. Pero...Sakura no es una chica que se deje abatir tan facilmente. Si le dices lo que sientes, estoy segura que te respondera lo que su corazon le dicte... la conozco.

-De todas formas, no se lo dire...- El joven fue tajante, y Tomoyo solo pudo estar de acuerdo, si era su decision.

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela, Sakura habia llegado de muy buen humor, era completamente distinta a la muchachita de hace dos dias que poseia ojos terriblemente tristes. Diviso a Shaoran, y fue hacia el. Como si lo de antinoche hubiera sido un sueño. pues actuo como si nada.

-Buenos dias Shaoran!-

-...Buenos...dias...- Respondio el algo sonrojado.

-Sabes?Quisiera agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi

-Eh? Que cosa?

-Tu sabes! La verdad que me senti muy contenida por ti, y siento que debo agradecerte de alguna venir hoy a la noche a la feria del templo Tsukimine conmigo? Tomoyo tambien vendra, y mi hermano, y Yukito tambien...

Shaoran la miro con preocupacion que ella pudo captar - Descuida, ya no siento por el lo que sentia, esta noche cuando lo vea, sera como estar junto a un hermano mas- sonrio.- Pero no me has respondido ¿vienes?

-eh...por supuesto que si... ahi estare...

Ella se puso muy feliz, lo que hizo sonrojarlo aun mas -Gracias por aceptar! Entonces nos vemos hoy a las 7 en el parque, esta bien?-

-Eh..si, alli estare-

-Perfecto! bueno ire a la puerta a ver si viene Tomoyo-

El la observo alejarse un poco. Eriol llego detras de el, habia observado toda la escena.

-Veo que Sakura volvio a sonreir. Con lo bella que se ve cuando lo hace. y todo gracias a ti Li- sonrio

-Eh?! pero si yo...no he hecho nada!- Aunque por sus adentros repasaba esa noche, y se sonrojaba el triple.

LA clase transcurrio normalmente, solo que Sakura comenzo a dormitar, hasta caer en profundo sueño, con la fortuna de no haber sido captada por el profesor. Shaoran se preocupo tanto, que al terminar la clase la encaro

-Bueno y ahora que sucede!? Me dijiste que ya estabas mejor!

-Eh...pero Shaoran...

-¿Se trata de algo que no me puedes contar?-

-Eh...bueno yo...-

-Ahh Sakura!- exclamo Tomoyo tratando de escapar de la situacion- Te acuerdas que hoy teniamos que ir a la tienda de la señorita Maki!? Trajeron unas hebillas bellisimas, vamos rapido antes que se agoten!- la halo del brazo llevandosela. Sakura logro decirle algo a su preocupado amigo.

-No te preocupes Shaoran, yo estoy bien! nos vemos hoy a las 7 en el parque! HAsta luego!

El no entendio nada, no podia dejar de estar preocupado por su amada...

La noche llego. Al ser invierno oscurecia muy temprano.

El timbre de la casa Kinomoto sono. Sakura fue a atender, y vaya sorpresa que se llevo.

- Shaoran? Pero habiamos quedado que nos encontrariamos en el parque a las 7...sucedio algo?

-Es que...

Ella sonrio dulcemente. -Ya se , te preocupaste por mi porque me quedé dormida en clase y viniste a buscarme...

-...Eh...si...- respondio muy timidamente con cierto sonrojo

-Ay! Eres tan dulce!- y lo abrazo, lo que hizo latir a mil pulsaciones su corazon - Ahora me preparo y vamos, si? Pasa, hace frio, toma asiento-

Ella se notaba tan reluciente. Era obvio que lo que habia sucedido con el no habia sido ignorado por ella. El tomo asiento en el sofa, un poco nervioso pues fue en ese sofa donde la hizo suya hacía dos noches..

Ya habian salido. Comenzaron a caminar. Cuando por fin tomo fuerzas, ella freno el paso y saco el regalo de la bolsa naranja que llevaba consigo. -Shaoran...- el tambien se detuvo, frrente a ella.

-Toma-. le extendio una bufanda verde tejida a mano muy prolijamente.

El no sabia que decir. -Es...para mi?

-Si, es por todo lo que has hecho por mi en este ultimo tiempo. Espero te guste.

-¿Tu misma la tejiste?- Decia aun sin intencion de tomarla

-Si...para ti.- Un silencio la incomodo.- Bueno...veo que no la quieres...

-Si la quiero!- Se apresuro a tomarla , lo que la hizo reir.

-jaja No es una gran cosa, pero se que no te gusta el frio, y bueno, espero que te ayude a tolerarlo un poco - el se coloco su nuevo regalo y la miro con ternura. - Te quedaste tejiendola toda la noche y por eso casi no dormiste, cierto? solo por tejerla?

-Es lo que te mereces- El sintio que cada dia se enamoraba mas... Era imposible no amarla. Esos sentimientos tan puros de ella... Jamas habia conocido una muchacha asi. Sintio que era el momento perfecto para confesarse. Si ella habia sacrificado horas de sueño por el, significaria quizas algo mas que simple amistad. Pero, cuando acababa de tomar las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, una frase de ella lo detuvo.

-Y lo que paso la otra noche, quedo en esa noche. Te agradezco que hayas cumplido mi deseo de sentirme querida por un momento. Pero claramente fue un error. de seguro coincides conmigo. Los amigos no tienen que cometer esas cosas, tal vez estuvimos a punto de echar por la borda todo este año de amistad...y no quiero...no quiero perder esta amistad, eres mi mejor amigo. fue un error haber llegado a mas sin sentir algo... serio-

Por Dios!Tenia que repetir la palabra amistad y amigos tantas veces? Era necesario remarcarlo tanto? y ...serio? Acaso lo que sentian no era lo suficientemente serio como para asumir que lo que habian hecho no fue por simple deseo carnal? Pero quizas ella estaba en lo correcto.

El comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensacion en su pecho, pero no le quedo mas que asentir.

-Si, tienes razon, un error, eso es todo...Vamos, de seguro los demas ya llegaron, y nuevamente gracias por la bufanda- El le extendio la mano a la muchacha y caminaron asi, tomados de la mano, ella feliz por haber aclarado las cosas, y el...finjiendo tenerlo claro todo..

CONTINUARA...

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno la verdad que hoy no iba a actualizar, pues lo empeze recien ayer XD pero al ver los reviews de **Vale8 **y **Karito** senti ganas de continuarlo ya! es muy bello que lean tu fic a tan pocas horas de haberlo publicado! Asi que este capitulo es dedicado a ellas! n.n espero que les guste! Se que sigue siendo simil a la serie, pero cuando llegue a la parte del ultimo capitulo original, ya sera original mio XD jaja Los espero en el proximo ! nos vemos!


	3. Quiero decirte

**contigo siempre**

**Capitulo 3**

**"Quiero decirte"**

Estaban pasando una noche agradable en la feria. la actitud de Sakura hacia Yukito había cambiado un poco. Había aceptado lo que e le dijo. Ahora era una relación de hermanos. Aunque Shaoran sabía que aún quedaban sentimientos. El se sentía algo confundido al mirarla, ella lo quería, de eso no había duda. pero no lo amaba. El estaba seguro de eso. Ella se lo había dado a entender, claro que sin ser tan directa. porque prácticamente había olvidado aquella noche que habían pasado juntos; o lo que era peor: la habia catalogado de error.

sin embargo esta noche quería pasarla junto a ella lo mejor posible. Prefería tenerla como amiga antes que no tenerla en su vida. Tomoyo se percato pero no dijo nada.

Touya caminaba atras de los chicos junto con yukito. no dejaba de mirar a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos.  
>- porque tengo que pagar los gastos de este mocoso ?! que lo mantengan sus padres!<br>yukito sonrío - oh Touya! por que eres así con él?  
>- porque no lo soporto!<br>- pero parece querer mucho a sakura  
>- por eso mismo es que no lo soporto,ese mocoso quiere arrebatarme lo que más amo en este mundo.<br>- no digas eso son diferentes sentimientos, deberías desear que ella fuese feliz.  
>Touya miró hacia el suelo. sabía que Yukito tenía razón. Sakura ya era grande y pronto llegaría el momento en que abandonase el nido. pero por otro lado no aceptaba la idea de que otro así como así borrase todos los años que él había estado cuidándola. no podía aceptar que ahora había alguien que la amara mas.<p>

Cenaron en unas mesitas elegantemente decoradas, cerca del río , que se encontraba artificialmente iluminado con luces de colores que lo hacían verse más bello, Esa luz combinaba con los ojos de Sakura que se volvían más intensos. Shaoran no dejaba de observarla, al igual que Touya desde la otra mesa junto con Yukito , tampoco dejaba de mirarlo a él aún sin aceptarlo. Sakura percibió la mirada asesina de su hermano y giró para verlo. sonrío incómodamente.  
>-Eh... Shaoran , disculpa por el comportamiento de mi hermano contigo ,no sé qué le sucede pero te pido perdón si te incomoda.<br>él negó con una sonrisa -no es nada , se nota que te cuida mucho  
>- Ay sí !demasiado más de lo que yo quisiera- río<br>Continuaron desg ustando la cena: camarones fritos y tallarines,hasta que Sakura recordo algo.  
>-Ah Shaoran! recibi una carta de Meilin el otro dia. es cierto que ya no eres su prometido?- Shaoran casi se atora con un camaron. Tomoyo intento no reirse de la situación. -eh... así es<p>

-ah ya veo... me dijo que hay otra jovencita ocupando tu corazón.

él no podía seguir comiendo si cada cosa que la joven decia parecía incomodarlo al punto de escupir lo que se llevaba a la boca. por otro lado ¡Meilin! la materia cuando la volviera a ver! como le había contado algo así!?.  
>- ocurre algo Shaoran? te ahogaste? te sirvo más bebida?- Preguntaba preocupada.<br>- descuida no pasa nada sólo que..  
>Tomoyo decidió intervenir -a Li le incomoda hablar de su vida privada no es así?<br>-eh...  
>- oh! es eso? lo siento! soy algo invasiva. - se disculpó con una sonrisa vergonzosa. Él sólo podía mirarla. era tan ingenua. sabía que lo que le había dicho acerca de aquélla noche no lo hizo por maldad. después de todo él tampoco le había blanqueado sus sentimientos. Pero le había dolido como tres puñales hurgando por su pecho. Porque? Porque la amaba. Asi de corta y simple era la respuesta.<p>

En ese instante Sakura se levanto de la mesa anonadada,dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo,para luego apartarse un poco mas de donde estaba.. - miren !una lluvia de estrellas fugaces! asegúrense de pedir un deseo por cada una que vean!  
>Ella cerró sus verdes ojos como planeando para sí misma su anhelo. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo pero Shaoran sólo la deseaba a ella. no dejaba de mirarla. ¿tenía sentido pedir a las estrellas algo que al parecer a estas alturas era casi imposible .? porque ni siquiera el pensar que había otra muchacha en su vida había movilizado algo en ella. simple : jamás lo amaria. al menos eso era lo que se veía a simple vista.<br>sin embargo, al observarla cerrar los ojos, deseo estar incluido en alguno de sus deseos. Asi que, al caer la última estrella, pidio la fuerza suficiente para declararle su amor , y la resignación necesaria para aceptar la respuesta... cerró los ojos. abrió su alma.

La salida había finalizado. Shaoran regresaba a su casa. cerró la puerta tras él, se apoyó en ella y suspiro. Se sacó la bufanda y la miró, la tomó entre sus brazos acercándosela al rostro para percibir el delicioso aroma de su amada. sonrío. Sólo eso podía sacarle tantas sonrisas. En ese momento Wei aparecio frente a el con un rostro algo preocupado. -joven Shaoran, su madre ha estado llamando toda la noche. dijo que necesita hablar con usted urgente.-  
>Esto le extraño mucho. pero... que querria su madre?<p>

ya dentro de su habitacion devolvio la llamada. -Buenas noches madre. usted tambien...Queria decirme algo.? ... Que?... Pero... Tiene que ser si o si el Lunes?... ya veo... esta bien...asi sera ,madre. Buenas noches. -

el cortó la llamada. se dejo caer sobrela cama,aferrandose lo mas que podia a esa bufanda. y observando aquel osito de felpa que asomaba desde la mesita de luz. el osito que una vez confecciono para ella. suspiro.

-Sakura-

Ese Domingo salio a dar una vuelta por el parque. Aprovechando que estababa casi solo,se puso a practicar sus artes marciales. Eso solia hacer para descargar la tension sobre algo que lo preocupaba. Al finalizar sintio unos aplausos atras suyo. volteó. era Eriol.

-Pero que habilidad tienes!- Shaoran solo lo miraba,un poco aturdido

-Lo haras sin decirle la verdad?- le pregunto Eriol mientras ya se encontraban ssentados en una banca.  
>-Creo que si. ella estara mejor así.<br>-tu crees? sabes? ya me estoy volviendo a Inglaterra.  
>-que?- lo miro ,Shaoran,sorprendido.<br>-Asi es. mi periodo de transpaso termino. y hoy por la mañana fui a despedirme de la dulce Sakura.  
>Shaoran solo lo escuchaba atentamente.<p>

**flashback**

- hoy? pero te echare de menos Eriol! tendrias que haberrte quedado un poco mas! - exclamo la ojijade con angustia.  
>-querida Sakura,ya no puedo quedarme,pero hazme un favor.<br>-que sera?  
>- cuando otra persona muy cercana a ti también se vaya trata de comparar lo que estás sintiendo ahora con aquello que sentíras.y notarás una gran diferencia, pero aclarara tu corazón.<br>ella había quedado confundida. -porque dices eso?  
>-sólo prometemelo-<br>Ella asintio,se sonrieron y se abrazaron como dos buenos amigos que iban a extrañarse mucho.

**fin de flashback**

- Por eso te digo que debes decírselo ,aunque todos lo sepamos, es ella quién debe saberlo más que ninguna otra persona.  
>Shaoran lo observaba con atencion.<br>- Te deseo suerte, y que sea cual sea la respuesta que recibas mantente fuerte . estoy feliz de haberlos conocido y de haber sido parte de tu historia con ella. no estaba en mis planes, pero me divertí mucho -le sonrío y se alejó rápidamente.

Shaoran repasaba esas palabras mientras continuaba sentado con la mirada puesta en el suelo.  
>En ese momento oyó una voz familiar, la voz que tanto amaba.<br>-Shaoran ! que haces aqui?  
>-Sa...Sakura... eh... me ejercitaba... aunque ya terminé...<br>- qué bien !yo sólo paseaba. comi demaciado -río - por eso vine a caminar un momento.

Shaoran la miro. lo había decidido. No podía dejar pasar la que quizás sea la última oportunidad que tendría. Por primera vez Eriol tenia razon. junto todas las fuerzas que necesitaba. se levantó y caminó hacia ella quien lo observó con algo de sorpresa ante esta rara reacción.

-Oye...Sakura  
>-Dime- le dijo dulcemente, con su característica sonrisa en su rostro.<br>- Quiero decirte algo que guardo hace bastante tiempo- Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par intentando descifrar lo que vendría.  
>- quiero decirte...que... quiero decirte... que estoy enamorado de ti-<p>

El corazón de Sakura se paralizó . Es cierto lo que escuchaba ? No emitió sonido. sólo lo miró fijamente con una gran sorpresa pero también con seriedad ; era algo que no esperaba, era algo que no podía creer , Pero por fin lo estaba entendiendo: Esa noche no fue casualidad...fue algo muy cercano... al **amor**

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora: **Holaaaaa! Como estan? Bueno aqui actualizacion lo mas rapido que pude :p no me maten por cortarlo aqui! jajaja Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito! Bueno, gracias por sus reviews! incentivan muchisimo ! n.n Asi que ahi va las respuestas!

**Misame: **Gracias por leer! me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado! Y si, pobre Shao T.T Pero pronto sera feliz XD jaja Espero te guste este capitulo!=D

**Roxelanali: **Gracias por leer! =D Y si, la verdad Sakura puede parecer cruel , pero es solo por no querer perder la amistad de Shaoran. jaja espero que te guste este capitulo! =D

**Karito: **Gracias por seguir leyendo! Tu, mi primer lectora jaja XD y si, se esta comportando algo cruel, pero sin darse cuenta :p jaja espero te guste este capitulo! 3

**Vale8: **Gracias por continuar leyendo! Y si, a mi tambien me da lastima Shaoran =( pero ya falta poco para que Saku se de cuenta de lo que siente n.n Espero te guste este capitulo!

Me despido! Nos vemos en el proximo!


	4. Te Amo

**Aclaracion: **SCC no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados por mero entretenimiento. La historia si es mia, aunque utiizo algunos parecidos con la serie original, pero un poco mas realistas. Mis fanfics seran asi, similes al original pero con mas realismo. por ejemplo, este esta basado desde el episodio que Shaoran consuela a Sakura, pero a MI modo...

** Contigo,Siempre **

**Capitulo 4**

**"Te Amo"**

_Quiero decirte...que... quiero decirte... que estoy enamorado de ti_

El corazón de Sakura se paralizó . Es cierto lo que escuchaba ? No emitió sonido. sólo lo miró fijamente con una gran sorpresa pero también con seriedad ; era algo que no esperaba, era algo que no podía creer , Pero por fin lo estaba entendiendo: Esa noche no fue casualidad...fue algo muy cercano... al **amor**

**_**Tu eres la persona que mas amo en este mundo. La persona mas especial para mi.

Ella ya no miraba a Shaoran, ahora su vista se fijaba en la nada; pero con la misma expresión de confusión, sin decir una palabra; asi que el prosiguió.

_No se precisamente cuándo sucedió. Solo se que cuanto mas te conocia, mas me enamoraba. Eres...tan especial... Cuando llegue a este pais, solo me interesaba conseguir buenas notas en la escuela, poder recibirme con honores, y no hacer amistad con nadie, no me importaba nada mas. Y derepente te conocí, tan distinta, tan bondadosa..._ Ella estaba por dejar salir unas palabras, pero el prefirio interrumpirla.

- Ayer recibi una llamada de mi madre. Le dije que... no se preocupara por mi; que forme un bonito grupo este año, y que tuve la fortuna de conocer una chica maravillosa, que siempre esta sonriendo. Siempre teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de los demas. Tienes tantas cualidades de las que yo carezco.

Sakura a este punto ya no soporto las palabras que estaba reprimiendo. -Eso no es cierto! Cuando te conoci actuabas de una manera muy seria, siempre pensando antes de actuar. Cuando yo solamente me ponia a llorar, eras tu quien permanecia a mi lado para tranquilizarme y me hacias sentir protegida. Tu tambien tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco , y por eso yo te...

Sakura hizo una pausa. Shaoran no quiso forzarla, asi que se acerco mas, y con su mano derecha acaricio el menton de la ojijade.

-Me da mucho gusto que pienses eso.- Le expreso con una tierna sonrisa. -Ah, y gracias por elegirme como tu primer hombre. Tu tambien eres mi primera mujer-

Se quedaron fijados uno en la mirada del otro. Hasta que Shaoran se aparto un poco. -Ten cuidado al regresar a tu casa... Nos vemos-

Y se alejo lo mas pronto posible. A pesar de Saura grito su nombre, el no volteó. La joven intentaba asumir esas palabras. -¿Que es lo que me pasa? ¿Por que siento estas ganas de llorar?... Shaoran...-

Se sento en la banca mas cercana, y comenzo a repasar cada momento vivido con el, hasta llegar a esa tarde donde el la habia contenido. Ahora lo entendia. Ella le habia contado sobre esa cuestión con Yukito. De seguro Shaoran habia sufrido igual o mas que ella. Se sentía pesimo. Y luego, al recordar esa noche, y lo que le habia dicho al dia siguiente: "Lo de anoche fue un error". ¡Pero que cruel habia sido!. Sin embargo aun no ha podido descifrar sus sentimientos. Era un debate interno con ella misma, conversando en sus pensamientos.

-Esto que siento... es distinto a lo que sen tia por Yukito... pero, entonces ¿que es?... solo se que esa noche...fue...-

-Ya vine!- Anunció la joven al haber llegado a su casa. Entro al comedor, Lo primero que vio fue a su hermano en la mesa leyendo un periodico. -¿Donde estabas?- Pregunto él, sin despegar la vista de lo que leía.

-En el parque...- Touya al fin la miro y lo que notó no le gusto nada. -¿Te sucede algo? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?- Pregunto ya algo alterad, apoyando sobre la mesa el periodico.

- Calmate hermano! No sucede nada...-

En eso, Sakura pudo divisar junto a él, unos paquetes de regalo decorados con un hermoso moño cada uno. -¿Y eso?-

-Ah, casi lo olvido. Los envió Kaho. Este es para ti, este otro es para Tomoyo... y este...para ese mocoso intolerable.-

-No le digas asi! . Ya veo, que lástima. Justo vengo de toparme con él.-

Touya abrio los ojos y luego hecho un fuerte suspiro de cansancio mezclado con obviedad. - ¿Por que siempre tienes que estar con él, Sakura?-

-Hermano! No se por qué te empecinaste tanto con Shaoran, pero es una excelente persona que me ha ayudado mucho. Y ahora por eso, ire a su casa a llevarle el obsequio de la profesora Mizuki- Echo una risita con algo de malicia.

-Claro! Prque a ti te molesta tanto ir a verlo!- Expreso Touya, sarcasticamente, tomando otra vez su periodico, casi como señal de cansancio.

Sakura tomo el paquete, y antes de volver a irse volteó a ver a su hermano nuevamente. -Hermano, ¿Tu ya sabias que ... Shaoran siente algo por mi, no es cierto?

-Ay Sakura, la unica que no se ha dado cuenta eres tu, era muy evidente, y... ¿Espera! ¿Te dijo algo? Por eso estas asi? ¡Lo voy a matar!-

Ella suspiro. No habia caso. Su hermano era insoportablemente sobreprotector. Entonces, sin mas, salio de casa otra vez, pero con un poco de nerviosismo. Sabia que el volver a verlo la confundiria mas. Pero no podia evitar la situacion. Debi ser valiente,y enfrentarse a ella misma.

Al llegar a la calle de la casa de Shaoran, vio un camión de mudanzas ,y varios hombres yendo y viniendo con cajas que depositaban en la parte trasera del vehiculo. -Me pregunto ¿Por que habra tanto movimiento?-

Al caminar dos pasos mas, lo vió a él... ¡Por Dios! Jamas lo habia visto con otros ojos, pero ahora era como verlo por primera vez, pues en sus adentros no podia dejar de admirar esa belleza tan varonil que el desprendia. Y no podia creer que ese hombre tan perfecto, la habia elegido a ella.

-Shaoran...-

-¡Sakura! ¿Que haces aqui?- Le sonrió, sorprendido, casi obviando lo que habia ocurrido hoy mas temprano. Era como si los roles se hubieran intercambiado.

Sakura extendió sus brazos para darle el regalo.

-Es departe de la profesora Mizuki para ti... Se los envio a mi hermano hoy...-

-Oh, muchas gracias por traermelo.- Ambos se sonrieron dulcemente. Se miraban como si fueran ellos los unicos habitantes del planeta, como si no existiera nadie mas alrededor. Tras unos segundos, Sakura regreso a la realidad y mirando hacia el camion comentó. -Eh... Cuanto movimiento, verdad? ¿Quien se estara mudando?-

Shaoran tomo un poco de impulso, ya poniendose serio. -Yo. Yo me mudo...

-¿¡Que?!

-Si. Regreso a Hong Kong, Sakura.

- Pero!... ¡¿Cuando?!

-Eh... el Martes...

-¡¿El Martes?! Pero No! No puedes irte!- Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos esmeralda. Por una extraña razon comenzó a sentir un dolor aun mas fuerte que el que sintio aquella tarde en que fue rechazada por Yukito.

-Sakura, ya no hay nada que me retenga aqui... debo volver a mi pais a atender unos asuntos... Y tu debes seguir tu vida, como cuando no me conocias...-

-¡Es que no puedo! ¡YA no puedo hacer eso por que ahora...!-

-Joven Li.- Llamo un hombre con una planilla- ¿Puede acercarse un momento?-

-Si, enseguida. No llores Sakura. Solo dime algo, ¿de veras crees que esa noche fue un error?

-Claro que no lo fue.- El sonrio y se alejo. Ella se sentia morir.

Shaoran se acerco al hombre que lo habia llamado. Sakura lo observaba hablar,dar indicaciones... ¡Dios! Era todo tan maravilloso en el. Pero estaba a punto de perderlo. Lo sabia. Por tonta. Por despistada, ahora lo estaba perdiendo. Solo podia largarse a llorar. Asi que decidio irse. No podia quedarse mirando cómo su oportunidad se estaba yendo hacia otro rumbo. Al voltear, Shaoran ya no la vió. -Sakura-

Sakura llego a su casa, esta vez sin avisar. Subió lo mas pronto posible a su cuarto y tras un portazo se arrojó a la cama a seguir llorando.

-Sakura, estas bien?- Pregunto Touya del otro lado, muy preocupado.

-Si, hermano, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Sakura ¿Estas llorando?

-No, hermano! Solo tengo un poco de resfrio- Mintió.

Touya sabia que álgo había sucedido con ese "mocoso", pero pensó que no era conveniente tocar ese tema. Solo la dejó tranquila. Para que acomodara sus sentimientos.

Sakura no podia dejar de llorar, sintiendose la peor de todas. ¿Por qué algo tan sencillo de decir le costaba tanto dejar salir? ¿Por qué ella no podia asumir lo que el mundo parecia comprender mucho mejor?

Se habia quedado dormida tras todos sus interrogantes; tran una larga noche de llanto.

Al despertar; sentía que seguramente ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas para derrochar. Era sensible, pero esto ya era el colmo. Jamas habia llorado tanto por alguien, nisiquiera por Yukito.

Debía darle una respuesta antes de mañana, donde él se iría. Se levantó, y se cambió de ropa. Al bajar al comedor, se encontro con su padre que parecia apenas haber arrivado de su viaje. -Buenos dias querida Sakura-

-Regresaste temprano , papa- Por mas que ella sonreia, su padre la noto apagada. pero trato de continuar comosi nada. -¿Quieres desayunar, hija?

-No, gracias papa, no tengo hambre.

Su padre ahora se extrañaba más. Su hija amaba comer, y para no tener ganas de hacerlo seguramente algo le estaria sucediendo.

-Sakura, soy tu padre. Te conozco. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, no dudes en recurrir a mi, cariño- Besó la frente de su hija con ternura. -Gracias papa- En eso, el telefono sonó. -Yo contesto!- se dirijio a la sala y atendió. -Hola, habla Kinomoto. ¡Tomoyo! Perdon por no avisarte que no iria a clases hoy. No me sentia muy bien...

-Sakura, tengo una terrible noticia para darte. Meilin y yo nos comunicamos hoy por e-mails y me contó que Li estará viajando a Hong Kong hoy mismo en el vuelo de las 11!. Tambien, me dijo que el no piensa regresar a Hong Kong nunca mas...

Sakura no podia creer lo que habia escuchado. Colgo el telefono dejando hablando sola a su amiga. Si su corazon ya estaba herido, ahora se estaba destrozando añico por añico. ¿Por que él le habia mentido? ¿Acaso la odiaba? ¿Se estaba vengando por lo que le dijo respecto a esa noche?

Touya acaba de llegar, y atinó a verla subir al cuarto, acongojada; asi que la siguio.

La jovencita se sento sobre la cama. La manecilla del reloj despertador marcaba el número 9. Tomó ese pañuelo que él le habia prestado esa tarde y que jamas le devolvió. Se lo acercó al rostro y volvió a llorar.

Recordo todo este año vivido a su lado. Cómo se habian vuelto grandes amigos y cada vez mas cercanos; al punto de haber llegado a algo mas.

-No te vayas... Por favor.- Mas lagrimas nacieron- No me dejes. No me dejes porque... yo... Te Amo- Rompio en llanto. Era demasiado. Era lo peor que le habia pasado en su vida.

Touya ingreso así sin más, con cara de pocos amigos , habiendo escuchado a su hermana. -Ey Sakura! ¿A que hora sale el vuelo del mocoso?

-¿Que?... A las 11

- Aun hay tiempo. Te espero abajo, con la bicicleta

-Pero...hermano...

-Sakura lo quieres ver si o no?! Te espero. Apresurate ántes que cambie de opinion.

Ella sonrió, y se levantó lo mas rápido posible.

Al arrivar al aeropuerto, bajó de la bicicleta, no sin antes abrazar a su hermano, y se adentró rapidamente.

-Muy bien joven Shaoran, voy por los pasajes.

-Esta bien, Wei.

Mientras Wei se alejó para ir a las ventanillas, Shaoran pensaba en el amor que estaba dejando atras. -¿Se habra enojado porque le menti? ¿Que clase de respuesta me iba a dar?- recogio su maleta- Espero no sea una desagradable- Sonrió, en parte feliz por haber conocido ese sentimiento que nunca creyo conocer.

En ese momento, unos pasos apresurados se oyeron tras el, acompañado por un -Shaoran!-

Al oir su nombre, el susodicho volteó, y cuan grande su sorpresa fue verla alli; aun con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Pero...como supiste?

-Tomoyo- Respondio tajante

-Ah, debi suponerlo. - Sonrio él, desganadamente,

Sakura reacciono - ¿Por que no me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso pensabas irte asi, sin despedirte de mi?-

-Sakura, por favor. No hagas las cosas mas dificiles. Sabes cuanto me cuesta tener que alejarme de ti. Pero creeme que es lo mejor...

-No no lo es! Por que yo te...- Por alguna razon no podia continuar esa frase.

-Déjalo así, no digas algo que no sientes.

-Pero Shaoran yo...-

En eso, aparece Wei. -Joven Shaoran, ya esta todo listo. Ah, y creo que se olvidaba de algo- El hombre le extendio el osito de felpa, ese que un dia habia hecho para ella, para su Sakura, cuando aun no se atrevia a escuchar su corazon.

Wei miro a la jovencita y le sonrio tiernamente, ella hizo lo mismo, para luego volver sus ojos a Shaoran. -¿Es para mi?-

El asintio silenciosamente. Dió unos pasos hacia ella, y se lo entregó. Se miraron por un segundo que se hizo eterno. Estaban demasiado cerca. No habia nadie mas. Eran solo ellos, o al menos era lo que percibian. Porque no habia espacio para nadie mas. no habia pensamiento para nadie mas. Solo para este amor que apenas descubrian, pero que se habria gestado hace mucho tiempo.

Las palabras no podian salir, pero las acciones gritaban. Sakura no lo pensó mas. Sabia que en unos minutos ya no volveria a verlo. Era ahora. Tenia que ser ahora. Tomo el osito con su mano izquierda, y con la derecha tomó la nuca de el joven, para acercar su rostro a ella, y fue alli donde lo besó. Lo besó apasionadamente. Beso que el tambien respondió.

No podian separarse; tampoco querian hacerlo. Fue un beso largo, que sólo concluyó cuando la voz prominente de los alto parlantes anunciaban el proximo vuelo; el de Shaoran.

Ella iba a dejar escapar unas palabras, pero él selló sus labios con su dedo índice. - No digas nada. Ese beso ya me lo ha dicho todo. - Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. -Shaoran... quiero mas noches como aquella... ¿Volveras? Dime que volveras conmigo...- EL rodeó su cintura con sus brazos sin querer despegarse de ella. -Una vez que termine con mis asuntos en Hong Kong regresare, te lo prometo, y ya nada me separara de ti. Ahora sí tengo una razón para regresar.-

Se fueron alejando suavemente. Sakura no dejaba de llorar, pues iba a extrañarlo demasiado. Pero ahora, seria diferente. Ahora estaban unidos por un lazo demasiado solido.

Cuando el muchacho comenzo a bajar por las escaleras mecanicas , ella no soporto mas lo que tenia guardado en su ser. Se acercó a las escaleras y fijando su vista en él, lo gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Te Amo! ¡Te Amo Shaoran!-

Él no podia creer lo que escuchaba. Nada lo habia hecho mas feliz en la vida. ¿Estaria soñando? No. Era una realidad. Su bella realidad. El amor de su vida le estaba correspondiendo a sus sentimientos.

-¡Yo tambien te amo Sakura! ¡Esperame ! Regresare a ti!-

Y lo observó hasta perderlo de vista. De seguro ya se encontraba abajo. -Siempre te esperare, mi querido Shaoran- Dijo por lo bajo, aferrandose a su peluche.

Al salir del aeropuerto, se reencontro con Touya. Ella ya no sportaba el dolor de extrañarlo aun hab iendose ido recién. Se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano.

-¡Hermano! ¿Que sera de mi ahora? ¿Por que no lo supe antes? Lo necesito a mi lado y ya no lo tengo...-

Touya suspiro. -Por Dios Sakura, toda la semana llorando por ese mocoso... y veo que por ese oso de felpa que llevas ese chiquillo ya entró a nuestra familia, no es asi? ... No me quedara otra que aceptarlo.-

El sonrió mientras seguia conteniendo a su hermana menor en un abrazo. Porque ella sentia un dolor desgarrador, profundo. El dolor de estar distanciada de su verdadero amor...

Continuara...

**Notas de la Autora: **Holiiiii ! Aqui actualizado rapido porque el otro capitulo me quedo muy corto =/ Ademas me incentiva mucho leer sus reviews y ver que me han agregado a favoritos n.n awww mil gracias por leer y aceptar mi fic! Aqui esta lo que todas me pedian XD y ok, se que Sakura casi se deshidrata por tanto que lloro este cap XD jajaja Pero era necesario para mostrar cuanto amor siente por nuestro amado Shao n_n Y bueno, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion! Aprovecho esta semana para escribir porque ya en Febrero debo ponerme a estudiar para un examen de la uni T_T Pero no dejare la historia de ninguna manera! Puesto que falta bastamte y se me ocurrieron muchas cosillas jijiji Bueno ahora si, nos vemos! Gracias por pasar!


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Aclaración: **SCC no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados por mero entretenimiento. La historia si es mía, aunque utilizo algunos parecidos con la serie original, pero un poco mas realistas.

**Advertencia!: **Hay un pequeño LEMON al final jajaja (Es necesario para la historia créanme! XD)

**Otra cosa! **El cap anterior esta inspirado un poco en el manga y este ,en un **dōjinshi **que encontré en youtube (Para quien no sepa, los **dōjinshi** son mangas creados por fans) =D ahora si A LEER!

**Contigo, Siempre**

**Capitulo 5**

**"Feliz cumpleaños"**

Ya habían transcurrido 4 meses desde que Shaoran había partido a Hong Kong. 4 meses que para Sakura se habían convertido en siglos. Sus días sin él sucedían demasiado lentos. Aunque se escribían cartas y se comunicaban telefónicamente cada día y cada noche, no era lo mismo. Ella necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba recuperar todo ese tiempo que por sus distracciones había perdido. Se odiaba un poco por haber desgastado tanto encandilada por Yukito. Por culpa de eso no pudo darse cuenta antes de sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ni bien los comprendió, tuvo que dejarlos ir. Se vivía culpando por eso, pero todo se borraba cuando él le pronunciaba un dulce "te amo" del otro lado del teléfono. Cuando al finalizar cada carta leía un "Te extraño, mi amada Sakura". Todo tenía sentido cuando él la hacía sentir única. Y sabía que tendrían toda una vida para recuperar todo lo que no pudo suceder un poco antes.

Al leer la ultima carta, se encontraba en su casa; mas precisamente en la habitación junto con Tomoyo. Esta ultima filmando con su cámara cada expresión saliente del rostro de su amiga, y ésta, arrojada en su cama atenta a cada palabra que leía, y con un rostro demasiado delatador de todas las cosas que Shaoran provocaba en ella.

_"Te extraño cada día mas. Al llegar la noche eres en lo ultimo que pienso al cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos a la mañana siguiente, eres lo primero que veo aunque no estés aquí. Porque te amo mas allá de tu cuerpo, mas allá del tacto. Te amo más allá de cualquier circunstancia, y cuento hasta los segundos que faltan para verte otra vez, mi amada Sakura. Te amo"_

-¡Ay Tomoyo! Es tan dulce! No se cómo pude vivir tantos años sin conocerlo- Decía con un rostro extremadamente feliz y sonrojado, abrazando esa carta sobre su pecho.

Tomoyo detuvo la grabación, y sonrió. -Amiga, estas tan enamorada! Creí que con Yukito te pasabas, pero ahora! jajaja

-Ay Tomoyo por favor!- Exclamó avergonzada- Es que... No puedo describirlo. Nunca pensé que se podía amar tanto a alguien- Suspiró.

Tomoyo no dejaba de reírse, feliz por ver así a su queridisima Sakura, pero de repente, esta ultima se puso seria.

-Oye, Tomoyo. Él no ha recordado que día es hoy-

-¿No? Pero ¿Lo sabia?- Preguntó Tomoyo dudosa.

-Supongo que si, fue justo el día en que nos conocimos... Bueno en ese momento comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero creí que lo recordaría... En fin, yo tampoco se cuando cumple años. Creo que nos estamos conociendo, ¿No? - Lanzo una risita, aunque en el fondo, deseaba ser sorprendida con alguna carta, una llamada, o algo que dijera "feliz cumpleaños". Como toda mujer, amaba los pequeños detalles, y le dolía un poco que el no le hiciera mención ninguna al tema.

-Bueno Tomoyo, preparo mis cosas y salimos rumbo a la escuela, es nuestro primer día del ultimo año, no queremos llegar tarde- Volvió a sonreír como si nada. Guardo la carta en su cajón, junto con otras tantas que él le había enviado en estos 4 meses; guardó sus útiles escolares y tomó la mochila para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿No te olvidas nada, Sakura?-

-Mm...creo que no.

-Entonces ya podemos salir- Le dijo su dulce amiga con una sonrisa.

Pero al abrir la puerta de casa, Sakura se sorprendió con lo que vio.

-¡Meilin!

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin verlas!- La joven china se lanzo a abrazar a Sakura con gran felicidad. Por alguna razón, no se sorprendía al ver a Tomoyo. Pero Sakura , obviamente, ni se percató. Estallo de felicidad al ver a su valiosa amiga después de tantos meses desde la ultima vez.

- Perdón que llego ahora cuando se están por ir a la escuela pero quería desearte ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Exclamo eufórica mientras le entregaba un paquete.

-¡Ay Meilin! ¡Lo recordaste!- Respondió sorprendida y con una esplendida sonrisa. Abrió el regalo. Era un pequeño osito de felpa en forma de oso panda, como para colgar de llavero; como sabía que Sakura amaba los peluches. -Oh Mei! No te hubieses molestado amiga!- Volvieron a abrazarse.

-No es nada, sabes que eres muy especial para mi... Y mas ahora que eres parte de mi familia... Primita!- Rió.

Sakura se sonrojó. Aun no se acostumbraba a que ahora tenía una relación con Shaoran, pues pocos lo sabían, como él no se encontraba en el país, prefería discreción.

-Las acompaño a la escuela, quiero saludar a los otros chicos.- Dijo Meilin, a lo que ellas asintieron gustosas.

En el camino, Sakura ya no soportaba las ganas de preguntar algo...

-Eh... ¿Y cuando arrivaste, Mei?

-Hace unos momentos-

- Ah, si nos hubieras avisado con tiempo te hubiéramos ido a esperar al aeropuerto-

-No importa, quería sorprenderlas- Sonrió.

-Y vaya que me sorprendiste. Y... ¿Viniste sola?...

-Mm... Creo que tu pregunta es ¿Trajiste a Shaoran?- Rió, mientras Sakura solo se sonrojaba mas. - Si, vine sola. Shaoran tuvo que quedarse en casa, no tenemos idea cuando podrá regresar a Tomoeda- Dijo mientras volteó a ver a Tomoyo y guiñarle un ojo. Sakura miró al suelo algo triste, y un poco decepcionada. ¿En realidad la amaba tanto como él decía? Meilin había venido de visita y él ni siquiera se hizo un espacio para ir el día de su cumpleaños y tampoco recordaba qué fecha era hoy. Comenzó a dudar. ¿La extrañaría tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él?

-Chicas... ¿De verdad creen que fue buena idea comenzar una relación amorosa con él?

-¿Y por qué no lo sería?- Pregunto Tomoyo.

- Porque ahora veo que el interés es solo mio... Ay soy una tonta, no me hagan caso- La ojijade trato de simular unas lagrimas que estaban por brotar. De pronto el teléfono móvil de Meilin sonó dos veces, pero no atendió. Pareció como señal de algo ya que se acerco a Tomoyo, la tomo del brazo y se fueron alejando de la castaña. -Ay primita vas a tener que adelantarte porque ahora que recuerdo, Tomoyo iba a prestarme algo de abrigo, sabes que en Hong Kong hace mucho calor y me vine sin nada.-

-¿Eh? Pero no puede ser después?

-Eh... No. Tiene que ser ahora.

-Bueno, pero entonces las acompaño.

-No Saku enserio ve tu que en un momento te alcanzamos ¡No te enojes!- Ambas se fueron casi corriendo y con unas carcajadas que Sakura la verdad no comprendía.

-Ay Dios, cada vez que estas dos se juntan se ponen muy extrañas... Y bueno, a las amigas hay que aceptarlas, jeje-

En ese momento, cuando iba tan distraída mirando las flores de la primavera, esas que llevaban su nombre; y olía el hermoso aire fresco,tratando de olvidarse lentamente de él, solo lograba añorarlo mas.

-Ay Sakura, ya olvídate...- Se decía a sí misma. Cuando de repente unas manos atrás de ella cubrieron sus ojos. Al principio se asusto un poco, pero ... conocía esa piel, esa fragancia. Trató de liberarse rápidamente. Al voltear, por fin lo vio... ERA EL! Y con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en su mano. -Feliz cumpleaños mi bella Sakura... Te extrañe tanto-

De pronto,Ella sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente como queriendo salir de su pecho. No podía estar mas feliz,y él no podía estar tan apuesto. Era como si hubiera crecido mas estos meses.

Se arrojó a los brazos de su amado y se dieron un apasionado beso. Ese que se debían hacía tantos meses.

Al despegarse, ella tomó el ramo de rosas. Con una emoción que jamas había sentido.

-Ay Shaoran, creí que lo habías olvidado.

-¿Como olvidarme del día en que nació mi hermosa novia?-

Novia. Waw. Era fuerte escuchar eso. Sakura aun no se adaptaba, pero la idea le encantaba.

-Ay eres precioso... ¿Vienes a la escuela conmigo?

-Si, quiero saludar a los demás, y a Tomoyo por supuesto.

-¿Ya la llamas por su nombre?- Se sorprendió la castaña.

-Si, pues ella ha sido gran ayuda para mi cuando te amaba en secreto... Y ademas hizo muy buena relación con Meilin. Y fue ella quien nos invito a venir. Yo quería sorprenderte. Perdón si creíste por un momento que me había olvidado.

-No te preocupes; este es el mejor regalo mi amor...

-Aun no termina.- Dijo el, por lo bajo. Comentario que ella ignoró porque no podía dejar de mirarlo. Aun estaba en shok por la sorpresa que había recibido.

Al llegar a la escuela, Todos se sorprendieron al ver a los recién llegados Shaoran y Meilin, pero mas se sorprendieron al ver al chino tomado de la mano con Sakura y a esta con su ramo de flores. Chiharu fue la primera en darse cuenta. -Sakura, Li, ¿Acaso ustedes están...?

-Así es- Afirmó el joven. -Y esta vez regresé para siempre... Para quedarme con mi Sakura- Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos, y sonrió emocionada. y se aferraba mas a su amado. El se quedaría, para siempre. Eso era lo único que deseaba. Tenerlo a su lado toda la eternidad.

-¡Ay los felicito! Saben, este mentiroso me lo había dicho-tomando a Yamasaki de una oreja- Pero nunca puedo confiar en el, quería verlo con mis propios ojos!

-Pero te dije que esta vez decía la verdad!- Insistía Yamasaki

-¡Pero siempre dices mentiras!-

Sakura y Shaoran rieron ya acostumbrados a la relación de sus dos compañeros.

Se miraron fijamente. Y cuando se estaban por besar...

-Shaoran!- Grito Meilin - Ya están por comenzar las clases, esperemos en el parque a que salga Tomoyo, ya sabes.

-Eh... Ve tu Mei. Yo me quedare en el pasillo, esperando a Sakura...

La susodicha sonrió. No podía estar mas enamorada. El era simplemente el sueño de toda mujer, seguramente. Al menos, al estar a su lado, se sentía la mas afortunada.

-Esta bien, pero no te olvides de luego ir al parque!- Meilin se fue, no sin antes saludar a su amiga, ahora prima política. -Nos vemos después primita...que te diviertas...- Sakura no entendió la indirecta (Que raro! XD jajaja) pero sus ojos volvieron inmediatamente a los de Shaoran. - Espero en el pasillo, cuando concluya tu clase estaré de nuevo aquí, para acompañarte a tu casa, Sakura-

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y no dejo de mirarlo hasta que el cruzo la puerta. Suspiró. Mientras Tomoyo sonreía al lado de ella, y a la vez se quejaba de no tener su cámara cerca para grabar la expresión de su amiga.

Sakura se levanto a poner las rosas en el florero que estaba en el escritorio cerca de la pizarra, para que no se marchitaran mientras estaba en clase.

Concluida la clase, Sakura fue casi de las ultimas en terminar de recoger las cosas. Tomoyo se puso de pie y se acerco a su amiga.

-Sakura, debo irme, perdón por no poder acompañarte a tu casa, pero se me presentaron unas cositas-rió.

-No amiga, no te preocupes. Shaoran estará conmigo...-

Tomoyo se fue, y se cruzo con Shaoran que venia entrando. -Ya tengo casi todo listo, Mei te llamará enseguida, cuando te toque tu parte- Le dijo muy por lo bajo la chica de ojos amatista al joven.

-Esta bien, Gracias Tomoyo-El se aproximo a Sakura con una gran sonrisa enamorada.

-Hola mi vida- Le dijo ella, obteniendo como respuesta un dulce beso.

-¿Como estas? Te he extrañado tanto...- Suspiraba el joven chino

-Yo también, no te das una idea. Me odio tanto por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Así hubiera tenido mucho mas tiempo de estar contigo.- Se lamentaba la hermosa jovencita.

-No, mi amor. Tu te diste cuenta a tu tiempo y yo respeté eso. No iba a forzarte a que me dieras una respuesta inmediata. Mi debilidad es verte sufrir.-

Cada palabra que él le decía la derretía. ¡Dios! Jamas conoció un hombre así, que tuviera la palabra justa , siempre.

-Mi querido Shaoran... Te amo...

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeño cerezo...-

-Quédate aunque sea un momento junto a mi...

Estaban tan cerca, sintiendo la respiración uno del otro, sus labios cada vez mas próximos... muy cercanos al beso... cuando de repente... El teléfono móvil de Shaoran sonó. Sakura se desilusiono un poco. -Contesta tu teléfono Shaoran, puede ser importante- Él atendió.

-¡SEA QUIEN SEA PUEDE ESPERAR UN MOMENTO MAS OPORTUNO PARA LLAMAR!?- Grito indignado, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonriera un poco.

-Ah Meilin, eres tu, lo siento-

-¿Meilin?- Se dijo la ojijade para sus adentros, y ahora ya un poco triste.

-Lo siento primito seguramente interrumpí tu momento, no? Tranquilo! guarden toda la pasión para hoy por la noche...- Se reía su prima en la otra linea.

-Ya Meilin, no sigas... dime, esta todo?

-Si, todo listo, ahí viene Tomoyo con lo importante, jaja, ven pronto a terminar de organizar-

-Si, enseguida voy, pero antes llevare a Sakura a su casa...- En ese momento regreso la vista hacia donde estaba Sakura, pero no la vio, se había ido. Solo dejo una notita en su asiento.

_Shaoran: Veo que estas muy ocupado con tu prima, así que iré sola a casa, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego. Sakura _

-Oh mi Sakura... - Suspiro el, apretando en sus manos esa nota. Pero al mirar hacia el escritorio las rosas ya no estaban... bueno, quizás no estaba muy enojada entonces. Se consoló.

Sakura llego a su casa, subió directo a su habitación,Puso las rosas en uno de sus floreros que daba a la ventana, y se lanzo a su cama a llorar.

-No lo entiendo. Después de 4 meses sin vernos... no quiere estar conmigo. Acaso.. ¿Acaso es que ahora que ya me tiene enamorada ya no le resulto un entretenimiento? Prefiere estar con su prima antes que estar conmigo...- Llevo su vista hacia las rosas -Y cree que con un ramo de flores me va a conformar... no me importan los regalos, quiero su presencia...pero se ve que ya no es algo mutuo. Es simple, una vez que me obtuvo se acabó la diversión-

No podía dejar de llorar. Le dolían mucho esas actitudes.

Al caer la noche, El teléfono de la casa Kinomoto sonó. Como Sakura estaba sola, ella debió atender.

-Hola? Ah hola Tomoyo...

-Sakurita! Quiero que vengas al parque inmediatamente, necesito que te pruebes algo.

-¿En el parque? ¿No puede ser en tu casa?

-No amiga, tiene que ser en el parque... en mi casa no puede ser porque...mi madre tiene una reunión laboral ahí mismo

-¿A estas horas?

-¡Date prisa Sakura!- Y corto la llamada dejando a la susodicha algo extrañada. Pero, no se le podía negar a su mejor amiga.

Se lavo su rostro para no dejar rastro de lagrimas y deshinchar un poco sus hermosos ojos. No se sentía de ánimos para salir, pero no le podía fallar a Tomoyo, después de todo era su modelo para las prendas que confeccionaba.

**Minutos mas tarde, después de que Sakura se reuniera con Tomoyo...**

-Ay Sakura estas bellisima!-

-Pero Tomoyo... ¿Porque tengo que vestirme así? ¿Que sucede?

Sakura llevaba un vestido negro, largo, con un corte en el costado que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda. Entallado y algo escotado. Con tiras finas sujetadas en su cuello, y la espalda descubierta. Era muy distinto a cualquier vestido que su amiga le hubiera creado hasta el momento. Era muy sofisticado pero a la vez algo sugerente. También llevaba sobre su cabello, una cinta negra haciendo juego con el vestido, unas sandalias de tacón, también color negro, y Tomoyo la había maquillado muy discreta, pero lucia bellisima.

Tomoyo comenzó a filmarla - Ay eres tan perfecta Sakurita! Apuesto que cuando Shaoran te vea se desmayara! jajaja-

-Eh... Tomoyo... con respecto a Shaoran... él y yo ya no...

-¡Bueno, disfruta! jaja-

Tomoyo se fue rápidamente, carcajeándose de risa, y Sakura cada vez comprendía menos. Todo estaba oscuro en el parque, eso comenzó a atemorizarla un poco.

En unos segundos, el lugar comenzó a iluminarse lentamente, con brillantes luces blancas, que parecían encender en hilera, iluminando por ultimo, a Shaoran, que estaba frente a ella, vestido con un traje negro, tan elegante.

-Shaoran...?

-Tomoyo tiene razón... estas hermosa Sakura... Tu eres hermosa...

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron mas que nunca, al notar a lo lejos una hermosa mesa preparada para cenar, con un mantel blanco, velas encendidas, servilletas elegantes,y todo decorado para la ocasión.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor...

Sus ojos comenzaron a empeñarse. "El estuvo preparando todo esto para mi...por eso estaba tan misterioso...y yo, pensando cualquier cosa"

El noto que las lagrimas estaban comenzando a deslizarse por las mejillas de su novia.

-Hey...¿que sucede? ¿Acaso no te gustó mi sorpresa?- Pregunto tristemente.

Ella, sin respuesta alguna, solo se abalanzo a sus brazos. Llorando, pero esta vez, de una emoción inexplicable, una felicidad inigualable.

-Te amo- Alcanzo a decirle la ojijade. -Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi Shao...-

-Yo también te amo mi Sakura...-

El la tomo de la cintura con su mano derecha, y con la izquierda acerco el rostro de su amada hacia el de él, haciendo que quedaran mirándose fijamente. lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir de nuevo esos labios rozando los suyos.

-No me quedaré solo un momento, Sakura. Me quedare toda una vida junto a ti...

Al decir esto, ya no podía soportar las ganas de besarla. Y sin mas, acerco sus labios a los de ella, tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que la besaba. Pero tras unos segundos el beso se hizo intenso, cada vez mas apasionado, llegando a un punto demasiado alto para la noche que aun era temprana. Se separaron.

-¿Que tal si comemos?- Propuso él, con una sonrisa. Ella asintió.

La cena transcurrió a la luz de la luna,tranquila y romántica. Hasta que a Sakura se le cruzo por la cabeza aun tema que le preocupaba.

-Amor, ¿de verdad no regresaras mas a Hong Kong? ¿Estas seguro que quieres dejar todo lo que tienes allí?

-Tu eres todo lo que tengo, y estas aquí, no en Hong Kong, por lo tanto mi lugar está a tu lado.

-Pero... tu madre... recuerdo que tu familia es muy poderosa, y son algo... anticuados... Se opondrían a una relación tuya con alguien de otra cultura, de otro país, y ademas , no les agradara que te quedes aquí para siempre, pues tu ibas a ser el sucesor del clan y...

-Sakura, por favor, no pienses. No arruinemos esto. Me costo muchísimo estar a tu lado, te parece que voy a hacerles caso a ellos? Ya tengo 18 años, y no voy a dejar mi felicidad por nadie. Yo soy libre. Que se busquen otro para liderar su clan. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo.

Ella sonrió. No quería que este momento se empañara. Ya pensarían en algo. Solo le hizo caso a las palabras de su amiga: "disfruta", y eso es lo que haría el resto de la noche.

Finalizada la cena, los dos habían llegado a la casa de Shaoran, por pedido de este ultimo, Wei no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Te quedas a ... dormir conmigo, Sakura? Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que dormí a tu lado.

Ella sonrió algo sonrojada al recordar que habían dormido juntos aun sin ser nada. Bueno, no solamente habían dormido. -Por supuesto que me quedare... quiero... estar contigo, y recuperar todo lo que nos perdimos juntos.-

Ella se saco los zapatos, que ya la estaban incomodando y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Mientras el se iba sacando el saco del traje que llevaba puesto.

-Shao mi amor, Nunca te pregunte, pero... ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?

-El 1 de Abril- Dijo con una pequeña risita

-¡¿Que?! !¿En serio?! ¿¡Como yo?!

-Si mi amor. hoy estoy cumpliendo años al igual que tu.

-Ay Shaoran! Por que no me lo dijiste antes? Te hubiera preparado algún obsequio ! Tu en cambio, hiciste todo para mi!

-Es que a mi me importaba tu felicidad mi amor, y mi mejor regalo fue verte.

-Si, el mio también...- sonrió- De todas formas te haré un pastel, ¿tienes todos los elementos?

-Si, fíjate están allí en los estantes, y en la nevera. Amo como cocinas, me encantaría volver a degustar algo de lo que haces.

-Enseguida te lo preparo, especialmente para ti.- Ella se levanto del sofá entusiasmada, con una bella sonrisa, se coloco un delantal de cocina, y comenzó a poner manos a la obra. El tomó asiento , así podía observarla mejor, como un espectáculo. La miraba con todo el amor del mundo. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Sakura irradiaba energía cuando se trataba de hacer algo para él. Sin embargo, también lo preocupaba el pensar en lo que diría su familia. Pues en su clan estaba rotundamente prohibido enamorarse de una persona extranjera, que no fuese parte del clan. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oyó el sonido de la tapa del horno cerrarse. -Ya esta, iré preparando todo para la decoración- Contaba la ojijade entusiasmada.

-Amor, mientras se hace el pastel iré a darme una ducha, quiero estar impecable para ti- sonrió

-mmm que ganas de ducharte yo jaja- Era la primera vez que ella hacia ese tipo de comentarios, y eso lo sonrojo un poco. -Ah veo que estas entrando en confianza jaja... ya habrá oportunidad...te lo prometo...-

Al salir de la ducha, Shaoran solo llevaba una toalla atada a su cintura, y lo primero que vio, fue a Sakura con una manga de pastelería, dándole los toques finales a la decoración. -Waw, tanto demoré? jaja- Dijo sorprendido y acercándose a ella lentamente.

-No te preocupes, enseguida termino... lo que pasa es que...

No pudo seguir hablando, porque sintió como las manos de Shaoran le acariciaban la espalda suavemente, y le jalaban el moño del delantal, desatandolo con suavidad.

-Shaoran...-

Él comenzó a besar su cuello, y a rozarlo suavemente con su lengua, acariciando los preciosos cabellos de su novia, que había cerrado los ojos , dejándose llevar por las caricias que recibía. El delantal cayó, dejando a Sakura con el vestido. El la giro para quedar frente a ella, y comenzó a besarla con pasión. mientras sus manos trataban de desatar las tiras de ese vestido, que era hermoso, y le quedaba de maravillas, pero molestaba en este momento.

Ella comenzó a acariciar también la espalda de su amado, y devolviendo los besos a su cuello.

Shaoran aparto el pastel de la mesada suavemente a un costado, y alzo a Sakura para sentarla allí. Había bajado su vestido de manera en que pudo ver sus desnudos pechos , y comenzó a besarlos mientras ella jalaba de los cabellos de su novio, dejando salir un leve gemido de su boca.

Shaoran empezó a bajar sus manos de manera que llego a las piernas de su amada, subiendo lentamente hacia esas bragas que estaban obstaculizando el objetivo... Ella no quiso quedarse atrás, y de un tirón dejo caer la toalla que lo cubría. Haciéndola sonrojar cuando vio lo que vio. Si bien ya lo había visto hacia un poco mas de cuatro meses, no se acostumbraba a esto aun. Pero le encantaba.

Comenzaron a besarse cada vez con mas fuego en su interior. Tras tantas caricias y movimientos, el vestido bajó solo, cayendo al suelo, al igual que las diminutas bragas.

Sakura rodeo con sus piernas la cintura de Shaoran, acercándolo mas, y haciendo ella misma que él la penetrara delicada pero firmemente.

Un gemido salio de su garganta.

Al hacer mas candentes los movimientos, ella sentía como se acercaba al orgasmo, arqueándose cada vez mas, y de tanto que estiraba sus brazos por la excitación, arrojó al suelo los elementos de cocina que había utilizado hace un rato. Pero no les importo el ruido ni el desorden. Era un momento perfecto que no romperían por nada del mundo.

-Ay Shaoran... te necesitaba!...

-Yo también mi amor- Decía casi con la voz entrecortada, sin despegarse de ella y repartiendole besos por todo su cuerpo.

Siguieron así por largo tiempo, hasta que el orgasmo se apoderó de sus cuerpos. Aunque en el camino se mancharon con un poco de crema, no les importó, había quedado como "sexy"

Minutos después se encontraban en el suelo, recostados sobre la alfombra, y cubiertos con una fina manta, aun desnudos. Shaoran sosteniendo con una mano a Sakura, y con la otra el platito que llevaba la porción de pastel, que estaban compartiendo juntos. El cortaba con la cuchara un pequeño trozo para él, y luego para su amor, y se lo daba en la boca, muy romanticamente.

-Ay Shaoran, no puedo creer que estés aquí, a mi lado. Pero...necesito pedirte perdón, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentías por mi, sabiéndolo ahora, pienso que fue demasiado evidente, y yo fui tan tonta por no darme cuenta de cada sonrojo tuyo cuando me veías, de cada vez que yo te hablaba de Yukito y tu tenias que escucharme, aun sufriendo por dentro... Tu pasaste por ese proceso solo, y seguro no la pasaste bien...

El le volvió a dar otro pedacito de pastel, para hablar. -Mira Sakura, con este maravilloso presente, ya no me importa el pasado. A mi me enamoraste entre tantas cosas, por ser así, algo distraída, pues eso es lo que te hace única... Y la verdad cuando me contaste lo de Tsukishiro... si, no te mentiré,me dolió un poco, pero mas por saber que tu estabas sufriendo, y eso me freno para decírtelo en ese momento, pues si me rechazabas, no iba a tomarlo con tanta entereza como tu... Pero luego, esa noche cuando hicimos el amor todo recobro sentido y si me rechazabas después...ya no me importaba, me llevaba ese recuerdo para siempre.

-Si mi amor pero luego te dije que había sido un error, y en realidad lo que yo no quería era perderte...

Shaoran sonrió y la acerco mas hacia el. -Ya paso todo. Ahora estamos juntos. Y nada va a irrumpir esto.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y se recostó sobre el.

Así pasaron su primer noche como novios.

Sin embargo, no termina todo aquí...un suceso pronto llegaría para probar cuan fuerte es esta historia de amor.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notas de la autora: B**ueno no me maten por el final! Si, si, algo pasara, pero solo es para no hacer tan vacia la historia, lo que viene es totalmente de mi autoria, ya lo tengo delineado hace tiempo jijijiji no me maten si si? T.T Bueno, perdon por esa escena media subida de tono jaja trate de no profundizarla mucho jaja el cap de hoy me quedo algo largo creo,respecto a los anteriores, y no termino de convencerme mucho, pero ya, no queria tardar tanto en actualizar, ya que quizas ahora tarde un poco mas porque empeze a estudiar para un examen u.u si mañana tengo tiempo e inspiracion quizas suba el siguiente cap! Ahhh y ya se que Shaoran no cumple ese dia, pero me parecio divertido hacer que si XD jajaja

Bueno ahora respondo Reviews y mil gracias por pasar y leer enserio incentiva mucho! n.n

**Karito:** Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y por cada review que me escribes ! =D y que buenoo si te hizo llorar quiere decir que algo bien hice jaja espero te guste este cap!

**Katy28: **Ayyy que hermoso review me dejaste! mil gracias ! enserio me incentivo muchisimo ! n.n y siii yo kiero un Shaoran jaja y si Sakura lo que dijo..bueno quien no quisiera , no? XD jajaja Espero te guste este cap tambien! =)

**Vale: **GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! sii vino lo buenooo XD jajaja espero te guste el cap!

**Guest: **gRACIAS POR LEER Y POR TU REVIEW! ESpero este cap tambien sea de tu agrado! =)

Bien, nos vemos en la proxima! =) saludosss


	6. ¿Que sucede?

**Aclaración:**SCC no me pertenece, sus personajes son propiedad de Clamp, yo solo los tome prestados por mero entretenimiento. La historia si es mía, aunque utilizo algunos parecidos con la serie original, pero un poco más realistas

**Capitulo 6**

**"¿Qué sucede?"**

Habían transcurrido tres meses.

Tres meses desde el cumpleaños de Sakura.

Tres meses desde que Li Shaoran había decidido regresar a Tomoeda para vivir su vida al lado de su amada.

Meilin también había decidido quedarse allí. Su relación con Tomoyo era de una amistad muy fuerte, ahora que Sakura no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellas por estar con Shaoran, ya en planes de ir a vivir juntos, como pareja. Sin embargo la joven siempre se hacia un espacio para pasar tiempo con sus mejores amigas.

La relación entre Sakura y Shaoran, fue muy bien aceptada por Fujitaka, ya que el padre de la ojijade era realmente muy amable, y además, recordaba el entusiasmo de su, ahora yerno, el día que fue a dar una clase de arqueología a la escuela.

Touya, en cambio, no lo tomo para nada bien; pues sentía que este jovencito le quitaba el amor de su hermana, cosa que no era para nada cierta, y eso Yukito se lo trataba de hacer ver, y con el correr del tiempo Touya lo aceptaba aunque aun no lo aprobaba del todo.

Sin embargo, eso era secundario. Sakura amaba a Shaoran y no le importaba el qué dirán. Sabía que tarde o temprano a Touya solo le importaría su felicidad, y eso para ella era Shaoran: La felicidad eterna. Y quería demostrárselo. Quería gritarle al mundo que no había nada ni nadie que la dañara estando junto a su amado.

Para Shaoran era muy importante el visto bueno de Meilin, y de sus hermanas, a las que todo el mundo les caía de maravillas. Sin embargo, el problema pasaba por su madre, no directamente, pero a la mujer no le quedaba opción más que reprobar la relación. Claro que a Shaoran no le interesaba si la querían o no a Sakura, pero cuando pensaba en que ella podría sufrir... Eso no quería ni pensarlo.

Así que, ese día nublado, cuando se quedo solo en su habitación, ya casi colmada con las cosas de Sakura, puesto que vivirían allí pronto según sus planes; tomó el teléfono, y llamo a su madre.

-Buenas tardes madre... Quería hablar con usted sobre lo que hemos estado hablando estos días.

-Shaoran, ya hablamos de esto. No puedes estar con ella.

-Pero madre! Creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para elegir con quien quiero estar en pareja. Ustedes no pueden decidir por mí!

-Shaoran, siempre estuviste de acuerdo con las reglas de la familia, ¿Por qué justo ahora te brotó esta libertad que crees tener? Eres el elegido para liderar el clan, para llevar adelante los negocios de la familia, y esta decisión que estas tomando no va a ayudar a nadie. El clan ya tiene elegida a tu prometida, futura esposa, una muchacha que con el tiempo seguro querrás...

-¡No quiero otra! - Era la primera vez que le gritaba así a su madre. -Lo siento madre, pero usted tiene que entenderme... Yo elegí a Sakura con el corazón, no por pactos. No puedo borrar todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos... No importa cuán perfecta sea esa muchacha de la que me habla, Yo a Sakura...le entregue lo más preciado de mí...

-¿¡Que!? Shaoran no puedes hacer esto. Comprende de una vez. Fue un error. Tu castidad la debías perder con tu esposa.

-Es que ella será mi esposa. Búsquense a otro para dirigir el clan. Yo renuncio a todos mis derechos y obligaciones. No quiero tener que seguir ligado a esa mafia. Y no pisare China nunca jamás, si eso desean. Solo no me arruinen lo bello que construí con Sakura. - El realmente sonaba preocupado. El solo hecho de pensar que debía separarse de ella lo destruía. Su madre, conocía cada tono de voz de su hijo, así que trato de ser lo más comprensiva posible.

-Mira hijo, yo no tengo ningún problema si te has enamorado. Pero el clan es el clan. Y tú aceptaste las reglas ni bien te pusimos al tanto de ellas. No podemos permitir que te cases con una joven de otra cultura, y mucho menos entregar tu castidad sin antes haberte casado. Esas son las condiciones, que han pasado de generación a generación en nuestro apellido.

Shaoran suspiro. -¿No pueden elegir a otro Li? No me hagan esto, por favor-

La mujer también suspiró, pero no podía cambiar de decisión.

-Escucha hijo. Sakura me parece una muy buena muchacha, pero no para ti. Tu prometida se llama Lynn, ya la conoces. Ella es la indicada. Deberás aceptarlo. Si amas a Sakura, déjala ir. Porque si continúas esta relación prohibida… ella pagará tus consecuencias.

Shaoran abrió de par en par sus ojos color ámbar. -¿Qué… que consecuencias? ¿Qué le ocurrirá a ella?-

-No lo sé con precisión, pero si decides seguir con ella, el clan no se quedará de brazos cruzados. Y será tu castigo por desobedecer tan sagrada regla. —

La comunicación se cortó. Shaoran quedó muy preocupado, pensando en Sakura, en qué le sucedería. No quería ni imaginarlo.

Tras mucho pensar, decidió que lo mejor sería resignarse, aceptar aquello que una vez había aprobado, casarse con esa tal Lynn, y dejar atrás ese amor que tanto le había costado alcanzar.

Observaba a su alrededor algunas de las cosas de Sakura, y eso poblaba sus ojos de lagrimas. Realmente tenían tantos planes juntos…

Tenía que sacar fuerzas de algún lugar para dejarla ir. Pero otra vez tener que ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda derramar lagrimas por él, no iba a poder soportarlo.

En ese preciso momento, Meilin llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante, Meilin-

Ella ingresó y noto la tristeza en los ojos de su primo favorito.

-Hey, ¿pero qué sucede? ¿Acaso no estás feliz de que pronto vivirás con ella?

El la miro fijamente aun con más tristeza. –No viviré con ella, Mei.

Meilin no entendía nada. -¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí? Shao… ¿Qué sucedió?

El tomo un aliento para pasar a explicarle. –El clan está en contra de mi relación con ella, porque es de otra cultura, porque no pertenece a nosotros, y porque al estar con ella rompí las reglas, según mi madre. Me dijo que si yo me rehúso y continuo cerca de Sakura ella…. El clan podría ir por ella y hacerle algo…realmente yo no me lo perdonaría nunca…

-Ese maldito anciano- protestó ella- porque seguro es él el de las reglas idiotas. Pero no pueden ir contra tu voluntad Shaoran! Se nota que no sabe lo que es el amor. A ese tipo no le interesa el bienestar de nuestra familia. Solo le interesa retenerte allí porque sabe que eres una fuente segura de intereses.

-Sí, te crees que no lo sé? Pero que quieres que haga? Me amenazan con Sakura! A riesgo de que algo le suceda prefiero dejarla ir. Quizás hasta me odie, y bueno, luego será feliz.

Meilin no podía creer esta decisión. –Shaoran, no vas a intentar luchar por ella? Por liberarte de esa "obligación"?

-Mei, los conozco, sobre todo a ese sujeto. Sé que si sigo con ella, cuando menos lo espere algo le sucederá. Además ya tienen una prometida para mí… Lynn.

-¡¿Lynn?! Pero esa chica es insoportable! ¿No recuerdas? Sera muy bonita pero es…

-¡Lo sé! Pero estoy protegiendo a Sakura.- Él tomo nuevamente el teléfono. Marcó el número de Sakura. Meilin llevo sus manos al rostro, para taparlo, como gesto de desacuerdo con esta decisión.

Le partió el alma la voz que oyó del otro lado de la línea. -¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estás? Yo extrañándote mucho…- Sakura se encontraba limpiando la sala de su casa.

-Hola…Sakura… Necesito que nos veamos… ahora.

-¿Eh? Pero habíamos quedado en que iría a tu casa hoy por la noche

-Pero necesito verte… ahora…es importante

-Shaoran…me asustas

-Ven a mi casa en cuanto puedas…

Shaoran fue cortante. -¿Primo, estás seguro?

-Por ella, si. Prefiero ser infeliz yo a que lo sea ella.

Del otro lado Sakura había quedado sorprendida. El jamás la había tratado tan tajante durante estos meses de noviazgo. "¿Qué sucederá?" Se preguntaba para sus adentros.

En ese momento se comenzó a sentir extraña. Sintió un ardor en el estomago que la hizo arrojarse de rodillas al suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso. Ese ardor comenzó a subir lentamente hacia su garganta. Por inercia, se levanto con las fuerzas que pudo para correr al baño. Touya justo pasaba por allí, y se asomó ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta y había escuchado toser a su hermana. Y allí la vio, con la cabeza casi dentro del sanitario. Él comenzó a sospechar. –Sakura, es la primera vez en el día que vomitas?

Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta pero igual respondió. –Hoy si, pero hace unos días que parece que todo lo que como me cae mal…

-Ya veo…

Ella se lavo los dientes, el rostro, y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Saldrás?

-Si… Shaoran quiere verme urgente.

-Ese mocoso…

-¿Qué sucede? Más vale que comiences a acostumbrarte a que Shaoran es parte de nuestra familia ahora, y que nunca nos dejemos.

-Nunca digas nunca Sakura. Yo no confío en ese sujeto.

Ella ignoraba cualquier comentario negativo de su hermano hacia Shaoran, ya que sabía que él no era neutral, que era demasiado celoso. Pero por algún a razón, Touya esta vez sí, parecía de veras preocupado.

Sakura llego a la casa de Shaoran, recibida por Wei, y luego por Meilin, quien se lanzo a abrazarla casi sollozando. Esto ya asusto un poco más a Sakura. -¿Qué sucede Meilin? Tú eres efusiva pero esta vez te noto rara. ¿Qué le sucede a Shaoran?

-El te está esperando en su habitación, pasa primita…porque para mí siempre serás mi primita.-

Todo confundía cada vez más a Sakura, que en ese momento comenzó a sentir nauseas, quizás de nervios, quizás no tanto…

Llamo a la puerta e ingresó. Saludó a su novio y se acercó a él para besarlo pero él, con todo su dolor, corrió su rostro. –Sakura por favor siéntate-

Ella hizo lo pedido, pero ya estaba comenzando a soltar algunas lágrimas. Odiaba su rechazo. Eso para ella era la muerte. (Y esas nauseas que no se iban)

El trató de tomar impulso. –Mira, lo que tengo para decirte es que… Quiero que… que nos separemos.

Ella sintió una puntada fuerte en su vientre, que combinaba con el metafórico dolor en el pecho que acababa de sentir al son de esas palabras. No podía hallar una explicación a esto. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿O acaso lo que se plateó hace tres meses no estaba tan errado, y en verdad el ya se había aburrido de ella?

-Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Ser tan llorona, tan distraída? ¿Qué hago mal? Dímelo y te juro que intentare cambiar por ti…- Decía ella casi suplicando, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No pequeña, tú no has hecho nada… Pero no quiero dañarte… No sé si me comprendes. Es algo difícil para mí, pero no me queda otra opción. Tenemos que separarnos…

-Pero dame una explicación lógica! No me sacaras de tu vida sin ninguna explicación Shaoran!- Al comenzar a desesperarse las nauseas volvieron y tuvo que taparse la boca con su mano derecha, para evitar un vomito en un momento tan importante.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto él, preocupado. Ella como ignorando la pregunta, continuó.

-Dímelo por favor. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que tomes esta decisión así de la nada, pues hasta ayer estuvimos juntos, trayendo mis cosas hasta aquí, porque esta sería nuestra habitación, nuestra casa, nuestro nido de amor… y hoy parece que te despiertas aburrido y se te ocurre hacerme esto.-

Ella rompió en llanto. El se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero la joven lo empujo. -¡Déjame! Hasta que no me digas la verdad, no voy a dejar que me toques-

Shaoran sentía que no podía decirle la verdad, pues sabía que a ella no le importarían esos viejos del concilio, querría seguir adelante y lo convencería a él, de eso estaba seguro, porque ella siempre lograba convencerlo. Así que pensó una mentira. La mentira más grande que podría decirle para que ella no lo buscara nunca más.

-Bien…la verdad es que…si, me aburrí de ti, y me casaré con otra mujer.

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una cosa fue suponerlo y una muy distinta fue confirmarlo.

Un enojo feroz salió de ella. Se puso de pie y le propinó una bofetada en la mejilla.

Shaoran sabía que lo merecía, por ser tan duro, y por no haber medido las consecuencias antes de llegar a algo más.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota! ¡Mi hermano al final tenía razón! ¡Eres igual que todos! Y yo que creía que eras especial… ¡llore como una idiota tu ausencia durante 4 meses! A ti te di mi primer beso, a ti te entregue mi virginidad! Caí en tu juego como una idiota, creí tu dolor…

-Espera Sakura, no siempre fue así, yo sí te amé…pero entiende que…

-¡¿Qué tengo que entender Li Shaoran?! ¡¿Qué te estás acostando con otra?! ¿Es china, no? Claro, así todo queda en tu cultura y tu familia está contenta. ¡Te odio!

Eso para él, fue como un disparo directo al corazón. Pero seguía sosteniendo que lo merecía.

-¿Sabes? Yo no te odio- Le dijo él acercándose a ella y encajándole un beso casi a las fuerzas.

Ella lo aparto fuertemente, llorando casi con más dolor que aquella vez donde se separaron.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! Y confórmate con ese beso, porque va a ser el último. Tú ya no me usaras más. Y hoy mismo le digo a mi hermano que venga con Yukito a buscar mis cosas. No quiero que haya nada mío aquí mientras te revuelcas con otra.

Sakura salió rápidamente de la habitación, y corrió hasta la puerta de entrada para salir de allí. Wei y Meilin pudieron verla pasar, llorando.

-El joven Shaoran seguramente fue muy duro con ella.- Dedujo el mayordomo.

-Lo hace para que ella lo odie, Wei. Creo que… se terminó. Y yo que me había ilusionado tanto con tenerla en mi familia- Se lamentó Meilin.

Por su lado, Shaoran se arrojo a la cama, golpeando fuertemente el colchón con sus puños. Llorando como casi nunca lo hacía. "Yo no quería dejarte. Yo te amo solo a ti… pero si alguien te daña…yo moriría"

Sakura, empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno. Acompañada solo por su tristeza. Por esas nauseas que la atosigaban desde hoy, y esas extrañas molestias en su vientre. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Pensó que de seguro era un presentimiento. Tomo su teléfono móvil y llamo a su fiel amiga.

-Tomoyo, te necesito mucho amiga, él me dejó. Se está viendo con otra, se va a casar con esa…

Tomoyo se encontraba en su sala, bordando unas almohadas. No comprendía lo que Sakura le decía, estaba tan desesperada, llorando, que solo entendió el "me dejó"

-¿Pero quién te dejo Sakurita? Me asustas!

-Shaoran! Se casara con otra

Tomoyo no lo podía creer. Sintió a través del teléfono la impotencia de su amiga

-¡Sakura! Dime donde estas, iré a buscarte

-Recién salgo de su casa… No quiero verlo nunca más. Dile a mi hermano que por favor vaya a buscar mis cosas, y que no le haga nada a Shaoran, no vale la pena. En lo posible ni le cuentes esto. Quedaré como una estúpida, pues él tenía razón.

-Espera, ¿Dónde iras? Ven a mi casa así charlamos tranquilas…

-No quiero, disculpa. Necesito estar sola.

Sakura cortó la llamada.

Una lluvia sorpresiva comenzó a caer sobre Tomoeda. Gotas que se mezclaban con las lágrimas de Sakura.

Enceguecida por la humedad de sus ojos, no logró percatarse de que un automóvil color negro, con vidrios polarizados, la estaba siguiendo.

El timbre de la casa de Shaoran sonó.

Al abrir la puerta Wei, se encontró con una Tomoyo encolerizada. Al ingresar, lo primero que vio fue a Meilin. –Tomoyo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Sakura ya se fue y dudo que vuelva…-

-Claro que no volverá! Si tu primito se está por casar con otra…Solo les pido que desaparezcan de la vida de Sakura, no quiero verla sufrir más.

Meilin suspiró. –Con que eso le dijo…

Tomoyo no comprendía. –Siéntate Tomoyo- La invito a la mesa de la sala- Yo te explicaré-

Shaoran se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Supongo que deben estar contentos. Ya corte mi relación con ella. Ya no tienen que hacer ninguna maldad. Ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Su madre pareció algo alertada. –Oh, no puede ser-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?!

-El jefe ya ha tomado cartas en el asunto- Le dijo, punzante.

El sobresalto del joven chino hizo que se le cayera el teléfono de la mano. Se quedo paralizado por un momento. Sakura se había ido hace un rato. Cada vez llovía más fuerte. Tenía que encontrarla. Ir por ella lo antes posible. O sino…

-Así que el clan Li- Susurraba Tomoyo luego de que Meilin le contara lo sucedido.

-aha, y Shaoran creyó que lo mejor era esto.

-No lo es Mei, Sakura está destrozada, está sola por ahí, no quiso ir a verme, y por lo que me dijo tampoco piensa volver a su casa. Estoy preocupada amiga… En estos momentos es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

De repente fueron sorprendidas por el abrir abrupto de la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran. -¡Sakura! ¡Hay que encontrar a Sakura!- Exclamo desesperado corriendo hacia la puerta. Ellas lo siguieron, con la misma preocupación que él. ¿Es que se había enterado de algo?

Sakura recordaba lo que él le había dicho: "_me aburrí de ti, y me casaré con otra mujer"_

Esto se repetía como una cinta de vídeo en su cabeza una y otra vez, y junto a ello, la confesión de amor que él le hizo hace más de medio año atrás. La primera vez que se amaron en cuerpo y alma. Todo lo que planificaban juntos hasta ayer. No entendía cómo de un día para el otro el amor se había acabado.

De repente, al cruzar la calle, ella estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera escucho la aceleración del vehículo negro que venía tras sus pasos en todo el trayecto. Las lágrimas le habían cerrado la vista completamente.

Un golpe seco la arrojo violentamente al suelo.

Logro apoyar sus manos por lo que el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre sus rodillas. Pero su rostro se encontraba algo lastimado por el golpe, sobretodo su mentón.

El dolor la hizo marear y desplomarse completamente.

La puntada en el vientre se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos fue él y su "Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura". La imagen se le hacía cada vez más borrosa y distante, hasta que desapareció completamente.

El automóvil se fue ni bien la chocó.

El vehículo se detuvo en una esquina. Se escuchaba una voz fría aparentemente conversando por teléfono. –Tal como me pidió, jefe. Ahora Li Shaoran está completamente libre.-

Tras una incesante búsqueda por todo el vecindario, y la tormenta eléctrica cada vez más feroz, Tomoyo y Meilin comenzaron a llorar, abrazadas.

Shaoran se sentía el peor ser humano del planeta.

Se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el pavimento embarrado, dejando escapar muchísimas lagrimas. -¿Dónde estás…? ¿Que es lo que te hice? ¿Dónde estás?- Y gritó profundamente- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la Autora: **Si, soy mala lo se lo se! No me maten! Jajaja Es que no todo es color de rosa no? Alguna dificultad tienen que tener o no? Jajaja u.u ok, se que me pase un poco jaja pero espero que les haya gustado también este capitulo, yo creo que ahora se pone muy interesante… Seguro que ya se imaginan por donde va todo. Gracias nuevamente por cada review! =) Me hace muy muy feliz y me motiva a continuar este fic que crei que no iba a leerlo nadie XD jaja Me despido hasta la próxima, seguramente el próximo fin de semana estare actualizando si es que el estudio no me cuesta tanto jeje asi que nos vemos! Saludos y gracias!


	7. ¿Quien Soy?

** Contigo, Siempre**

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Quien soy?**

Parecía que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Aunque mas tarde salieron a buscarla Touya, Yukito y Fujitaka, no pudieron encontrarla. Y para peores, había salido sin documentación, por lo que era difícil que alguien se comunicara con su familia, de haberle sucedido algo.

Touya arrivo a la casa de Shaoran, quien se encontraba con Tomoyo y Meilin. Irrumpió en la vivienda con el solo objetivo de darle unas trompadas al joven chino. Aunque las chicas trataron de detenerlo, fue imposible, pues tenia mas fuerza. Sin embargo Shaoran se dejo golpear y caer al suelo. Estaba como anestesiado a cualquier dolor sin su Sakura. Nada le dolía mas que ella.

-¡Ni siquiera vas a pelear como hombre!¡Cobarde! Yo sabia que no me equivocaba contigo! ¿¡Que le dijiste!? ¡¿Que le dijiste para que ella desapareciera así porque si?!-

-¡No es de tu incumbencia!-Dijo Shaoran tocándose la boca ensangrentada, con un pañuelo, mientras se levantaba del suelo. -Los problemas entre ella y yo, son solo nuestros-

-Ahora también son míos, pues mi hermana esta desaparecida y si le sucedió algo yo a ti te asesino! ¡Sabia que no eras de fiar! Eres parte de un clan mafioso! ¿Te parece que puedo confiar en ti? Como mi hermana no es acorde a ustedes mandaron a dañarla, no es así?!-

Touya no dejaba de gritar. Tomoyo y Meilin continuaban abrazadas, llorando asustadas.

-Yo la buscaré. Yo hice todo esto, yo la encontraré- Se propuso Shaoran en voz alta.

Touya rió sarcástico. -Obviamente que harás algo. Y mas vale que mi hermana aparezca sana y salva. Iré a hacer la denuncia.

Shaoran abrió los ojos. -¡No! No hagas nada. No conviene. Son peligrosos.

Touya se acercó. -Entonces tu sabes algo, sabes por donde viene esto, no?

-No tengo miedo de decírtelo. Mi clan no quiere que yo este con ella, pero me dijeron que si yo me separaba de ella no le harían daño, no estoy seguro si alcanzaron a tocarla, o si ella misma escapo de mi, porque le dije que ya no la amaba...

Touya se puso furioso. -¡¿Como vas a decirle eso?! ¡Idiota! Mi hermana se moría de amor por ti... Y tu le pagas así.

-No, no te confundas, lo hice para protegerla...pero ahora se que fue peor...ya esta, deja de tratarme así, entiendo por lo que estas pasando porque yo también la estoy pasando mal. Yo la amo mas que a mi vida. Y moveré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarla.- Le dijo Shaoran sosteniéndole la mirada a su ex cuñado.

-Mas vale que así sea, sino, ya tendrás novedades mías.-

Touya se fue golpeando la puerta.

Shaoran suspiro profundamente, con preocupación. -¿Y ustedes? ¿Supieron algo?- pregunto dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Nada-respondió Tomoyo- Ni Chiharu, ni Rika ni Naoko la vieron hoy. Shaoran, yo creo que lo mejor sera llamar a Eriol.

-¿A Hiragizawa? ¿Para que?

-Recuerda que el es la reencarnación del jefe superior del Clan Li. Quizas pueda hacer algo...no lo se.

-No creo que pueda ayudarnos, pero a estas alturas no perdemos nada. Llámalo- Le ordeno a Tomoyo. La chica se alejo un poco para realizar la llamada. Shaoran se dejo caer sobre el sofá,aun sosteniendo el pañuelo sobre su boca. su prima se sentó al lado de el, y lo abrazo tiernamente. -Te dije que no era buena idea decirle esas cosas... Pues podrías haberla protegido de otra manera-

-Estaba desesperado Mei. Me siento tan vacío. ¿Donde estará? ¿Estará pensando en mi ahora?.

En la sala de un hospital cercano al lugar del accidente,se encontraba Sakura recostada. Al rededor tenia a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, junto a un muchacho aproximadamente de la edad de la ojijade, y un hombre que aparentemente era el medico que la había revisado. Le había hecho unos análisis para determinar si sus defensas se encontraban bien, si no se había dañado algún órgano vital, etc.

-¿Y? ¿Como esta, doctor?- Pregunto afligida la mujer.- La encontramos tirada en medio de la calle, por suerte no pasan muchos autos por allí, sino podría haber sido peor. No estaba muy herida pero con mi hijo temíamos que este dañada por dentro.

-Hicieron muy bien en traerla, señora. ¿La conocen de algún lado?

-No, nunca la habíamos visto. Pero la vimos tan bonita, tan débil, y ademas intuyo que tiene la edad de mi niño, pensé en sus padres, deben estar preocupados.

-¿Llevaba documentación?

-No, la revisamos y no tenia nada, solo unas pastillas para el estomago.

-Mm, ya veo.., quizás tenga algún problema gástrico. Le haré una ecografia abdominal. ¿Pueden esperar?

-Si, por supuesto doctor. Nos quedaremos con ella hasta que alguien venga a buscarla.

-Perfecto, de todas formas creo que esta bien, solamente hay que esperar a que despierte.

El doctor salio por un momento de la habitación. La mujer la miraba con ternura. -Pobrecita, Daisuke. Me transmitió muchísima tristeza ver a esta joven así, sola.

-Si mama, a mi también. Pero no se cómo localizaremos a su familia...

-Tranquilo hijo, cuando despierte, ella de seguro nos dirá quienes son sus padres, donde vive, su numero de teléfono, y así nos comunicaremos con su familia.

La mujer sonrió, y volvió su mirada a Sakura, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente aunque con un gesto de angustia en su rostro. Una angustia que no tenia nada que ver con el accidente.

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraba acongojado, angustiado por la desaparición de su hija. Le pedía perdón mil veces a la fotografía de Nadeshiko. Y a la vez, le rogaba que donde sea que su hija este ahora, la iluminase y la protegiera.

El timbre de la casa sonó.

Al atender la puerta, se sorprendió al ver que era Sonomi Daidouji.

-Hola profesor. Tomoyo me contó todo

-Sonomi, que sorpresa, pasa por favor.

En unos instantes se encontraban conversando en la sala de estar.

-es terrible. Tendrá algo que ver ese muchacho que estaba saliendo con ella?

-Si, pero no él, su familia. son de un clan mafioso o algo así. La verdad no quiero pensar. Trato de pensar en que mi Sakura este bien.

-Si, lo está. Nadeshiko la esta protegiendo. Pero... ¿Sabes una cosa? Ésto me temo que es un mensaje de mi prima...- Fujitaka la observo extrañado.- Es nuestro castigo por ocultar una verdad que sabemos que para Sakura y Tomoyo es importante.-

-Lo se Sonomi, pero tu abuelo es quien nunca quiso que se supiera y yo respeto su decisión. A Nadeshiko le hubiera hecho feliz saber que yo respeto los silencios de su querido abuelo.

-No, no creo que ella quisiera eso, ya que a nosotras dos nadie nos oculto nada. y repito, es una señal. Yo creo que cuando todo esto pase, y Sakura regrese, necesitara saber la verdad. De que Ella y Tomoyo, son primas.

Fujitaka suspiro. -¿Iras en contra del abuelo?

-No, lo convenceré. El no puede prohibirles a ellas disfrutar del lazo sanguíneo que las une. Y esto que esta sucediendo es un aviso, para que no demoremos mas...

Luego de pensar unos segundos, el señor Kinomoto aceptó. Lo único que quería es que su hija regresara sana y salva, y luego consentirla, y hacerla feliz. Iba a necesitarlo puesto que ahora estaba recientemente separada.

Shaoran había regresado a su casa luego de haber recorrido las morgues mas cercanas. Le erizaba la piel cada vez que lo pensaba. Pero era una lamentable posibilidad. Se sentó en el sofá y suspiro aliviado al no encontrarla en esos lugares.

Cerro los ojos. Recordaba cada momento vivido a su lado. Y sobretodo ese cumpleaños juntos. Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, al recordar como la había lastimado con esa mentira. -Necesito verte... Decirte que eso no es verdad. Como fui a equivocarme tanto?- Rompió en llanto.

Meilin lo escucho y no pudo evitar salir a abrazarlo.

-¿Estará pensando en mi, Mei?. ¿Me odiara?

-Nunca te odiaría, primito. Ella te ama incluso mas que yo. Creo que si arreglan este malentendido podrían regresar, y pongamos nuestras esperanzas en que ese tal Hiragizawa pueda lograr algo, no crees? ¿Hablaste con mi tía?

-No, y tampoco quiero. Le diré cualquier cosa. Ella jamas ha luchado por mí. Tiene todo el carácter del mundo, menos para enfrentar a ese maldito viejo. Pero te juro, que si a Sakura le llego a suceder algo, no responderé de mi. Todos me la van a pagar. Y no me importa la sangre en común.

Meilin negó con la cabeza, y lo abrazó mas contra sí. -No le sucedió nada. De seguro se fue a embriagar con alcohol por allí para ahogar las penas por tu ausencia y se quedo dormida tirada en cualquier lugar, ya se pondrá sobria y regresara jaja-

Shaoran dio una pequeña risita al imaginar a su novia en una escena así. -Ay Mei, me haces reír sin ganas. Eres la única de mi familia a la que quiero tener cerca siempre.

Ella sonrió, y se quedo a su lado por lo que restó de la madrugada. Hasta que él fue vencido por el sueño.

Daisuke y su madre, se encontraban esperando en los pasillos del hospital, mientras el medico le realizaba a la jovencita los estudios correspondientes.

La señora, que respondía al nombre de Kumiko, se encontraba rezando para que la niña se encuentre bien y no le hallasen nada extraño en los estudios. De repente sintieron la puerta de la habitación 28 abrir y cerrarse. Se pusieron de pie cuando vieron al medico salir con unas planillas.

-¿Y doctor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El doctor se puso serio. -Si, no tiene ningún daño en su interior, sus defensas están bastante bien, pero... al parecer el impacto del golpe le produjo un traumatismo cerebral y... temo que no recuerda nada, ni siquiera su nombre.

La mujer se horrorizo. El jovencito también. -Pero entonces, ¿Como ubicaremos a su familia?- Pregunto Daisuke desesperado.

-Bueno, Me temo que deberá quedarse aquí hasta que recupere sus recuerdos...- Respondió el medico.

-No- Negó Kumiko decidida- Nosotros vivimos muy cerca de aquí. La llevaremos a nuestra casa hasta que se recupere totalmente.

-La felicito por su solidaridad-

-Gracias. ¿Podemos verla? ¿Ya despertó?

-Si, despertó, pero...antes déjeme decirle, señora,que hay otro problema...

Kumiko ingreso a la habitación. Se encontró con una bella jovencita de ojos verdes relucientes. Con una pequeña venda en su mentón, pero de buen semblante sin duda.

-Hola querida, mucho gusto... Que hermosa eres

-Hola...gracias...¿Quien es usted?- Preguntó Sakura, con su dulce sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Kumiko, y junto con mi hijo, Daisuke, te encontramos yaciendo en la calle. Fuiste atropellada por un auto, aparentemente

-Si...algo me dijo el doctor, pero realmente no recuerdo nada.

-¿Nada de nada? ¿Tu nombre?

-No...

-¿Por casualidad tienes novio?

-Mm No que yo recuerde...

-¿Relaciones sexuales has tenido últimamente?

-La verdad no recuerdo nada. veo todo gris si intento recordar. y por otro lado, me angustia. Pero, ¿Por que me hace esas preguntas?

-Porque... Porque estas embarazada querida, de 12 semanas...

La joven se sorprendió demasiado. Se quedo shokeada por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Embarazada? ¿De quien? No recordaba nada. Ni siquiera su nombre.

Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Sentándose en la cama. A lo que la mujer la abrazo sin pensar. -Cálmate querida por favor, no te esfuerces, ya pasara-

-Es que no puede ser! ¿Embarazada? Y no recuerdo nada, no se quien soy! Hasta puedo estar casada y mi marido debe estar preocupado, señora no había documentación? No vio algo que llevara algún nombre?

-Lo siento querida, ibas sin nada...

Sakura suspiro. Sentía un dolor profundo. No entendía nada. Quería saber qué ocurría en su vida. Si había alguien amándola, esperando su regreso. Si ese bebé era deseado, buscado o accidental. No sabia que sentir. Solo llevo sus manos a su vientre. Lo sintió algo duro. Milagrosamente ese bebe sobrevivió al accidente. Era destino. Por alguna razón ese pequeño estaba creciendo dentro de ella. y ¿Nacería así? ¿Sin padre? Un padre al que ella no recordaba...

-¿Estaré así para siempre?- Le pregunto a Kumiko, algo que la mujer no le pudo responder, solo acompaño a la ojijade en silencio, mientras esta no dejaba de llorar.

-¡Sakura!- Grito desesperado Shaoran, luego de despertarse de una pesadilla.

-Shaoran ¿que sucedió? ¿Que soñaste?- Pregunto su prima algo aturdida.

-Ella...Se que ella me necesita. Se que esta pensando en mi, pero también se...que no sabe que esta pensando en mi.

-¿Eh?- Meilin no comprendía nada.

-Siento que a partir de ahora seré un mal recuerdo para Sakura-

CONTINUARA...

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno la verdad que no quise ser mala y subi otro cap XD jaja es que no se cuando podre volver a subir. Se que no quedo perfecto pero queria revelarles un poco el misterio, aunque ahora veremos como hace Shao para reencontrarse con Saku awwww jajaja nos vemos en la proxima y gracias por los reviews! n.n


	8. La encontré!

** Contigo, Siempre**

**Capitulo 8**

**"La encontré"**

Sus ojos color esmeralda despertaron luego de un aparente largo sueño. Al incorporarse a la realidad se halló en una habitación totalmente desconocida para ella.

Trató de pensar el por qué se encontraba allí.

Volteó y vio a su izquierda una mesita de luz, y sobre ella unos papeles, que al tomarlos en sus manos pudo leer que se trataban de sus estudios.

Recordó que esa humilde señora llamada Kumiko y su hijo Daisuke le habían brindado refugio luego de que le dieran el alta en el hospital. Seguido a eso, cayó en la noticia de que estaba embarazada; que a pesar de ese accidente que había sufrido ese bebe se aferró a ella. Descansaba en su vientre hacia casi 3 meses. Sin embargo, algo la hacía sentir nostalgia, angustia, y finalmente brotar algunas lágrimas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. El joven Daisuke apareció frente a ella con una bandeja de desayuno.

-Oh, veo que has despertado- Le expreso, sonriendo.-Te traje el desayuno, ya que debes alimentarte muy bien, ya que ahora son dos- Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la bella muchachita, el chico dejo a un lado la bandeja y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿No estás feliz con tu bebe?

Ella negó con una leve sonrisa. –No, no es eso. Sucede que… Se siente tan horrible no saber nada sobre mí misma. No recuerdo mi nombre, ni mi familia, mucho menos al padre de mi hijo. No sé ni siquiera si es que ya lo sabía antes de accidentarme, no sé si él quería hacerse cargo, si mi hijo fue deseado o no…- Comenzó a llorar.

-No llores por favor, ya lo resolverás. El doctor dijo que no te esfuerces, que poco a poco iras armando las piezas de tu memoria. Además, podemos avisar a la policía que te encuentras perdida y allí de seguro alguien cercano a ti te encuentre…

-No.- Dijo rotundamente la muchacha.- Tu madre me dijo que en el momento del accidente yo estaba sola, que esa calle es totalmente deshabitada. Por alguna razón yo tome ese camino y nadie estaba a mi lado. Quizás se enteraron de mi bebe y nadie estuvo de acuerdo… No quiero que hagan nada de eso. Yo misma tratare de tranquilizarme para poder recordar y luego analizare si vale la pena regresar. De todas formas, no se preocupen, me iré en cuanto este recuperada.

-¡No! ¿Piensas que mi mama va a dejarte sola por ahí y embarazada? Tú te quedaras con nosotros si es necesario hasta que nazca el bebe. No es ninguna molestia. En unos días llegara mi hermano, de un viaje, el es más grande que yo, pero no creo que a él le moleste la presencia de una chica linda como tú. Jaja –

-Gracias por lo que hacen por mi…- Ella ya se sentía un poco mas confortada.

Kumiko ingreso a la habitación y pregunto a la jovencita como se encontraba el día de hoy y si durmió cómoda.

-Muy bien, solo que aun estoy algo confundida, pero estoy muy bien aquí.- Respondió con esa sonrisa dulce y angelical.

-Sabes? No me gusta tener que llamarte querida, o jovencita, es una lástima no saber tu nombre.- Se lamentaba la mujer.

-Madre- Exclamo Daisuke como ocurriéndosele una idea- ¿Y si le ponemos un nombre hasta que sepamos el suyo? Digo…si tu quieres…- Dijo esta vez mirando a Sakura (Que obviamente no sabía que así se llama)

-Por mí no hay problema. Pero no se me ocurre como puedo llamarme.

-¿Y qué tal Midori?- Pregunto el chico. –Digo, significa verde, y tus ojos son verdes… no sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre…

-¡Me parece perfecto!- Asintió Sakura que ahora era Midori.

-Está bien jovencita digo, Midori, te llamaremos así. Bueno Daisuke vamos a la comisaria a denunciar que…

-¡No!- Exclamo tajante la joven. –Ya hablé con Daisuke de ese tema. No quiero que hagan nada por favor, si le importo a alguien, que me busquen ellos…

La amable señora asintió con la cabeza. –Se hará como tú digas. Bueno descansa. En unos días podrás levantarte y caminar por la casa. Tenemos un hermoso jardín. Lástima que está un poco descuidado. Pero te servirá para distenderte. Distancias más largas aun no puedes, debes andar con cuidado por el bebé.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, y gracias otra vez.- Les respondió.

Volvió a quedarse sola en la habitación.

Se sentía protegida por estas personas.

Posó sus manos sobre su vientre y sonrió, emocionada. –Tú eres lo único que tengo. La única seguridad que tengo. ¿Dónde estará tu papa? Quisiera recordar su nombre…-

/

Habían pasado 10 días de la desaparición de Sakura.

Eriol había viajado desde Inglaterra hasta Hong Kong para averiguar si el clan Li tendría algo que ver en el suceso.

Luego de casi no obtener nada, arribó a Japón.

En una reunión en la casa Kinomoto, donde todos sus allegados estaban presentes, él les comentó que evidentemente habían enviado a matarla, a manos de uno de los hombres más eficientes del clan. Shaoran ya se lo imaginaba. Touya trato de controlarse para no provocar aun más problemas, además estaban Yukito y Fujitaka presentes y no quería ocasionar un escándalo, pero le daban ganas de ir y ahorcar a su ex cuñado.

-Yo creo que lo mejor será poner la denuncia en la policía.- propuso Eriol.

-Pero tú sabes Hiragizawa que esos tipos son peligrosos.- Retrucó Shaoran, negándose a la idea.

-¡Escucha mocoso!- Grito Touya- Mi hermana está desaparecida hace más de una semana. Seguro que tu maldito clan ya se olvidó del asunto. Peor no vamos a estar, hay que arriesgarnos, ya paso mucho tiempo, pensaran que no nos importa, si se esperó tanto tiempo es tu culpa y si a mi hermana le sucedió algo, también lo será.

-Touya por favor- pidió Yukito- No conseguiremos nada buscando culpables. Lo importante es agotar todos los recursos que tengamos para hallar a Sakura-

Tomoyo observó a Shaoran, y cómo sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes tendrán que poner la denuncia, que son su familia directa- Expreso mirando a Touya y a Fujitaka.

-Sí, lo mejor es no perder tiempo, vamos papá, acompáñanos Yuki.

Enseguida se levantaron del sofá para ir lo más rápido posible a la comisaria.

Tomoyo y Eriol se acercaron a Shaoran. Quien se sentía el más miserable del mundo.

-Él tiene razón, es mi culpa. Yo no debí acercarme a ella. Sabiendo que tengo una familia involucrada en temas tan delicados y a la vez peligrosos.

-No Shaoran! No es tu culpa- le dijo Tomoyo colocando sus manos en los hombros de su amigo.- La culpa es de la gente maligna que por sus propias frustraciones no puede ver felices a los demás. Pero ya verás que aparecerá sana y salva, y podrás arreglar ese asunto con ella.-

-Así es- Agrego Eriol- tú no te preocupes, Sakura tiene mucha gente que la estima y la protegerá siempre.

-Yo no pude protegerla- dijo Shaoran casi con una lágrima en la voz.

El timbre de la casa sonó. Tomoyo fue a atender. Era Meilin.

-Perdón que se me hizo un poco tarde, ¿Qué solución encontraron para…?- Debió callarse, porque su mirada vio directo a Eriol. Y por alguna razón, se sonrojó.

-Ah claro, ustedes no se conocían personalmente!- Exclamo Tomoyo. –Querido, ella es Meilin, ya sabrás, prima de Li y parte del clan; Meilin, el es Eriol-

Ambos se saludaron. Meilin estaba algo nerviosa. Shaoran reaccionó. -¿Lo llamaste "querido"?

Tomoyo se sonrojo y Eriol rió un poco. –Bueno… Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo… Pero… Eriol y yo…estamos saliendo…-

Shaoran se sorprendió, pero le demostró algo de felicidad. –Bueno, los felicito. Al menos espero que ustedes sí funcionen juntos y puedan ser felices, y que nadie se meta en sus vidas-

-No hables así, Li- respondió Eriol- Sakura y tú están destinados el uno al otro. Ya tendrán tiempo de arreglar sus asuntos.-

Pero Meilin no se encontraba muy feliz que digamos, aun así, sonrió a su amiga y la felicitó. -¿Sucede algo, Mei?- Le pregunto Daidouji. –Eh? No, no sucede nada. Me preocupa Sakura obviamente… Espero se encuentre bien.-

/

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto cuando de repente, sintió mucha hambre.

-¡Ay cielos! Ya voy a empezar a comer por dos.- Sonrió algo entusiasmada por la experiencia de ser madre.

Se levanto suavemente y fue a la cocina, a prepararse un bocadillo. Encendió la televisión, para ver algo mientras comía.

Cuando terminó de consumir el alimento, se sintió satisfecha, y se disponía a volver a su habitación, cuando de repente, la puerta de entrada se abrió. Ella se quedó de pié suponiendo que se trataban de Kumiko y Daisuke, que habían ido de compras. Pero se asombró y casi se atemorizó por lo que estaba viendo.

Un joven de unos 21 o 22 años, ingresando a la casa.

Él se quedo frente a ella. Mirándola por un momento.

-… ¿Quién eres?...- Preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

-Creo que yo debería preguntar lo mismo, ¿no crees? ¿Quién eres y que haces en mi casa?

En ese preciso instante Kumiko y su hijo menor regresaron y al ver este encuentro, la mujer prosiguió a explicar.

-Oh, Masaru, hijo, ya regresaste.

-Hola madre, ¿quién es esta jovencita? Parece que le comieron la lengua los ratones…- El tipo daba una impresión de ser algo autoritario y ególatra, cosa que a la ojiverde le dio un poco de temor al principio.

-No querido, sucede que la encontramos hace más de una semana luego de que sufriera un accidente. Perdió su memoria. No recuerda nada, y decidimos ponerle Midori. Ella se quedara hasta que se recupere totalmente. Está embarazada de tres meses así que se gentil con ella-

-Ah ya veo… Lo lamento Midori, creí que eras una ladrona.-

Masaru se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, la cual beso cordialmente. Y le sonrió. Lo que hizo que la muchachita se sonrojara un poco. –Es un gusto…Midori-

-El gusto es mío…-

-Masaru. Mi nombre es Masaru.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir angustia. Como si tuviera la sensación de estar traicionando a alguien.

-Perdón Masaru, por ser tan poco cortés. Bueno… será mejor que vuelva a recostarme, aun no tengo muchas fuerzas y tengo sueño, pero mañana iré al jardín, necesito estar en exteriores, sino me volveré loca jaja

-Sí, querida descansa. Mañana mismo pondré un anuncio solicitando algún jardinero. Así disfrutas más de la vista.- Le contó la mujer; seguidamente Sakura se fue a su alcoba.

-Oye hermano, no.- Le advirtió Daisuke.

-Daisuke, tu siempre el mismo. Es una muchachita muy hermosa, está abandonada, con un bebé que necesitará un padre… es una muy buena elección ¿No crees?

-Pero no para ti. Si está esperando un hijo significa que no está sola.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Es verdad Masaru- Se introdujo su madre- Por favor no nos metas en problemas otra vez, te lo pido encarecidamente. No juegues con sus recuerdos.

En ese momento, escucharon algo proveniente de la televisión que los hizo voltear a ver. El programa de las noticias estaba mostrando la fotografía de la propia Midori, pero con el nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, desaparecida hace 10 días.

-Con que así se llama…- Susurró la mujer.

De pronto la tv se apago. El mismo Masaru la silenció. – No, no se llama así, ahora es Midori.

-Pero hijo no puedes ser tan injusto…ella necesita saber que la están buscando.

-Si claro, 10 días después. Yo la protegeré. Se quedara aquí, para siempre.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como harás eso?- Desafío Daisuke.

-Es fácil. Borrare cada canal de noticias en la televisión de su cuarto y la de esta sala. Vigilaran que no salga más que al jardín, para que ningún vecino pueda reconocerla. Le diré que yo soy el padre de su hijo. Que hace 3 meses tuvimos una pequeña aventura pero que no sabíamos nuestros nombres. Y que ella me estaba buscando al momento que se accidentó. Será mi esposa y nos iremos al exterior.

LA mujer se horrorizo. -¡Pero Masaru! No puedes hacer eso, te estarías aprovechando de su estado. Seguramente ella tiene una vida. No podemos quitársela.

-¡¿Y quién lo dice?! ¡¿Tu?! Sabes que jamás te hice caso. Esta jovencita es la más hermosa que he visto y va a ser mía, de nadie más. Y si su marido o lo que sea la ama de verdad, que venga a buscarla.

Masaru se fue directo a la habitación donde se encontraba la muchacha.

-Pero mama, ¿Dejaras que haga eso?- Se indigno Daisuke.

-Se que no es lo correcto hijo, pero, no puedo enfrentar a tu hermano, sabes que no nos conviene.

/

La puerta del cuarto de Sakura sonó.

-Adelante- Exclamó.

Al ver a Masaru otra vez frente a ella, volvió a sentir esa incomodidad que había sentido hace un rato.

-No te asustes. Realmente yo ya sabía todo.

Ella no comprendía nada.

-Lo que paso en la sala, en realidad fue una pobre actuación. Es que mama no quiere que te fuerce a recordar cosas que no quieres, pero no puedo guardarlo más. He sufrido mucho con todo esto.

Sakura se enredaba cada vez más con cada palabra.

-Lo que trato de decirte es que… yo soy el padre de tu hijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero no puede ser! Si tú me preguntaste quien era, parecías sorprendido de verme, como si no me conocieras…

-Pero te estoy diciendo que fue una pobre actuación. Fue idea de mamá. Ella no quiere que sufras. Pero la verdad es que no puedo esconder más lo nuestro. Hace 3 meses nos conocimos en una discoteca, bailamos toda la noche, y tras varias copas… tuvimos sexo… y no volvimos a vernos. Yo creo que estabas buscándome, por eso pasaste por ese lugar tan desolado y sufriste ese accidente… Y ahora que se que hay un fruto de lo nuestro yaciendo en tu vientre… quiero que seas mi esposa.

-Pero…espera, no, esto es demasiada información para un solo día. ¿Estás seguro que soy yo? ¿Cómo me llamo entonces?

-Te llamas Midori. Por eso mi hermano lo eligió. Sé que estas confundida, pero en algún momento debes aceptar nuestro error.

-¿Error? ¿Mi hijo para ti es un error?

-Tú no querías tenerlo. Así que imagino que estas algo compungida. Pero cuando te dignes a aceptarme como tu esposo, dormiremos juntos, como lo que somos desde aquel día que te entregaste a mí…

Diciendo esto, el sujeto se marchó. Al salir, se cruzo con su madre y su hermano que lo miraban con enojo. –Cambien esa cara frente a ella y síganme el juego, si no quieren terminar mal.- Amenazó.

Por su lado, Sakura comenzó a llorar. Ahora con la llegada de este tipo no quería estar un segundo más en esa casa. Creía lo que él le había dicho pero a la vez no era lo que esperaba. Por alguna razón, ni siquiera su cuerpo, sus sentidos, habían logrado recordar algo. Se angustió y se recostó aferrándose a la almohada. Quería dormirse para siempre.

/

Al día siguiente, Tomoyo se encontraba en la calle colocando fotos de Sakura en cada lugar que podía, a la vez, platicaba desde su teléfono móvil. –No amor, nadie sabe nada, parece que haber salido en las noticias aun no alcanza. Estoy colocando fotografías, ya no se qué hacer. Oh no, ya me quede sin fotos… Bueno estoy cerca de un cyber-café, si voy a mi casa pierdo tiempo así que lo haré aquí, voy a demorar un poco, ¿sí?-

-Sí, amor, haz lo tuyo tranquila. Yo trataré de calmar un poco a Li. No sabes como está.

-Sí, lo sé. No sé cuanto más van a sufrir así… y mi Sakurita, ojala este bien y en buenas manos.

Tomoyo cortó la conversación e ingreso al cyber.

Una vez impresas las nuevas fotografías, pagó, y se volteo tan rápidamente que no se percato de que venía alguien con un vaso de zumo, así que se chocaron, volcando todo el liquido en las ropas de ella.

-Oh, lo siento mucho! Es que venias tan deprisa que no me diste tiempo de hacerme a un lado- Se justifico, preocupado, el joven, de unos 18 años.

-No, no te preocupes, tranquilo. Lo importante es que pude salvar las hojas jaja- Dijo Tomoyo mientras guardaba las fotografías en su cartera.

-Si, pero mírate, estas toda mojada, te enfermaras.

-En serio no fue nada, estoy bien. Para la próxima tendré mas cuidado. Lo siento, hice que vaciaras todo tu jugo. Te comprare uno para compensarte.

-¡Oh no! Yo puedo hacerlo. Pero deja que también haga algo por ti, acompáñame a mi casa así te pones algo de ropa de mi madre. Ella es una persona encantadora, no tendrá problema.

Ella dudó, pero luego se le ocurrió algo. –Mm, Esta bien, pero hagamos un trato, yo voy a tu casa pero solo si me dejas comprarte otro zumo-

El sonrió. –Está bien, no puedo negarme a tan bella joven jaja-

-Gracias. Me llamo Tomoyo, es un gusto conocerte.

-Qué bonito nombre. Mucho gusto Tomoyo, yo soy Daisuke-

/

Sakura se encontraba en el jardín. Mirando cada sector de él. Era verdad que estaba descuidado, pero si pronto vendría un jardinero, se iba a poner bonito.

Cerca de ella estaba Masaru, pero Sakura casi obviaba su existencia. No sentía nada por él, no podía entender cómo es que hace tres meses había estado con él. Sin embargo en este momento solo le quedaba creer lo que le dijeran.

De pronto Masaru vio como su hermano se acercaba con una jovencita, charlando muy a gusto. Se apresuro como una flecha furiosa y fue enseguida por su hermano menor. -¡Daisuke! ¿Que te dije de traer gente? ¡No quiero que confundan a Midori!-

-Hermano que maleducado eres. Ya entendí. Discúlpame Tomoyo, es cierto, hay una persona enferma en casa así que las visitas no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo-

Ella con su sonrisa gentil lo comprendió. –Tranquilo, esperare aquí afuera, descuida.-

Daisuke se sonrojo un poco. Le había impactado lo bella que era y sobretodo esa gentileza que irradiaba. Ambos hermanos ingresaron a la casa.

Tomoyo comenzó a mirar el enorme jardín. Miro el anuncio pegado en la pared, pidiendo jardineros con o sin experiencia, pero que sean eficientes. Continuó mirando el jardín. Se parecía mucho al de su casa. Nunca había pasado por allí. Pero algo le llamaba la atención y aun no sabía qué. Y de pronto, si, lo supo, allí había una figura femenina. Se acerco más para poder divisarla. ¿Sería alguna hermana de Daisuke? ¿Sería la persona enferma que él le había mencionado hace un rato? Todas sus preguntas se respondieron cuando la chica volteó. Y vaya su sorpresa cuando la miró.

-Pero es… ¡Ay no puede ser!-

A lo lejos, Sakura le sonrió algo tímida, pero el momento es interrumpido por Masaru, quien la toma del brazo algo abrupto y se lleva a la muchacha al interior de la casa.

Tomoyo quedo tan shokeada, que cuando salió Daisuke a la puerta no pudo reaccionar. Se tambaleo un poco, y no cayo gracias a que el la sostuvo del brazo. –Oye, estas bien?-

-Si… si lo estoy…

-¿Segura?

-Si, segura.

-Mm… Bueno- Daisuke volteó y ya no vio a nadie- Tomoyo, ya se fueron, toma- Le entrego una musculosa y un jean similar a los que él había mojado- Entra y ve detrás de ese árbol que es frondoso así te vistes. Perdón que no te hago pasar a mi sala pero mi hermano…ya viste como es.

-Si, entiendo, no te preocupes.- Sonrió.

Luego de que se cambiara de ropas, coloco las suyas en una bolsa y se dirigió la vista al muchacho.

-Bueno muchas gracias por la ropa, en cuanto llego a mi casa las lavo y las plancho así se las devuelvo a tu madre.

-No, descuida, dice que te las quedes, ella ha ganado varios kilos jaja

Ella también sonrió pero se notaba tensionada. –Eh… Daisuke… Soy algo curiosa… ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿La que estaba ahí hace un rato?

-Ah…ella… no digas nada a nadie, pero… es una chica que sufrió un accidente hace dos semanas. Con mi madre la encontramos y la llevamos al hospital… se quedo con nosotros porque…

-Gracias, solo eso quería saber. Bueno estoy algo apurada, espero volver a vernos.

-Si… espero también yo.

Tomoyo se fue rápidamente, dejando al chico casi con la palabra en la boca. El deseaba volver a verla. Pero, esto era una casualidad de la vida, pensaba. Pero quizás no. Daisuke ni se imaginaba de qué manera estaba destinado a ver a Tomoyo nuevamente.

-Shaoran, necesito contarte algo urgentemente- Expreso Tomoyo del otro lado del teléfono.

-Espera Tomoyo, dime donde estas y voy a verte…

-No, te lo tengo que decir en este mismo momento… ¡Encontré a Sakura!

Los ojos de Shaoran se empañaron más. Aun sin saber qué hacer, si reír o llorar. Pero al fin la había encontrado, Sakura estaba sana y salva, aparentemente.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora: Hola**! Aquí les subo otro capítulo, la verdad no estaba muy inspirada, pero no quería dejar de actualizar para q no se olviden de mi T_T jajaja Y les pido disculpas por que el capitulo 6 fue algo confuso, pero la verdad no quería decir tan de golpe lo que le había sucedido a Sakura. En fin espero que este sea un poco más claro. Tengan en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo un fic, de seguro iré aprendiendo mas XD les dejo un saludo y ojala les guste! Gracias por los reviews! n.n


	9. Volver a verte

**Contigo, Siempre**

**Capitulo 9**

**"****Volver a verte"**

Las piernas apenas le respondían para largarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Eso que había escuchado lo había llenado de sentimientos encontrados; pero el más persistente era el de una alegría inmensa, que inundo su pecho. "Encontré a Sakura" le había dicho Tomoyo. Y esa corta frase le había bastado para ponerse como loco e ir a encontrarse con su amiga para saber dónde se hallaba su amada.

.

.

.

.

Se encontraron en un café del vecindario. Pidieron algo de beber, excusa para poder entablar la conversación, que era lo que más le interesaba al joven Shaoran.

-Dime, por favor, ¿Dónde está? ¿Me odia? ¿Sigue enfadada conmigo?- Casi no dejaba hablar a la muchacha, por culpa de esa ansiedad que lo apresaba.

-Espera por favor, vamos por partes. La vi solo por una brevedad de segundos. Por alguna razón llegue a esa casa, aquí está la dirección- Le expresó entregándole un pequeño papel- La vi y lucía extraña, aunque me sonrió, y ahí supe que era Sakura. La podría reconocer a millones de kilómetros. Es mi adorada Sakura- Mientras comenzaban a salir unas lagrimas- Sin embargo fue una situación muy rara, Shaoran. Hay un tipo… que no me gusto mucho su actitud. Temo que ella pueda estar en peligro.-

-Espera es que… no entiendo nada. ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso en una casa de desconocidos?

-Por el momento no especulemos. En esa casa, están buscando un jardinero, con o sin experiencia. Creo que lo mejor es que te infiltres en ese lugar, y qué mejor manera de que sea así, como jardinero- Sonrió. – Así no haremos alboroto.

-¿¡Qué?! Pero Tomoyo, yo no sé nada de esas cosas…

-¿Quieres ver a Sakura o no?- Él asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces debes hacerlo por ella. Quizás logres comprender la situación y el porqué ella está tan…ida. Recupera a nuestra Sakura, por favor. Cuando llegues allá, pregunta por Daisuke, es un conocido mío, dile que vas de parte de Tomoyo, por el puesto de jardinero. De seguro te tomará, es muy amable. Ve mañana a primera hora; ahora creo que ya es tarde –

Shaoran observo la dirección impresa en el papel, y suspiró. No entendía absolutamente nada. De repente sintió que todo se había nublado. Sintió que de un momento al otro esa torre que había construido tan solida junto a su amada, se había quebrado al medio, y sería muy difícil de reparar.

Esa noche ni siquiera podía dormir. Dio todas las vueltas posibles en la cama, pensando en ella.

No le gustó nada saber que Sakura se encontraba en una casa ajena; y que a su lado había un sujeto que a Tomoyo no le cayó para nada bien. ¿Y si estaba en peligro? No importaba, de todas formas él iría mañana mismo y la sacaría de allí, y todas estas semanas serian un mal recuerdo y ya.

Pero estaba obviando dos detalles: Le había dicho a Sakura que no la amaba, y había aceptado casarse con esa tal Lynn que su madre había mencionado.

Sabía que era imposible volver a rearmar su historia de amor con ella, pero al menos, deseaba que volviera a su casa, con su padre y hermano, que regresara a ver a sus amigas, y volviera a sonreír en algún momento.

Tras tantos pensamientos y preguntas sin respuesta, se quedo dormido casi sin querer.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y? ¿Se durmió? – Preguntó Eriol, quien se encontraba junto con Tomoyo, en la sala de la casa Li. Meiling cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran. –Sí, parece que si… qué noticia, Dios. Me pone feliz que este bien, pero por otro lado… ¿Por qué esta allí y no fue a tu casa, Tomoyo?

-Eso es lo que no se. No entiendo. Pero supongo que habrá que esperar a que él vaya a verla. Ella me sonrió… pero, por alguna razón, no era la misma.

-Espera, ¿Tú estás segura que se trataba de Sakura?- Pregunto Meiling seriamente.

-¡Si! ¡Totalmente! Pero su mirada era distinta, como de alguien que está en un estado de trance. No sé cómo explicarlo. Espero no esté sufriendo-

Tomoyo se largo a llorar, mientras que su novio la consolaba con un dulce abrazo y tiernas palabras de amor. Meiling observaba la escena y comenzó a incomodarse. También sentía ganas de llorar, pero no solo por lo de Sakura, sino por algo más, algo que ella misma estaba comenzando a sentir. Ver tanto amor frete a ella, cuando se encontraba totalmente sola, le dolía.

Pues hasta sentía que la propia Sakura era afortunada, por tener un hombre que aun en la distancia no había minuto que no la pensara.

Fingió un bostezo de cansancio, para poder cortar el momento.

-Oh Mei! Seguramente estas cansada, mejor nos vamos.- Expreso Tomoyo, levantándose del sofá.

-No hay problema, amigos.- Dijo Meiling con una forzada sonrisa.

-Si lo hay, es muy tarde y nosotros estorbamos.- Le dijo Eriol a la ojirubí, mientras ella sentía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Así que aparto la vista de él.

-Bueno Mei, mañana bien temprano estaremos por aquí si no te molesta, a esperar novedades de Shaoran.- Comento Daidouji.

Meilin abrió la puerta de calle. –Si, los espero con algo para desayunar. Gracias por acompañarme- Sonrió con ternura. Antes de despedirse, abrazó a Tomoyo, y se aferro a ella muy fuerte.

Meiling era efusiva pero cuando se abrazaba a alguien sin emitir sonido, era porque algo la preocupaba.

-¿Sucede algo Mei?- Preguntó la joven, separándose de su amiga.

Meiling negó con una sonrisa. –No sucede nada. Extraño a Sakura, nada más. Bueno, vayan, que hace frío.-

Saludó a Eriol casi sin mirarlo, y cuando salieron de la casa, cerró la puerta, apoyándose sobre la misma, deslizándose hasta caer al suelo.

Wei apareció frente a ella, con un rostro de preocupación.

-¿Por qué, Wei?, ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me suceden a mi?- Preguntó la chica retóricamente.

El mayordomo parecía comprender la razón de ese comentario, solo la acompaño en silencio.

.

.

.

.

Mientras, en la casa de Kumiko Sakura estaba recostada en su cama a punto de dormir, cuando de pronto Daisuke ingreso con unos chocolates, que apoyó en la mesa de luz.

-Mira Midori, te traigo esto, quizás a mitad de madrugada te despiertes con antojos- Rió.

Ella recién estaba comenzando la etapa de los antojos, y todo eso solo la entusiasmaba más. Quería conocer ya a su bebé. Pero sabía que quedaba medio año; seis meses para que eso sucediera. Así que se propuso disfrutar lo más que podía. Aunque algo la había preocupado, o más bien, llamado su atención.

-Oye, Daisuke.-

-Dime-

-¿Quién era esa chica?

-¿Esa chica…? ¡Ah! Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Si, una chica que conocí hoy. Moje con jugo su ropa y vinimos aquí a buscar algo para que se cambie… ¿La viste?

-Si… Es muy bonita.

-Si…lo es

-¿Te gusta?

Daisuke se sonrojo con esta pregunta, así que solo se acerco rápido a la puerta para cambiar de tema antes de salir del cuarto. –Bueno ahí tienes todo el chocolate que quieras…si quieres más me pides… dulces sueños.- Se fue muy apresurado.

Sakura soltó una risita.

Sin embargo, algo hacia que no dejara de pensar en esa chica. En como la observo hoy. ¿Formaría parte de ese pasado que no podía recordar? No. Confiaría en la palabra de Masaru. Después de todo, era la única certeza que tenia.

.

.

.

.

.

Un nuevo día golpeó Tomoeda.

El timbre de la residencia de Kumiko y sus hijos sonó.

Sakura apenas abría los ojos. Desde hacía unos días el cansancio por el embarazo la hacía dormir largas horas. Pero ese timbre interrumpió sus sueños. Así que aprovecho para comenzar su día muy temprano. Por alguna razón, se sentía feliz.

Se levantó de su cama, acarició dulcemente su barriga, como lo hacia todos los días al despertar, y se preparó para comenzar su jornada en el jardín, ya que aun era al único lugar donde podía salir.

Daisuke atendió la puerta, y con una sonrisa recibió al joven que estaba del otro lado.

-Hola, mucho gusto- saludo haciendo una reverencia- Mi nombre es Li Shaoran. ¿Tú… eres Daisuke?

-Si, soy yo.- Respondió el muchacho, sonriente.

-Ah, qué bueno. Yo vengo de parte de… Tomoyo. Por el puesto de jardinero.

-¡oh Si! Tomoyo… ¡Que dulce gesto, leyó el cartel y te contactó!

-Eh… si- Contesto algo inseguro.

-¡Que suerte! Ven pasa Li. Llamare a mi madre para que te haga una pequeña entrevista. Por suerte no está mi hermano mayor, llega más tarde. Así que si ella te acepta, ya podrás empezar hoy mismo si no te molesta, es que mira lo que es esto.- Le informó, señalándole con una mano todo el jardín.

Y si, estaba en condiciones bastante pobres. Casi todas las hojas que abundaban allí estaban secas. Shaoran no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de esto, pero solo necesitaban amor, lo sabía. Ese amor que su Sakura daba a todo el mundo y curaba con él. Porque ese amor a él lo había transformado por completo. Y de tan solo pensar que estaba cerca, que estaba bajo el mismo techo que ella, comenzó a sentir un ardor en el corazón.

.

.

.

.

-¡Estas contratado, Li!- Le anunció una amable y alegre Kumiko.

Era una mujer tan humilde. Shaoran comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sakura no estaba en malas manos después de todo.

-Bueno, ¿puedes comenzar hoy?- Le propuso la señora.

-Si, por supuesto. Pero permítame decirle que hoy no traje ningún material para comenzar…

-No te preocupes querido, nos quedó del antiguo jardinero. ¿Daisuke hijo podrías darle las herramientas?

-Ah mamá, las tiene Midori, pues la otra vez andaba cortando unas raíces del árbol de…

-¡oh Dios esta muchacha! En su estado no puede andar haciendo esfuerzo- Se lamento la mujer- En fin, supongo que es el aburrimiento jajá. Ve al jardín joven Li. Midori debe estar allí. Habla con ella.-

Shaoran se dirigió al jardín, y en el camino se preguntaba para sus adentros, quien seria esa tal Midori.

Nunca imaginó cómo sería respondida esa pregunta. ..

Se detuvo en el jardín al ver de espaldas a una jovencita, cuya silueta se veía hermosa. El conocía bien ese cuerpo. Lo conocía curva por curva.

Comenzó a tragar cada vez más rápido porque su boca se estaba secando.

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse aunque evitó las lágrimas.

-Mi…Midori- Murmuró con la voz algo entrecortada.

La muchacha volteó.

Y la sorpresa de Shaoran al verla fue grande. Era ella. No podía equivocarse. Era su Sakura. Era su Sakura en el cuerpo de otra. De una tal Midori. ¡No comprendía nada! ¿Midori? Pero… ese no era su nombre.

La joven no lograba entender el por qué este chico se había quedado perplejo frente a ella observándola fijamente sin decir palabra. Así que decidió ser ella quien rompiera el hielo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Puedo saber quién eres?- Le pregunto la ojiverde con su dulce sonrisa y esa hermosa voz que lo llenaba de paz. Era ella. Era su amada. Podía comprobarlo mil veces y afirmarlo mil mas.

-Hola… ¿Eres Midori?- Pregunto casi obviando la pregunta de ella.

-Si… bueno, supongo.

El hizo una mueca de extrañez.

-¿Supones?

Ella sonrió. -¡No me hagas caso! ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Eh… si. No me presenté, perdón. Soy… el nuevo jardinero; Li.

Este apellido parecía no despertar nada en ella. Shaoran estaba descubriendo lentamente qué era lo que sucedía realmente.

-Mucho gusto- Respondió amablemente ella.- ¡Ya se! Las herramientas. Si, están por aquí, ah, no ahora que recuerdo las deje en mi cuarto. ¿Me acompañas? Es que… no puedo hacer mucha fuerza…

-¡Por supuesto señorita Midori, déjeme acompañarla así usted no carga nada pesado. Las damas no deben hacer trabajos de hombres.-

Tomaron rumbo al cuarto de la joven.

Ella le sonreía ampliamente. Sentía que este muchacho era todo lo contrario a Masaru. Por fuera era muy apuesto y varonil. Pero además era educado y Cortez. –Oye, puedes hablarme de tú, no hace falta formalismos. Veo que debemos tener la misma edad.-

El la miro fija y seriamente, lo que hizo erizar la piel de Sakura.

Era como si su cuerpo reconociera a este joven. Pero no, no era posible. Quizás era su deseo tan profundo de poder recordar algo, pues lo mismo le había ocurrido con esa chica; Tomoyo.

-Ay, no me mires así… tienes una mirada… muy penetrante…

El se avergonzó un poco y trato de ser un poco más precavido. –Oh lo siento! ¡Perdón! Es que usted…me recuerda a… alguien-

-Qué extraño. Porque… tu también me recuerdas a alguien-

Al ingresar a la habitación, Sakura abrió un placard color café de donde saco una enorme bolsa negra. El se percató de que estaba bastante pesada, así que no dudo en ayudarla.

-Espere, permítame.- El tomo la bolsa con sus fuertes brazos y se disponía a llevársela. –Bueno señorita, estaré en el jardín entonces. Me dijeron que usted lo frecuenta mucho.-

-Si- Le respondió con su ya característica sonrisa. –Si no le molesta, lo estaré observando trabajar-

-Claro que no me molesta…-

Shaoran sentía una felicidad inigualable. Pero a la vez, una preocupación rodeo su cabeza. Sakura no recordaba nada. No sabía por qué razón había olvidado todo. Pero no era hora de hacer preguntas. Sabía que en estos casos forzar al paciente no tenía ningún sentido más que causar el doble de confusión.

Así que, ya que había aceptado el empleo, y sabiendo que ella estaría cerca de él, aunque sea como Midori, se dispuso a trabajar.

Y ese día barrió las hojas secas. Saco las malas raíces de las plantas. Y cambio las tierras de algunas macetas. Ella lo ayudaba en lo que podía aunque el evitaba que se esforzara mucho. Recordaba que Kumiko había dicho que Midori no podía hacer fuerza, y aunque no sabía el por qué, trato de cuidarla, de protegerla, como no había podido hacer hace unas semanas atrás.

.

.

.

.

Terminó exhausto.

No era algo común para él trabajar en esta clase de cosas.

Pero le había resultado entretenido arrancar malas hierbas mientras ella le contaba que entre esas plantas hay una flor similar a una rosa, que se abre solo de noche, por unos segundos, y luego se vuelve a cerrar.

Y que las flores del árbol de cerezo solo aparecen en esta época del año.

Y que, por alguna razón, ella amaba el olor de esas flores y verlas caer y lograr alcanzar algunas con sus manos era su mayor hobbie en la actualidad. Puesto que no podía salir a la calle aun.

Por más que fueran cosas poco importantes, el amó escucharla toda la tarde. Extrañaba como a nada esa voz, con esas dulces palabras. Y era perfecto saber que aun sin memoria, seguía siendo la chica apacible y sencilla de la que él se enamoro.

Estaba a punto de dejar unas lágrimas caer, mientras guardaba las herramientas de trabajo, cuando ella se acerco repentinamente y tomo su rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué no eres Masaru?-

Shaoran quedo totalmente anonadado. -¿Quién es Masaru?-

-No lo sé. No importa, no me hagas caso. Ven, vamos a mi cuarto a guardar eso, así ya te vas, seguro estás agotado. Llevas mucho sin hacer esto, ¿no?

-Casi nada- Se sinceró él con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía- Respondió la joven, divertida.

-Pero guárdame el secreto, ¿sí?-

-Lo que quieras-

Se miraron fijamente. Como si el mundo solo se tratara de ellos dos. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones rozarse.

-Vamos a mi cuarto a guardar esa bolsa- Interrumpió ella.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación, ella abrió el placard y el ingresó la bolsa.

-Muy bien, mañana será otro día.-

-Si…- Asintió la ojiverde. –Oye…Li…

-Dime.

Ella se acercó lentamente, apoyó suavemente sus manos en el torso del muchacho, y acercó su rostro al de él. Cerró los ojos, y sin pensarlo más, lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, porque enseguida se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. ¿Qué pensaría el jardinero? ¿Qué ella hacia eso con todos los empleados? ¿Qué era así de fácil con todo el mundo? Pero lo que ella ignoraba, es que él la conocía. La conocía muy bien. Y denotando la vergüenza de Sakura en su rostro, ahora fue él quien la tomo del mentón y la beso. Esta vez, apasionadamente.

Tan desenfrenadamente, que sin mirar cerró la puerta de la habitación con una vuelta de llave, y continuó besándola mientras sus manos rodeaban esa cintura tan perfecta de su amada.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ya se encontraban desnudos en la cama, haciendo el amor con una pasión infinita. Con una dulzura incomparable. Con el amor que él sentía por ella y debió resignar hace unos días. Y ella, con la culpa de estar engañando a Masaru, ese que decía ser el padre de su hijo.

Si lo pensaba mucho mas, iba a interrumpir este glorioso momento con él, y no quería. Se sentía una cualquiera, pero a la vez, comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo ya conocía a este ser. Que esas caricias las había recibido antes. Que esos labios le eran familiares. Que ya había estado dentro suyo en otras ocasiones.

.

.

.

.

Habían concluido con un intenso orgasmo. Con un grito de placer de parte de ella, algo ahogado por los besos de su amante.

Shaoran se levanto de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse. Ella, hizo lo mismo segundos más tarde.

-Disculpe señorita, me dejé llevar…

-No, no importa. Al contrario, yo comencé. ¿Sabes?- Empezó ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- Hace unas semanas, tuve un accidente. Un automóvil me arrollo.-

Shaoran también se dejo caer en la cama al oír esto, pues la palabra "arrolló" le sucumbió el corazón.

-Yo solo recuerdo ese golpe. La señora Kumiko y su hijo Daisuke muy amablemente me llevaron al hospital, y me dieron refugio hasta recuperarme… pues perdí la memoria, no traía documentación, por lo que no se si tengo familia… Nadie me ha buscado. No vi nada en la tv. Es como si yo ni existiera.- Comenzó a sollozar, mientras Shaoran intentaba no llorar con ella también. Esto era su culpa. Se lo repetía mil veces.

-Pero… ayer vi a una chica muy bella, que se asomo al jardín, y sentí algo especial; y a la vez, hoy, al verte sentí lo mismo… Y ahora, hace un rato, al hacer el amor contigo… fue como… como si ya lo hubiéramos hecho en otra ocasión… Y… como yo… estoy embarazada…

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron de par en par, esta vez mirando a la nada, pensando y pensando, pero sin dejar de escucharla.

-Pensaba que… quizás… tú tenías algo que ver… es decir… que ya te conocía desde antes…

Él tras casi medio minuto de silencio, le respondió.

-No señorita, no creo que sea posible. Pero me da gusto saber que sintió algo especial.

-Lo suponía. Discúlpame. Es que estoy desesperada, porque hasta puedo estar casada y… Ay, mira lo que hice, me acosté contigo sin pensar que quizás ya tengo una pareja… ¡No! Soy de lo peor, el haber perdido mis recuerdos no significa que deba hacer esto- Se lamentaba y reprochaba a ella misma. Así que el intento calmarla con un abrazo. –Escuche, lo que hicimos fue por alguna razón que aun desconocemos. No se ponga mal. Usted… es hermosa…y… Y espero que no termine aquí nuestra historia.- El seco una lágrima a punto de salir de esos ojos jade, y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¿Regresaras mañana?- Le pregunto con temor.

-Regresare cada día, para verla-

Se sonrieron, con ese amor que iba más allá de la memoria.

-¿Sabes? Masaru, el hijo mayor de Kumiko, dice que es el padre de mi bebe. El es una persona que yo al menos en este momento nunca hubiera elegido, ¿Le creo, o no?-

Shaoran sonrió algo burlón. –A mi me conviene que no le crea, así que, no le crea.- Y echó una carcajada, que contagio a la joven enseguida.

.

.

.

.

Ya saliendo de la casa, luego del día tan intenso que vivió, Shaoran tuvo el desagrado de ser llamado por alguien, a sus espaldas.

-Hey, tu!

El joven chino volteó. Aunque no conocía al sujeto que se le estaba acercando.

-Oye yo soy Masaru, el hijo de Kumiko, dueño de la casa donde trabajas. Me siento muy molesto de que te hayan elegido sin mi consentimiento, y más sabiendo que te recomendó esa muchachita que vino ayer y que miro muy sospechosamente a Midori. Te dejare seguir trabajando porque me han dicho que eres eficiente, y sé que Midori ama ver ese jardín, pero en realidad se porque has venido: te infiltraste para llevártela, no es así? ¿Tú eres el padre de esa criatura que ella espera?

Shaoran rio irónico. –Oh, eres bueno adivinando, la verdad pareces menos tonto. Midori. ¿Tú inventaste eso, verdad? Así como también inventaste esa historia de que eres el padre del bebe. Por favor, ni siquiera te conocemos.

-Entonces sí, eres tú…

-Por hoy, te dejare con la duda, solo quiero que sepas algo. No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo, porque la pasaras mal…

-No te temo niño. Tú la pasaras peor. No sabes con quien te has metido. A ella la perdiste desde ese día en que dejaste que la arrollara ese auto.

Ese comentario hizo que Shaoran se paralizara. Masaru se dio la vuelta y se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por lograr su cometido de quedarse con la última palabra.

-Fue mi culpa. Ella esta así por mi culpa. Y ahora, otro ocupa mi lugar… Además, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo regresar con ella. Si mi vida…ya ha sido delineada por todos… Pero regresare a ese lugar, no dejaré ganar a este sujeto alguien que no merece, ni dejare al amor de mi vida en manos de este infeliz. –

Era un debate interno. Estaba feliz de verla, pero a la vez, el tipo tenía razón, el que ella haya ido a parar a ese lugar y el que esté perdida en su mar de recuerdos, era su culpa. Y para colmo, estaba esperando un hijo suyo. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué había optado por dejarla en lugar de luchar por el amor?

-Sakura… perdóname… perdónenme los dos por esto que soy…-

Suspiro, y se dirigió camino a casa.

Por su lado, Sakura miraba las estrellas desde su ventana.

-Li… Tú le diste sentido a esta nueva vida mía. Pero… Ya no puedo escapar de Masaru. Mi bebe tendrá un papá, y si es Masaru, me entregare a él, aunque empiece a enamorarme de ti…

Ambos miraban la misma luna.

Ambos se pensaban.

Él confirmando su amor una vez más; ella enamorándose de él, por segunda vez, sin saberlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno bueno antes que nada FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! XD jajaja Aquí actualizo, aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo, muchísimo dialogo pero bueno, lo necesitaba, sino, no se iba a entender muy bien XD ajaja no quise hacer una escena lemon, no me sale bien, lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes XD jajaja En fin, mil gracias a los que aun continúan leyendo esto, aun falta bastante para terminar, pero no se preocupen que las cosas no tardaran en resolverse! =) bueno nos vemos el proximo fin de semana! No creo actualizar mañana ya que no tengo mucha inspiración =(

Los kiero! Hasta pronto!


	10. Milagro

**Contigo, Siempre**

**Capitulo 10**

**"****Milagro"**

-Cuéntame todo, por favor, necesito entender- Le suplicó una Tomoyo nerviosa, a Shaoran. Ambos en la casa de la joven, sentados en el sofá.

La noche anterior había sido muy especial para él, había regresado a ver a su amor, y había vuelto a tener relaciones con ella. Se dio todo muy rápido, pero le bastó para confirmar que más allá de todo, el sentimiento continuaba intacto.

-Tenías razón. Ese tipo, Masaru, es detestable. Pero gracias a Dios la señora Kumiko y su hijo Daisuke son muy amables. Ella está en buenas manos. Pero… la encontraste extraña porque… ha perdido la memoria.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Tomoyo aterrorizada.

-Si. El día que se fue de mi casa luego de la discusión, un automóvil la atropelló. No fue muy grave pero el golpe le provoco amnesia. No recuerda nada. Ni a ti, ni a mí, nada.

-Ay Dios Santo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué le sucede esto a ella? Ella nunca le hizo mal a nadie- Comenzó a llorar mientras con las manos cubría su rostro. Shaoran se sentía culpable cada vez que pensaba en la situación.

-Sí, lo sé, y todo es mi culpa.

-No, Shaoran, deja de culparte. La gente a veces es mala.

-De todas formas, eso no es lo peor de todo.

-No me digas que hay más.- Rogó la dulce muchacha.

-Tomoyo, ella… está embarazada… de un hijo mío, ¿entiendes lo que significa?

Tomoyo no podía más de la sorpresa. Quedo petrificada por un momento sin lograr emitir sonido alguno.

-Ayer… hicimos el amor. Ella sintió que me conocía. Por alguna razón su cuerpo no perdió la memoria.- Sonrió con algo de desgano, ya que eso no lo hacía para nada feliz, al contrario, lo llenaba de impotencia.

-Tuve que decirle que no, que nunca nos conocimos…

Ahora sí Tomoyo decidió reaccionar. –Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no aprovechaste eso para decirle la verdad? Ella inconscientemente te recuerda. Le hubieras dicho que tú eras el padre de ese bebe, y que todo fue un malentendido, y se terminaba el asunto. Y hoy podría dormir en su casa, como corresponde.- Tomoyo casi hablaba con enojo.

-Pero no podía. En estos casos no hay que forzar al paciente a que recuerde. Además, si le cuento toda la historia, ella se acordara de lo que la llevó a tener ese accidente, y la remitirá a la discusión conmigo. No quiero, ¿entiendes? Porque si lo recuerda de seguro me prohibirá acercarme a ella y por ende a mi hijo. Prefiero que las cosas continúen de esta forma, al menos hasta que nazca nuestro bebé. No estoy listo para explicarle las cosas. Porque ahora yo estoy comprometido con Lynn, y darle tanta información junta le hará peor.- Tomoyo hizo un gesto que demostraba estar comenzando a entenderlo.- Pero continuaré en esa casa, cerca de ella, la protegeré y la consentiré, y no dejaré que ese sujeto la toque. Porque ¿sabes? Él le inventó una vida. Ella ahora se llama Midori. El se hace pasar por su pareja o algo así, y por supuesto, por padre del bebe. ¿Sabes lo que es eso para mí? Dios me está castigando por haberle mentido a ella. Ahora podría estar teniendo una hermosa familia, y no la tengo…-

Llevó sus manos a su rostro, bajo la cabeza hacia el suelo, y suspiró profundamente, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la señora Daidouji los escuchaba desde una puerta, escondida, y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Deja de culparte por favor, vas a tener un hijo, sea como sea a partir de ahora estarás unido a ella para siempre. Ponte feliz con eso. De todas formas, te entiendo. Nosotras imaginábamos este momento de otra manera, yo añoraba esto de otra manera, yo cerca de ella, confeccionándole los vestidos de futura mama, tejiéndole la ropita al bebe… - Ambos no soportaron tanto dolor y se pusieron a llorar, abrazados. Sonomi salió de su escondite, pensó que ya era hora de dejar de lado los secretos.

Al verla ingresar, ambos se secaron las lagrimas rápidamente, Shaoran saludo de forma cordial y estaba a punto de irse.

-Espera Li.- Lo detuvo la mujer.- Necesito decirle algo a Tomoyo, que en parte también te involucra a ti, pues por lo que escuché, estarás ligado a Sakura de por vida.

Ambos jóvenes no comprendían nada, así que permanecieron en silencio, ante la mirada culpable de Sonomi. –Hija, no me odies por esto. Pero no fue una idea nuestra. Tu bisabuelo, quiso que calláramos esto a ti y a Sakura, ya que no quería involucrarse con los Kinomoto. Pero evaluando las circunstancias creo que lo mejor es decirlo y ya. Tomoyo… tu…tu y Sakura…**son primas**.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos de par en par, intentando digerir esa revelación. Ante el silencio de su hija, Daidouji solo pudo llorar. –Lo siento Tomoyo, sé que no es el momento de decirlo pero, mi abuelo nos hizo prometer a mí y a Fujitaka que no diríamos nada y…-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues Tomoyo salió como un rayo de esa sala, Shaoran se despidió de la mujer, y le transmitió calma, pues decidió seguir a su amiga. Aunque tras unos instantes ya la había perdido de vista.

.

.

.

.

La joven de ojos color amatista, comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas de un lado a otro, en la calle. Se sentía desorientada. Sin Sakura sentía que una parte de ella estaba ausente también. Y ahora entendía el por qué. Era la sangre. La sangre que compartían, que por mas mínima cantidad que sea, era suficiente para haberles creado un vinculo tan consistente.

No podía ir a ver a Meiling, no en ese estado. Siempre fue ella la fuerte, la contenedora, Meiling era muy sensible, aunque sabía que la entendería perfectamente, pues más que nadie sabía sobre el amor hacia un primo. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a ir.

A ver a Eriol, tampoco quería, era preocuparlo en vano, era contarle lo que vivió Shaoran ayer y le dolía demasiado para reproducirlo, prefirió que sea el mismo Shaoran quien lo contara.

Comenzó a caminar y caminar, hasta que recordó esa casa. ¿Y si se asomaba a verla? Quizás Sakura este en el jardín. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente sin percatarse de que había llegado alguien tras ella. Ese alguien, ante el choque que sufrió con la joven cuando ésta se volteó, derramó sobre ella el líquido que contenían dos vasos descartables que llevaba en una bandeja.

-¡Daisuke!

-¡Tomoyo lo siento! ¡Otra vez! Esta vez fue mi culpa, no te advertí que estaba detrás de ti y encima con esto, sucede que trabajo en aquel bar y venia a arrojar al cesto los restos.-

-No te hagas problema-sonrió- yo siempre ando distraída.

-Bueno, se ve que nuestros encuentros están destinados a ser algo húmedos jajá

Tomoyo también rió un poco, pero era imposible ocultar lo que sentía.

-Oye… ¿Estabas llorando?-

Ella, restándole importancia a su camisa mojada, solo pudo arrojarse hacia él para que la abrazara. Largó todo su dolor.

Daisuke poco comprendía pero no le importaba, ella en tan solo dos días, lo había elegido para desahogarse.

-¿Qué sucede…? ¿Te hicieron algo?

-Quiero ir a tu casa. Sé que sueno algo atrevida, pero… en tu casa… en tu casa se encuentra mi prima.

-¿Eh? ¿Midori?

-Si.-

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Hay que ir ya a decirle, ella cree que ningún pariente la quiere…

-¡No! No se trata de quererla, hay algo más… te lo contaré una vez estemos en tu casa. Pero por nada del mundo le digas. Ella no sabe que es prima mía. Éramos amigas, mejores amigas, y acabo de enterarme que somos parientes… Además hable con su novio y el aun no quiere forzarla a recordar…

-¿Su novio? Espera… ve despacio. No entiendo nada-

-Creo que nadie entiende, Daisuke.

.

.

.

.

-¡Sakura está viva! ¡Sakura está viva y bien!- Gritaba Touya por toda la casa cuando había llegado Sonomi con la noticia. Fujitaka se puso igual de contento, y se abrazó a su hijo mayor. Yukito que también estaba allí, fue un poco más calmo pero también estaba feliz y relajado por esta noticia. Aunque el rostro de Sonomi denotaba algo más.

-De todas formas, hay algo que no es tan buena noticia… Sakura ha perdido su memoria.

Se hizo un silencio atroz.

-Si… Li, se lo contó a Tomoyo. Parece que él se infiltro en la residencia donde se encuentra alojada Sakura; una familia amablemente la refugio hasta que recupere sus recuerdos. El comenzó a trabajar allí para estar lo más cerca de ella.-

Fujitaka se emocionó al escuchar el relato. Ese chico siempre le había caído bien, y este gesto era la muestra de cuanto amaba a su hija; en cambio para Touya no, para él esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de que por su culpa Sakura perdiese la memoria.

-Hijo, no seas tan duro con él. ¿No te parece que si no la amara no estaría como está?

Touya no dijo nada. Sonomi había pensado no informarles lo demás, pero era algo que tarde o temprano se iba a saber.

-Además, Sakura está embarazada.

Touya se levanto como una furia y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¿Touya a dónde vas?- Pregunto su padre. –A matar a ese mocoso por haber desgraciado a mi hermana, y luego iré a buscarla a ella-

Yukito se levanto tras él para detenerlo. -¡No hagas nada! Ese tema es entre ellos dos, ellos dos deben arreglarlo, solos. Tú no puedes sobreprotegerla, y menos ahora, que va a ser madre, y debe estar muy confundida. Ya no tiene 5 años. Ya es una mujer.

-Además- Agregó Sonomi- Li no quiere decirle aun la verdad, recomiendan en estos casos no forzar a la persona con amnesia. Y él, tratara de protegerla. Así que no nos involucremos de lleno. El sigue siendo la pareja de Sakura y padre de ese hijo que ella espera, le guste a quien le guste, son una familia ahora, es así. A partir de éste momento solo podemos aceptar su proceder, y esperar… -

Muy a las malas, Touya acepto, y se fue con Yukito a su cuarto, para intentar calmarse.

Al quedar solos, Sonomi se acerco más a Kinomoto.

-Se lo dije. Le dije a Tomoyo que ella y Sakura son primas.

Fujitaka se sorprendió. –Pero Sonomi, habías quedado en…

-No quise esperar más. Y temo que Tomoyo se enfado conmigo. Pero…es lo mejor.-

Ambos se abrazaron, lo que sonrojó a la mujer.

.

.

.

.

-Así que se llama Sakura- Exclamo Daisuke, mientras había escuchado el relato de Tomoyo, sentados en la cama del cuarto de él. –Y Li es el padre del bebe que ella espera, y por eso ustedes planearon que él ingresara a esta casa para protegerla hasta que recupere sus recuerdos.- Repetía como para procesar esta información.

-Así, es. Por eso Daisuke, te ruego que no dejes que tu hermano se le acerque. El está inventando que es el padre de su hijo, cuando Sakura solo se ha entregado a Li.

-Pero ¿no es mejor que le digan la verdad? Así ella puede irse de esta casa y ser feliz con Li…

-No, el no quiere forzarla y además, el día del accidente habían discutido fuerte. No sabemos si cuando recupere sus recuerdos van a seguir juntos…Sumado a otros detalles que la verdad no voy a contarte para no seguir mareándote. Pero lo más importante lo sabes.-

Daisuke sonrió. –Gracias por confiar en mí. Le contaré a mi madre sobre esto. Es muy bello ese gesto de Li, se nota que la ama.

En ese momento el teléfono móvil de Tomoyo sonó. –Oh, es mi novio, bueno, me tengo que ir.-

Al escuchar la palabra "novio", Daisuke sintió que todas las ilusiones se rompieron de un jalón.

-Nos vemos en otro momento, y espero que sea menos mojado- Bromeo ella.

-jajá, te lo prometo. ¿Quieres pasar a ver a Mido… digo, Sakura?

Ella sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una silla mecedora, en medio del jardín. Observando el cielo, y acariciando su vientre Hamacándose lentamente y mirando luego hacia la puerta, Como esperando algo…o alguien.

Tomoyo la observó, y no pudo evitar conmoverse con la escena. La maternidad le había sentado de maravillas. Se veía hermosa. Ahora ya no era solo su mejor amiga, era su prima, casi una hermana, y ese bebe era su sobrino. No quería dejar de participar en la dulce espera, aunque sea de esta manera. Se acercó a ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Hola, Midori.

Sakura volteo a verla y tras unos segundos reacciono, devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Ah, hola! Tu eres esa chica de la otra vez, Tomoyo, ¿No es cierto?

-Sí. Así me llamo. Me contaron que estas embarazada.

-Sí, me siento algo confundida aun. Vivo cansada, mareada, con nauseas, ¡Dios! Ojala que ya se me pase, en unos días entro al cuarto mes.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de emocionarse. Casi había transcurrido un mes desde aquel día. -¿Puedo…tocarlo?-

-Oh, claro!

Tomoyo apoyo su mano en la panza de su ahora prima, y aunque obviamente no sentía nada pues estaba muy pequeñito aun, sintió una paz que le hizo saber que todo estaría bien.

-Ojala que todo te salga bien, ¿Sabes? Si quieres podemos pasar algunas tardes juntas, hablando, haciéndote compañía. Yo soy amiga de Daisuke… y de Li… vendré bastante seguido…

Al escuchar ese apellido, Sakura se sonrojo, y sintió un impulso de preguntar por él.

-El… ¿Vendrá hoy?

-Claro que si, él vendrá en un momento.-

El timbre de la casa sonó.

-¿Ves? Creo que ya llegó.-

Sakura comenzó a sentir una ansiedad y una felicidad que en todos esos días anteriores no había sentido.

Preparó una enorme sonrisa para recibirlo. Como queriéndose poner aun más bella.

Y ahí estaba él, que al verla junto a Tomoyo se paralizó. Pero sabía que su amiga no diría nada, que ella siempre estaría de acuerdo con él.

Al ver esa sonrisa tan fresca y juvenil no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Daisuke, que ahora sabía la verdad, sentía el ambiente algo cálido al presenciar este momento. Que romántico era todo. Y que loco era el destino que hacia prevalecer el amor a pesar de todo.

-Hola…Señorita Midori.

-Hola… Te estaba esperando.

Los segundos se convirtieron en eternidad para ellos dos.

Tanto así, que no oyeron ingresar a Masaru, que al ver a Li y a Tomoyo allí, junto a "Midori" no lo pensó dos veces e irrumpió el momento.

-¡Muy bien muy bien, demasiada reunión veo por aquí! ¡Midori está embarazada y necesita descansar! Li, ve a hacer tu trabajo, y tú…

-¿Y yo qué?- Reacciono Tomoyo.

Masaru se quedo perplejo. Daisuke trato de calmar las aguas. –Hermano, Tomoyo ya se iba, pero ella vendrá a visitar a Sa… a Midori diariamente. Ella necesita una amiga, ¿no, lo crees?

El sujeto no habló…se fue directo al interior de la casa.

La dulce ojiverde se puso de pie para disculparse con Tomoyo. –Perdónalo, ¿Si? El es algo receloso conmigo.

Shaoran al oír como ella intentaba justificarlo, prefirió ir a buscar las herramientas para comenzar a trabajar. –Nos vemos luego Tomoyo.- dijo el joven antes de ir por los instrumentos.

Era la primera vez que la joven lo sentía serio. Daisuke acompaño a Shaoran a la habitación para buscar las herramientas, aunque fue excusa para dejar a las muchachas solas. -¿Se habrá enojado?- Le pregunto a Tomoyo.

-Luego habla con el… Ya sé que intimaron ayer…-

Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate, y con una risita trato de escapar del comentario. Tomoyo sonrió al notar que su mejor amiga no había cambiado. Acto seguido, se marchó.

Al quedar sola, sintió una sensación extraña en su vientre. Era la primera vez que sentía como si un pez se moviera dentro suyo. Tocó su estomago con entusiasmo y comenzó a reírse sola. Justo Shaoran apareció tras ella, y la observo con detenimiento. Y extrañamente comenzó a sonreír a la par de su amada.

Si hasta hace unos instantes se había ofendido por alguna razón, ahora se encontraba feliz observando esa escena, al amor de su vida divirtiéndose con los primeros movimientos de su hijo; el hijo que ambos habían creado.

Al acercarse más, Sakura volvió en sí. –Li, ¿Te enojaste?

El solamente la abrazó contra sí. –Jamás me enojaría con usted, señorita. Solo me puse algo celoso…-

-¿De qué? ¿De Masaru? No tienes motivo. Sera solo el padre de mi hijo, pero nada más. Es que no siento nada. Espero pueda entender. No quiero compartir mi cama con él.

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que el susodicho se encontraba escuchando todo. "No te librarás de mi fácilmente querida Midori. No te equivoques, dormirás conmigo y te hare mía antes de que empiece a crecer más ese retoño adentro tuyo.". Se dijo en sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

.

.

El sujeto sabía que este tal jardinero era el padre del hijo de Midori, entonces se puso a idear un plan para alejarlo de ella. Realmente le había gustado mucho la chica. Y ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo él quería crearle una vida, una vida mejor que la de antes.

Aprovechando que ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín (y muy entretenidos) hurgó por el bolso de Li.

Hallo el teléfono móvil.

Revisó los mensajes recibidos que al parecer eran de su madre.

"El numero de Lynn", leyó. "Tu prometida Lynn".

Sus ojos se encendieron de malicia; tomo una lapicera del mismo bolso y se escribió ese número de teléfono en el brazo. "Tiene prometida. Es decir que al momento del accidente no estaban juntos… Perfecto". Se decía a sí mismo con unas risitas.

Luego dejó todo tal cual estaba y pensó el momento ideal para poner en marcha su plan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cada día se había vuelto rutina en la vida de Sakura, esperar a Li, recibirlo con su mejor sonrisa y pasar toda la tarde contemplándolo hacer su trabajo y platicando de todo un poco, hasta las cosas más insignificantes cobraban sentido juntos.

Cuando Masaru no se encontraba, a veces volvían a hacer el amor…

Todo iba bien.

Aunque él no le había propuesto nada, ella estaba pensando seriamente en entregarse a él, esta vez en alma.

Pero primero debía hablar con quien decía ser el padre de su hijo.

Esa noche, fue a la habitación de este, para aclarar los tantos, pero quizás, solo se oscureció más.

-Oh mi querida Midori. Por fin viniste a dormir con tu marido. Me parece perfecto, recuéstate, la cama es amplia…

-No Masaru, vine a… a aclararte algunas cosas. En primer lugar, mi cabeza no te recuerda, pero mi cuerpo tampoco. Al verte no siento absolutamente nada, y perdón que sea así de directa, pero prefiero ser franca a regalarte una mentira que no nos hará felices a ninguno de los dos. Este hijo, es solo mío. Porque él estaba conmigo en el momento del accidente. Nadie más. Aun si fuera cierto lo que me has dicho, fui solo una aventura para ti, pues no te encontrabas conmigo cuando me arrollo ese auto, por lo tanto no tengo ninguna interés en seguir contigo. Y segundo, estoy sintiendo cosas por Li. Y necesito estar con él. En unos días, hablare con tu madre y luego le propondré a él ir a vivir juntos.-

Masaru la miró fijamente, y se acerco a ella, lo que le erizo la piel.

-Querida Midori, ¿Y tu realmente crees que ese tipo aceptara? ¿Te ha dicho algo de su vida intima? Quizás tenga…novia. No me importa si no me recuerda tu cabeza o tu cuerpo, pero la verdad es la verdad. ¿Viniste a pedirme permiso para dejarte ir?, bien, no te lo doy. La próxima vez que regreses a esta habitación será para dormir conmigo, como debe ser, con el padre de tu hijo. Antes no. No cederé. Y con respecto a ese jardinero, trata de no hacer locuras, porque si no, lo hare echar y no lo veras nunca más. Tú eliges. Ahora vete a dormir.

-Oye espera, tú no puedes prohibirme nada, tengo amnesia pero tengo piernas para salir de aquí cuando me plazca.

-No te confíes de tu suerte, pequeña. Mi familia te brindo todo lo que tienes ahora, ¿Qué te dio Li?

-Li me devolvió la alegría que había perdido, la alegría que tu nunca vas a poder darme. ¡Jamás elegiría a un tipo como tú!-

-Li es un bastardo. Y te repito, no abuses de tu suerte, porque si sigues desafiándome así, lo hago echar!-

Sakura salió rápidamente de la habitación antes de largarse a llorar.

Entro de prisa a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama a derramar su llanto.

Pensar en Li en este momento le hacía peor, porque solo lo deseaba mas, solo lo amaba más. Sintió una sensación en su vientre y recordó, que pase lo que pase, ya no estaría sola. Se sentía protegía estando junto a su bebe. Sonrió. A pesar de no poder estar con su amor, lo veía día tras día y eso la llenaba de vida.

Luego de pensar bastante abrazada a su almohada, prefirió callar sus sentimientos, porque de todas formas a Li seguiría viéndolo; seguiría platicando con él, seguiría disfrutando cada momento con él, seguiría intimando con él cuando nadie estuviera en la casa, y quizás era mejor una relación así. Algo intimo. Algo secreto. Algo de lo que solo estuvieran enterados ellos dos.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 5 meses.

Sakura ya estaba en el octavo mes de embarazo.

Las nauseas se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo.

En el segundo trimestre había recuperado su energía, pero ahora nuevamente se agotaba seguido, su embarazo era notorio en su vientre, que crecía día a día, lo que le generaba un cansancio notable.

Había comenzado a trabajar junto con Tomoyo confeccionando prendas, y entonces aprovechaba para crear varias mudas para el pequeño bebe que estaba próximo a nacer.

Masaru no había logrado el objetivo que se proponía, si bien ella le daba el lugar que supuestamente le correspondía, no había logrado que se entregara a él. No era una chica fácil. Y eso en lugar de alejarlo lo acercaba mas, ya que le parecía mas excitante lo difícil.

Shaoran la había llenado de regalos durante todo éste tiempo. Nunca dejo de asistir a esa casa. Solo para pasar las tardes al lado de su amada.

Se comunicaba por teléfono con su prometida Lynn, pero mantenía un dialogo frio con ella; a la vez le ocultaba a esta y a toda la familia Li sobre el embarazo de Sakura. Sería fatal si se enterasen que no solo fallaron en su cometido, sino que también, en impedir que hubiera un heredero.

Poco le importaba tener prometida, su amor por la muchacha de ojos verdes se acrecentaba.

Todos los días le regalaba flores, bombones, osos de felpa para el bebe, etc.

No había día que no la acompañara. No había día en que no tocara esa panza y lo llenara de amor con cada patada que recibía. Se emocionaba al saber que ese era el fruto de su amor junto a ella. Que por más que se empeñaran en romper el lazo, ese bebe los unía para siempre, le gustara a quien le gustara.

Masaru, que decía ser el padre del bebé, no tenía un mísero detalle ni con su supuesto hijo, ni con la tal "Midori". En cambio Shaoran siempre la sorprendía.

Durante ese tiempo, Fujitaka, Touya y Yukito se acercaban a visitarla, así como también Eriol, y más tarde Meiling. Todos como amigos de la familia, que eran muy bien recibidos por la señora Kumiko. Pues necesitaban acompañar a Sakura aunque fuera como Midori.

Fujitaka pensaba todo el tiempo en su querida Nadeshiko, y le pedía todos los días, que la hija que los unía lograra recordar, que recibiera su luz para enfrentar el parto, y que su nieto o nieta nazca fuerte y sano.

La memoria de Sakura seguía igual.

Nadie le había dicho a Masaru acerca de la familia de la ojiverde ni de su verdadero nombre. Así mas adelante podían desenmascarar su farsa. Aunque de lo que él estaba seguro era de que Li era el padre de esa criatura que ella estaba gestando en su interior. Y eso era a lo que debía apuntar: Separarlos.

Uno de esos días, al ver que la joven embarazada regresaba a casa junto con Shaoran, luego de la ecografía que les anunciara que esperaba un varón, notó que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

Tomo su teléfono móvil y también el de Li, que se encontraba en el bolso. Sonrió maliciosamente sin despegarse de la ventana, donde podía observar a esos dos.

-Muy mal querido Li, engañando a tu prometida con la mía…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Masaru, por si te interesa, vamos a tener un niño; un varón- Le informó Sakura, en la puerta de la habitación del aludido, algo seria pues no podía comprender la falta de interés de este sujeto.

El se acercó a ella, y la tomo de la cintura, la beso en los labios tomándola por sorpresa. A lo que ella respondió alejándolo con sus manos ni bien sintió el contacto.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- Pregunto ella al borde del enojo.

-Midori, no te entiendo. Vamos a tener un hijo, en 5 meses no me has dado ni un beso, y ahora que trato de acercarme me alejas…

-Escucha, quiero que te acerques a tu hijo, no a mí. Yo estoy enamorada de Li. Estoy cansada de decírtelo…

-¿Y? ¿El se hará cargo de ese bebe que ya tiene padre?-

-Ganas no le faltan. El en este tiempo le dio todo el amor, atención y protección que tú no le has brindado. Solo estas pendiente de lo que hago, de quien viene a verme, de lo que me dicen, como si tuvieras miedo de que recuerde algo. Siempre quieres besarme y me amenazas para que me acueste contigo. No te tengo miedo, y si me quedé aun aquí es porque tu madre y hermano me han tratado de maravillas, sino, me hubiera ido hace rato…

El sujeto pego una carcajada irónica. –Oh por Dios Midori, no te has ido porque no tienes donde caerte muerta, porque ese bastardo de Li no te ha propuesto siquiera vivir con él, ¿Y sabes por qué?: Porque tiene prometida.

Ella suspiro incrédula, y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto.

-¿No me crees?- Desafió Masaru con una sonrisa. Tomó su teléfono móvil, y se lo ofreció. –Entonces mira esto, con tus propios ojos, y ahí me darás la razón.-

Ella volvió a girar para quedar frente a él, tomó ese teléfono con desconfianza, y coloco su vista en el.

"Te amo. Estoy tan feliz de que pronto nos casaremos. Te espero ansiosamente mi rey. Lynn."

En un impulso causado por la impresión, arrojo al suelo el teléfono inconscientemente. Y con su vientre pleno por el embarazo que ya estaba llegando a su fin, se fue lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego al cuarto mes, el médico la autorizo para comenzar a hacer distancias cada vez más largas, por eso ahora, con 8 meses, iba perfectamente a cualquier lugar, aunque nunca sola. Pero esa noche no pensó en nada más, solo en ir a la casa de Li para buscar una explicación. Había ido a esa casa cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo, luego de una de las ecografías, a buscar algo de abrigo para el joven ambarino, que sufría el frio de sobremanera.

Por alguna razón recordó perfectamente el camino.

Shaoran se encontraba pintando una cuna para bebe, de color celeste; de mas esta aclarar que era para su hijo. Se encontraba tan feliz por ser padre. Aun en estas condiciones, un hijo era siempre una bendición. Para él valía el doble. Era el hijo que había procreado con su amada, y que evidenciaba que a pesar de la maldad humana, la vida siempre triunfaba ante todo.

Esa noche sonó el timbre en la casa. Como él estaba decorando esa cuna y Wei estaba haciendo la cena, Meiling atendió.

Se sorprendió al ver a Sakura allí. –Ho…Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No puedes andar sola con esa barriga y menos a estas horas, mujer!-

Sakura ingreso a la casa abruptamente como si no escuchara a Meiling, y se dirigió directo a la habitación de Shaoran, a la cual ingresó sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué hace aquí señorita? Es tarde y no puede salir así…

- ¡Explícame quien es Lynn!-

Shaoran se quedo atónito con esta reacción. -¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Masaru, se ve que tomo tu celular y capturo la pantalla con un mensaje que te envió esa tal Lynn, diciéndote que pronto se casaran! ¡Y todos estos meses estuviste engañándome! ¡Diciéndome que yo era la única! ¡Que te habías enamorado de mí! ¡Que querías hacerte cargo de este hijo! ¡Y yo estaba a punto de negarle ese derecho a Masaru! ¡Y al fin de cuentas el me abrió los ojos!-

-¡Basta! ¡Deja de justificar todo lo que hace ese sujeto despreciable! ¡Lynn no significa lo que significas tu!-

-¿Es una broma? ¡Li por favor! ¡Te casaras!- Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Wei y Meiling escuchaban los gritos desde la cocina. –Yo sabía que pronto todo iba a caer. Shaoran debió decirle la verdad desde el primer momento- Le decía la chica de ojos rubí al mayordomo, que asentía con la cabeza.

-Escúcheme señorita, ese sujeto al que usted defiende siempre, violo mi privacidad al tomar un objeto personal, ¡Y ni siquiera sabe como son las cosas!-

-¡A eso vine, a que me expliques como son las cosas! Yo no voy a ser tu segunda. Si me afirmas que te casaras con ella, mi hijo y yo desaparecemos de tu vida! ¿Te casaras?-

-Mire yo…-

-¡¿Sí o no?!- Se impacientó.

Shaoran echó un largo suspiro, era inevitable la verdad.

-Si-

Ella soltó todas sus lágrimas. Le dedicó una mirada mezclada de bronca y dolor, que a él lo partió en dos.

Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación cuando una puntada extremadamente fuerte invadió su vientre. Por lo que debió agarrarse del brazo del joven.

-¿Señorita, que le sucede?-Pregunto preocupado, sentándola en el borde de la cama.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!- Se quejó tomándose el abdomen.

-Espere, llamaré a un medico-

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! Tengo miedo… ¡Ay! Siento muy raro el cuerpo. ¡Ay! ¡No quiero perder a mi hijo!-

-¡no vas a perder a nuestro hijo, Sakura!-

Ella lo miro sin comprender, pero el dolor le quitaba de la mente todas las preguntas. No recordaba nada pero estaba segura que jamás había sentido tal dolor.

-Tengo que llamar a un médico, no tardo, en serio, ¡No podemos dejar pasar esto!-

En eso, vio como un líquido transparente bajaba por las piernas de la muchacha.

El abrió sus grandes ojos ámbar. -¡Meiling!- Gritó. La susodicha acudió lo más rápido posible. Y al ver a Sakura rompiendo bolsa se aterro. –Llama a Tomoyo, por favor, que venga a buscarnos lo más rápido posible, hay que ir al hospital- Meiling hizo lo pedido sin dudar un segundo.

Sakura empezó a atemorizarse.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto sollozando y entrando en pánico.

-Parece que el bebe quiere nacer- Le informo abrazándola- Respira, no dejes de respirar-

-Pero no debe nacer ahora, faltan tres semanas…

-Los bebes prematuros existen, y este será uno de ellos. Quizás se adelanto el trabajo de parto por estos nervios que te estabas haciendo… Tranquila, no te dejare… Yo no quiero casarme con otra…

Ya no la trataba de "usted", le estaba hablando como si ya la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de este enojo que sentía por el ocultamiento de esa información, no quería separarse de él, quería permanecer al lado de este hombre y ver nacer ambos al bebé, aunque le aterraba pensar que por este disgusto había dañado a su hijo. No debía nacer. No todavía.

.

.

.

.

.

Arribaron al hospital.

Sakura fue llevada rápidamente a la sala de partos.

Tenía mucha dilatación y era el momento justo para comenzar.

Era extraño porque en la ecografía que se había realizado a la mañana, le vaticinaban tres semanas más de embarazo. –Mi culpa, fue mi culpa- Se decía Shaoran así mismo, ante la presencia de Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka y Sonomi.

-¡Claro que todo es tu culpa, desde el primer momento lo es- Acuso Touya.

-Basta Touya no es momento de culpar a nadie.- Calmó Yukito.

-Lo importante es que todo salga bien- Afirmó Tomoyo- Llamare a Daisuke, le avisare sobre esto, deben estar preocupados.

-Tomoyo- La llamó Shaoran- Que ese Masaru no se entere de esto por nada del mundo.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se apartó a hacer la llamada.

-Ese Daisuke ya me está dando celos- Exclamaba Eriol, cerca de Meiling, a lo que ella sonrió un poco. Siempre temblaba cuando él la miraba o le dirigía unas palabras.

Se hizo un gran silencio, que duro quien sabe cuantos segundos, hasta que una partera salió rápidamente al pasillo. -¿Quién es el padre del bebe?- Pregunto. Shaoran se hizo cargo de la pregunta. -¿Quiere pasar? Ella se encuentra muy asustada y no está funcionando… Si no logra pujar con fuerza la criatura se ahogará y…- Al oír esto Shaoran se horrorizo. Entro rápidamente a esa sala, no sin antes colocarse la vestimenta adecuada para ser partícipe de ese momento.

Y ahí la encontró. Bañada en sudor que se mezclaban con las lágrimas, que a la vez eran combinación de dolor y temor. Aun en esta situación la veía hermosa. Más hermosa que nunca. ¿Por qué la vida nos hizo esto? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué esto salió así y no como soñamos?

Se incorporo al lado de su amada, y tomo fuerte su mano derecha.

-Li, no lo lograre- Le contó la ojiverde.

-Sí, lo lograras. Yo estoy aquí, contigo, no te dejaré. ¿No quieres conocerlo? Solo un esfuerzo más… Sobrevivieron a ese accidente, pueden superar cualquier cosa. Porque tú puedes superar cualquier cosa, mi amor…

-¡Una vez más! ¡Ya vemos su cabecita! ¡Solo un intento más!- Grito la partera.

En ese pujo, la mente de Sakura se tiño de blanco. Fueron solo tres segundos en los que vio pasar sus recuerdos. "Sakura" un nombre. "Estoy enamorado de ti" una frase. Una noche de pasión, una despedida, un reencuentro… Un "Shaoran, te amo".

-¡Shaoran!- Grito acompañando el ultimo pujo que desencadeno en un hermoso llanto de bebe.

El susodicho no sabía si mirar a su hijo recién nacido o a su amada mencionando su nombre.

-Felicitaciones a ambos, es un hermoso varón-

Los recientes padres comenzaron a derrochar lágrimas de emoción. Era un milagro. Era su milagro.

Tras limpiar rápidamente al pequeño, fue entregado a los brazos de su madre, que lo abrazo con ternura, plantándole un suave beso en su delicada frente. Shaoran tomo su tierna manito. –Es hermoso- Expresó sin despegar la vista de su creación.

Ella giró su vista hacia Shaoran. –es porque tú eres hermoso…Shaoran. Gracias por darme este bebe-

El sonrió emocionado y a la vez anonadado. -¿Me recuerdas?-

-Si, recuerdo a medias aun, pero… recuerdo que te amo, y que este es nuestro bebe… y que estamos juntos…estás conmigo…- él la besó como si hiciera años que no lo hacía.

Fue un largo y apasionado beso, aprovechando que el recién nacido dormía plácidamente, era tan sereno. Como si sintiera la seguridad transmitida por sus padres.

Pero ese beso se corto abruptamente. Fue ella misma quien lo corto, para luego dedicarle al joven una mirada de despecho, una mirada que él no supo cómo interpretar…Aunque la hora había llegado, lo sabía. Otro obstáculo más por derribar.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas de la autora: Uffff** la verdad me quedo larguiiiiisimooo XD jajaja no me venía la inspiración y de repente a lo último comencé a escribir y escribir: p Bueno no me maten porfiii no estarán separados tanto tiempo, además, que sería la vida sin dificultades no? Bueno u. u jajaja Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic: 3 me hace muy feliz! Nos vemos la próxima, y deséenme suerte porque mañana tengo un examen final XD jajaja nos vemos!


	11. Decisiones Erradas

**Contigo, Siempre**

**Capitulo 11**

**"****Decisiones Erradas"**

Ese beso había sido una bienvenida a sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, esas remembranzas no eran todas perfectas.

Ella había recordado cada parte vivida al lado de su Shaoran. Pero al llegar al final de ese túnel de reminiscencias, se había topado con un monstruo; con el recuerdo que quizás debía quedarse en esa bóveda de oscuridad; allí, enterrado y jamás salir. Sin embargo, como Shaoran lo había previsto, esa última parte surgió en la cabeza de la joven. Y eso fue lo que detuvo el beso; eso fue lo que hizo que su mano alejara su rostro de ella. Unos ojos verdes cristalizados por lágrimas que pronto iban a salir, lo miraron dejándolo sin aliento; aun más que ese beso que acababan de tener.

Miraron a su pequeño bebe recién nacido; lo observaron partir en los brazos de la enfermera para llevar a realizarle los estudios pertinentes.

No se dijeron ni una sola palabra, solo cuando se quedaron solos en la habitación una vez más.

- No hace falta que finjas mas, Shaoran. Ahora ya no estoy impedida. Ya puedes irte a Hong Kong de regreso y unirte a tu amada.-

Shaoran sabía que todo eso era mentira, sin embargo, recordó todos estos meses; medio año separados por un suceso que provenía de su familia. No podía arriesgarla más.

-Sakura, yo solo trate de protegerte. A ti y a mi hijo.

-¿Por qué no me aclaraste las cosas cuando estaba amnésica? Es decir, podrías haber terminado esa farsa rápidamente haciéndome recordar todo, pero claro, eso te dio tiempo, ¿No es verdad?, me tenias en una burbuja porque sabias que iba a negarte al bebé.

El negó con la cabeza rápidamente. –Siempre piensas lo peor, Sakura. Estas pensando como si yo fuera un frio y calculador. Cuando en realidad permanecí todo el tiempo a tu lado.-

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero ya termino todo, de a poco volveré a ser la misma. No te preocupes. Ahora vete. Dile a mi padre y a mi hermano que quiero verlos, y por supuesto a Tomoyo. Y si pienso lo peor, como tú dices, es porque la discusión que tuvimos previa a mi accidente me hizo confirmar que no eras lo que yo creía. Lo sigo sosteniendo, te encaprichaste conmigo porque yo era imposible, e hiciste todo lo que estaba a tu alcance para enamorarme, y una vez que lo lograste me desechaste, y me cambiaste por alguien más acorde a ti. Duele. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque termine amándote más que a mi propia vida. Más de lo que quise a Yukito. Realmente te amo como jamás imagine que se podía llegar a amar, y se me parte el corazón, y hoy este corazón está un poco reconfortado por el nacimiento de mi bebe, pero la felicidad no es completa, nunca lo será, porque me falta una parte… – Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta, el intentaba ser un poco más fuerte, pero no podía escudarse en esa postura por mucho tiempo. –Puedes irte Shaoran, yo puedo cuidarme sola otra vez-

-Espera, por lo menos intentemos tener un buen trato, por nuestro hijo. Ni creas que me iré y me alejare de él. Me separe de ti, no de él. Al menos podrías decirme que nombre vas a ponerle…

Ella lo miraba fijamente, con indiferencia, que en realidad era un dolor maquillado. –Pensaba ponerle… tu nombre. Pero realmente no quiero tenerte presente todo el tiempo.- Eso le dolió como mil dagas en su interior.-Sin embargo, mi bebe es lo único que tengo de ti, y quiero que lleve el nombre de su padre. Después de todo, con el fuiste bueno.-

Shaoran contuvo las lagrimas, pero sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. Asintió con la cabeza en signo de aprobación hacia la idea del nombre. -¿Y que harás con ese sujeto?- Ella lo miro extrañada. –Si, Sakura, con el tal Masaru. Te invento una vida, y ahora se le cayó la farsa, aunque, bueno, ahí ya tienes un reemplazo.- Eso ultimo que dijo… se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, y se maldijo internamente por haber dejado salir algo tan estúpido de su boca, y más en este momento, después del parto de la joven, que le había dejado cansancio y mil sensaciones.

-Tranquilo Shaoran, yo no soy tan rápida para cambiar mis sentimientos así como tú. Pero si, hablare con el de este asunto, además voy a pedirle a mi familia que vaya a recoger mis cosas a esa casa… volveré a la mía, como nunca debió dejar de ser.

-Entonces…te hare llegar la cuna que hice para nuestro hi… para el pequeño Shao

-No te preocupes Shaoran yo le compr…

-¡No! Déjame hacer cosas por mi hijo. Es un regalo para él, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

Segundos después trajeron de regreso al pequeño recién nacido, depositándolo nuevamente en los brazos de su madre.

-Está perfecto. Tienen un bebe hermoso, felicitaciones.- Les expreso la amable enfermera.

Ambos sonrieron. El no podía dejar de mirar a su amada como mimaba a su bebe. Cómo deseaba compartir todo eso. Pero no podía. Era su error. Y estaba pagándolo.

-Le avisare a tu familia- Le transmitió antes de salir de ese cuarto, ella no respondió, solo lo ignoro. Aunque le dolía en el alma.

.

..

.

.

Shaoran les informo a los presentes que Sakura y el pequeño Shao estaban bien y que ella había recordado todo. La emoción se hizo presente, la alegría, las felicitaciones, sin embargo, Meiling se percato de la angustia de su primo, que se alejo bastante del tumulto de gente, para sentarse en una de las sillas, con las manos enterradas en su rostro. La muchacha de ojos rubí se sentó a su lado. –Es lo que me imagino, ¿No?-

El solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza. Ella lo abrazo. –Oh cariño mío, ya pasará todo, solo está dolida, y además acaba de dar a luz. Está llena de emociones.-

-Lo sé, pero la entiendo, yo también me estoy odiando en este momento. Me odio desde que acepte ese compromiso por obligación-

-Pero ella no te odia Shaoran, está dolida- Le repitió. -¿Cómo es mi sobrinito?-

Pregunto ella con entusiasmo y como para calmar un poco las aguas.

El sonrió. –Es hermoso. Aun no sabemos a quién se parecerá, pero espero que tenga los hermosos ojos de su mama.- El suspiró.- ¿Lo ves? No dejo de pensar en ella. Desde ahora estoy muerto en vida, solo mi pequeño Shao, mi lobito, me mantiene de pie. Si no, creo que hubiera huido a cualquier lugar.

-Tienes que mantenerte fuerte. Me tienes a mí, a Wei, a tu bebe, nosotros somos tu única familia. Tía Ielan no sabe nada, ¿verdad?-

-No lo sabrá tampoco.

-Pero… es su nieto, y ella solo sigue los mandatos establecidos por alguien superior, ella no puede hacer nada.

-Ella me comprometió con Lynn sin mi autorización. No sabrá nada. No tiene derecho a ser abuela. Mi hijo solo tiene un abuelo, y es el señor Kinomoto. Nadie más. – Los ojos del joven habían pasado de estar llenos de dolor, a estar llenos de bronca. Con lo cual Meiling se dio cuenta que debía dejar de hablar.

Pronto arribaron al hospital la señora Kumiko y sus hijos. Daisuke saludo a Shaoran felicitándolo y también a Tomoyo. -¡Felicitaciones Tommy, ahora eres tía!- Ella lo abrazo agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por su prima en todo este tiempo, lo que Eriol no vio con muy buenos ojos, y Shaoran lo noto, y también noto a Meiling mirando al joven ingles. Se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, porque segundos después sintió la hostigante mirada de Masaru sobre él. El chino se levanto y se dirigió hacia este. –Ella recuerda todo, sabe que lo de Midori es una farsa. Así que será mejor que ni te acerques.-

-¿Y quién me lo dice? ¿El que se está por casar con una pero tiene hijos con otra? Li, me das vergüenza. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a China con tu prometida y nos dejas en paz a Midori y a mí?

-¡Sakura! Su nombre es Sakura.

-Ah con que así se llama, hermoso nombre para una hermosa flor. Perdiste, amigo. Así que apártate y limítate a tu rol, que es ser el padre de ese niño-

Shaoran no pudo contenerse y lo tomo del cuello, arrinconándolo contra la pared. -¡lávate la boca antes de hablar tan despectivamente de mi hijo! ¡Vamos! ¡Intenta acercarte a ella! Te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberte metido con mi mujer.

-¡¿Tu mujer?!- Reía burlonamente incluso siendo casi estrangulado.- Dejo de ser tu mujer desde que te comprometiste en matrimonio con otra. Déjanos en paz. Ahora es mi turno.-

Los presentes gritaban aterrorizados pero no se acercaron, pues este sujeto había jugado con los recuerdos de Sakura, nadie podía perdonar algo así.

Shaoran lo soltó. No quería provocar disturbios en el hospital. Así que se fue sin mirar a nadie más.

.

.

.

.

Sakura recibió todas las visitas de sus allegados. La llenaron de besos, abrazos, flores, peluches para su hijo. Sin embargo, aunque no lo dijera, ella quería volver a ver a Shaoran. Cuando Tomoyo le dijo que se había marchado luego de un enfrentamiento con Masaru, decidió hablar con el susodicho.

Este, ingreso a la sala cuando todos ya se habían marchado, con un ramo de rosas blancas, y las dejó a un costado en la mesa de noche.

-Felicidades hermosa madre… Sakura.- Le expreso con una sonrisa que ni él se creía.

-Gracias. Y es una alegría que ya sepas mi nombre, pues tú jugaste con mis recuerdos aunque en el fondo yo sabía quién era quién. Nunca olvidé a Shaoran, y nunca lo olvidare por más que quiera. Sin embargo, te daré la oportunidad que quieres, solo dame tiempo, de que me cure completamente, y otra cosa, no viviré mas en tu casa. Regresare con mi familia. Necesito a mi padre y a mi hermano, quiero que ellos me cuiden ahora.

-Pero yo puedo protegerte pequeña…

-Pero no quiero. Yo amo a Shaoran. Creo que jamás voy a dejar de amarlo y…

-Pero él no te ama, si te amara, no se estaría por casar con esa chica…

-Lo sé, ¿puedes dejar de lastimarme con eso? Ya entendí todo, no tengo 5 años, no hace falta que me repitan mil veces lo mismo. Soy una mujer, con un hijo, recientemente separada, quiero paz, necesito paz, ¿Me la permites?- Le pregunto retóricamente.

El se inclino ante ella. –Te permito lo que quieras corazón, te espero eternamente.- Y sin que se diera cuenta, le dio un suave beso en la boca, que ella tomo con algo de asco, pero era el paso principal para olvidar a Shaoran.

-Bueno, gracias, pero no vuelvas a besarme así, ¿De acuerdo? Aun no te di un sí. Solo te dije que te daré una oportunidad cuando ya esté preparada.

-Quédate tranquila, que pronto lo estarás- Este comentario fue con doble intención, Sakura pronto lo captaría de la peor manera.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Sakura seria dada de alta, Fujitaka y Touya iban a buscarla al hospital, mientras Tomoyo había ido a la casa de Daisuke para buscar las cosas de Sakura. Eriol iba a acompañarla, pero Tomoyo decidió ir sola ya que Daisuke la ayudaría, junto con el joven Yukito.

Así que esa tarde, Eriol y Meiling se quedaron en la casa de los Kinomoto, esperando a quien llegase primero. Shaoran no quiso participar de nada. Hoy se sentía como un trapo de piso y no podía siquiera ir a ver a su hijo, pues por lógica debía verla a ella, y eso le hacía definitivamente muy mal.

Eriol le sirvió a Meiling un vaso de agua, y se sentó frente a ella.

-Me parte el alma ver a mi primo así- Le comento ella con pesar. –Pero Sakura debe creer ese compromiso, al menos, por su bien.

-Pero ambos sabemos que ese compromiso existe, ¿o no?, se efectuara, y eso a Sakura le hará muy mal.

-Sí, es verdad, pero Shaoran será infeliz. Sakura quizás con el tiempo logre reponerse.

-No lo hará, ella ama a ese hombre, ambos serán dos almas vacías, solo aferrándose a ese hijo que tienen en común, que los hace sentirse unidos para siempre.

Meiling sonrió. –Sin embargo, recuperar la memoria al momento de dar a luz… no sé, es un milagro, yo nunca vi algo así, es increíble, bueno, al lado de mi primo todo es increíble, es tan extraordinario, a pesar de todo, quién no daría todo por vivir un amor así…-

Eriol sintió la voz quebrada de la muchacha. Se acerco despacio a ella, que casi ni se percato de lo que sucedía. Se quedó fijado uno con el otro, y sin darse cuenta, llegaron al beso. Ella lo corto rápidamente, con una mueca de horror al recordar a Tomoyo. Se puso de pie rápidamente devorada por la vergüenza.

-¡Ay! ¡No! Esto no puede suceder… No vuelvas a hacer eso no…. Si viene alguien diles que me fui porque me estaba sintiendo mal-

Se fue casi corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. El tampoco comprendía lo que había sucedido. Le estaba siendo infiel a Tomoyo no solo por el beso, sino también en pensamientos. Pues hacia tiempo pensaba en Meiling, en esos ojos rubí que encandilaban a cualquiera, en ese carácter tan único y especial. La joven china poseía una personalidad sublime.

Fue un error, trató de pensar, e intento olvidar lo cometido, prometiéndose que no volvería a ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

8 de la noche.

Shaoran miraba las agujas del reloj deslizarse con delicadeza, sentado en su cama, en esa cama que había compartido con ella algunas noches, antes del fatídico suceso que los separara.

Recorrió su habitación con la mirada.

A esta hora Sakura ya estaría descansando en su casa, abrazada a su hijo. A ese hijo que habían creado ambos. Mil veces había imaginado este momento, incluso cuando ella estaba enamorada de Yukito. Y ahora, que el sueño se había hecho realidad, la ironía de la vida le prohibía vivirlo de cerca.

Suspiró.

Se puso de pié para hurgar es su placard, y encontró su bufanda color verde. Esa que ella le había hecho cuando aun eran amigos. Se la llevo a su rostro y la olió. Aspiraba ese aroma de ella aun impregnado a pesar de haber transcurrido casi un año. Anhelaba con cada inhalación volver a tocarla, volver a besarla, volver a hacerle el amor y que esta vez no suceda nada.

Observo en un rincón la cuna que le había hecho a su hijo. Aun no había podido hacérsela llegar. Se propuso mentalmente pedirle a Wei mañana mismo que se la alcance a Sakura. El no podía verla, no aun, no podía enfrentarse con esos ojos verdes intensos que lo derretían con tan solo una mirada. No podía volver a escuchar los "te amo" de ella, porque sabía que no se controlaría, y le respondería un "yo también" que empeoraría las cosas.

Se arrojo a su cama nuevamente pero esta vez para quedar recostado, abrazando esa bufanda. Sin saber que ella en el mismo momento pero en otro lugar, se encontraba recostada abrazando a su bebe, y llorando por el padre del niño, extrañándolo. Sintiendo su cama vacía y fría sin su amor al lado. Imaginando que él estaría compartiendo su nido de amor con otra mujer. Y comenzó a necesitar a su madre Nadeshiko. Aunque Fujitaka y Touya la cuidaban como a una niña pequeña, necesitaba compartir este momento con su mamá. Se sentía tan desorientada.

En eso sintió que alguien ingreso a su habitación.

-Sakura… Vine a acompañarte, sé que no puedes dormir.- Era Tomoyo.

Sakura dejo delicadamente a su bebe a un lado de ella, y abrazo fuertemente a su mejor amiga que ya se había acercado.

-¡Ay Tomoyo! ¡Te necesito tanto! ¡No me dejes por favor!-

Hacía tiempo no veía a Sakura llorar así. Decidió decirle la verdad.

-Sakura, yo jamás te dejare, porque eres mi prima.

Sakura abrió sus hermosos ojos de par en par, aun inundados de lágrimas. -¿Qué? No entiendo…-

-ES una larga historia, pero nuestras madres eran primas hermanas. Lo que nos hace primas en segundo grado a nosotras dos… y el pequeño Shao, es mi sobrino y… no sé, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto, y del porque nuestro bisabuelo nos prohibió saberlo antes, ahora solo quiero cuidarte, cuidarlos, se que todo se resolverá, cariño. –

Sakura se aferro más a su ahora prima. Aunque no comprendía muy bien, solo quería eso, un abrazo fuerte y sincero, sin embargo, pensaba en Shaoran, en lo que pudiera estar haciendo ahora con una mujer que no era ella. Sacudió la cabeza en negación, como si eso evitara algo.

.

.

.

.

Se había quedado dormido sin querer, sin embargo, sentía que podía haber dormido por años si el timbre de la residencia no sonaba.

Llamo a Wei pero no lo escuchó. Así que no le quedo otra que ir a atender él mismo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se empalideció al ver a quien vio.

Muchacha de cabellos oscuros, alta, bien formada, y unos ojos negros como la noche, tan profundos que parecían traspasar a quien la observara. Una sonrisa brillante y fresca.

Irradiaba belleza por doquier.

-Cariño, no puedo esperar más. Así que he venido a buscarte.

-… Lynn, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo no te he dicho donde vivía…

-Cielo, lo importante es que ahora estaremos más juntos que nunca- Se lanzo a sus brazos, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego, pues Shaoran solo podía pensar en una persona y no precisamente era ella. No comprendía cómo había llegado hasta su casa. Ni que se traía en manos. Solo sabía que ahora sí, estaría más lejos de su amada. Las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, pero también, la verdadera prueba de amor les había llegado a ambos. Pues aun con las distancias, terceros, y malentendidos, se amaban más, y eso era un hecho.

El desafío ahora, era reacomodar todo en su lugar.

¿Podrían?

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Bueno no estaba tan inspirada, creo que quedo algo corto, sin embargo fue el capitulo que mas me gusto como redacte XD gracias por seguir leyendo, por no abandonarme, se que a comparación de otros fic este es muy soso pero es mi primer fic y solo escribo lo que me dicta el corazón, es muy sencilla la historia, pero solo espero que les guste un poquito =) me despido hasta el próximo sábado como siempre, saludos!


End file.
